<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales from Midgard by FamousFox13, IceCladShade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099979">Tales from Midgard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13'>FamousFox13</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade'>IceCladShade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Anthro!Nanaki, BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Cloud Strife, Come Inflation, Dancing, Dom/sub, Escort Service, Furry, Gay, Gay For Cloud, Gay Sex, Honeybee Inn, Humiliation, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Massage, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scent Kink, Sweat Licking, Swordplay, Verbal Humiliation, Zack Fair Lives, body licking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of FFVII shorts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Biggs/Cloud Strife, Cloud Strife/Red XIII | Nanaki, Johnny/Cloud Strife, Leslie Kyle/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sweet and Spicy Reunion (Zack x Cloud)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We don't own FFVII or any related property. If we did, then there would be a lot of shirtless scenes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bright lights and music guided Cloud through Wall Market, drawing him towards the Honey Bee Inn. Like before, dozens of men and women stood outside, waiting for their turn to enter the club. ‘Why did I agree to this.’ he wondered, almost regretting letting Madam M talk him into this. ‘Right, because she can only recommend one person, and I need to get my own.’ He thought, pulling the curtain aside before stepping inside. The lobby was the same as it was a few hours ago, before his series of fights at the coliseum, the only difference was the glint of recognition in the receptionists eyes. </p>
<p>“Mr. Cloud?” they asked, only a nod in response. ‘Mister?’</p>
<p>“Andrea said you’d be by. He has some business to finish before he can see you, but he’s set aside our best Bee to keep you entertained until then. “Please follow Serenity to your room.” They continued, gesturing to a smiling woman in Bee attire. </p>
<p>“Welcome Mr. Cloud.” Purring the stunning woman, her own blonde locks-a shade darker than Clouds own- cascaded down her shoulders with a single braid that she was twirling around her fingers, a Cheshire cat-like grin on her face. She strolled right up to him, running her fingers across his chest and down towards his clothes abs. “You know, you’re lucky not many get a chance to see this particular Bee in action.” She giggled. “Follow me.” She turned and began to walk towards the room.</p>
<p>Cloud followed right behind her, his brows scrunched up in confusion. He didn’t understand what was going on, what was so important about this so-called special Bee that everyone and their other mother was talking about. ‘What so great about another dancer? Aren’t they all the same?’ having never actually seen a dance before or done any himself Cloud wasn’t the brightest on when it came to the subject, so to him this was just another girl trying to hit on a SOLDIER or Ex-SOLDIER. </p>
<p>“Mr. Cloud.” He was brought out of his thoughts when the woman-Serenity was her name-came to a stop at a door. “This will be your room, your Bee will be with you momentarily.” She giggled stepping to the side as she opened the door to let him inside. “Do enjoy some of our refreshments while you wait.” </p>
<p>Nodding slowly, Cloud stepped into the room and moved over to the couch, not at all reacting when the door closed behind him, not seeing anything wrong, he reached behind him taking the Buster Sword off his back and placed it to lay against the wall right next to the couch-in case he needed it-and he took his seat.  </p>
<p>Looking around the room, he wasn’t sure if he were impressed or not. Unlike most of the slums, the Honey Bee Inn was made of materials that had been ordered and worked on by professionals, rather than salvaged scrap from the Sector 6 collapse or the cast off of the plates. Off to the side on a small table was a collection of beers and other drinks, alongside some light snacks.  A small stage with a pole reaching to the roof was the main attraction of the room, large enough for three dancers to stand on comfortably. A massage table rested against one of the walls, a collection of ouls and a pouch of…. Something. The shape didn’t reveal its contents, but he assumed some sort thing to help with massages. ‘What Madam M did felt pretty good.’ he thought, remembering how loose and reactive his hand was after the luxury massage. ‘I wonder what kind they offer here.’</p>
<p>Grabbing a can, he began to drink the Mog-Cola, enjoying the fizzy liquid while waiting for whoever this mystery Bee was. Finishing the first can, he checked his PHS, finding that he’d been waiting almost ten minutes. Sighing, he settled in for a longer wait, skipping past the beer and going for one of the bottles of a fruity cocktail on the table, as he took the first sip, refreshing, tasting like blueberries and vodka, the lights darkened and a quiet music began to play. Behind the stage, the wall swung outward, a hidden door, a cloud of smoke pouring through it. Repressing his reflex to grab the Buster Sword, Cloud made himself sit still, waiting to see who or what would come out. ‘Please don’t let this be another trap,’ he begged, hoping that he was done with fighting for a bit. Only for his thoughts to stop when a figure came out of the opening. </p>
<p>He couldn’t see their face through the smoke, though it was clear enough to see their figure. The man, ‘definitely a man.’ Cloud thought, broad shoulders and a firm chest from what he could see, well formed muscle and deep cut abs, all put on display by the modified Honey Bee outfit they wore. He could see a head of spiky hair and two fake antennas sticking out of it, but their face remained obscured by the slowly clearing smoke. Eyes still locked on the mystery Bee, he watched as they sauntered up to the pole on the stage and took up a pose next to it. </p>
<p>In the back of his mind, Cloud for some reason was having a strange feeling of Deja Vu. For some strange reason he couldn’t help but feel as if he somehow knew the person who was currently dancing on the pole. It wasn’t just that, even the man’s body was quite familiar to him and he couldn’t place it. And the more he watched him move, the more he watched him dance, and grind against the pole, the way the figure’s black hair moved flowing as if it was being blown by the-Cloud’s train of thought came to a screeching halt. </p>
<p>Cloud haad seen plenty of people with black hair, both in the slums, walking along the streets, apart Shinra, and even a few of the other SOLDIER’s he had seen had black hair. But none of them, not a single one of them had hair that was this particular shade of black, a shade of black a shade of black he was so familiar with that he would swear on his Buster Sword that he knew this person. Standing up-more like shooting up-his breath catching in his throat as he felt as if he was going to lose his mind, or scream so instead he opted to do the first. “Zack?!” he all but screeched in shock and in anger as his mind finally placed where he had seen this person before. “What are you doing here?!” </p>
<p>“I don’t know who you’re talking about Sir, I’m Mack” The Bee, Zack said, the voice ringing bells in his memory. The last conversation they’d had was a month or so before Could had accepted the Reaction 1 job, Zack telling him he’d need to leave Midgard, rumors of Shinra searching for a Soldier with spiky black hair. He left Cloud with his Buster Sword, knowing that they had included that in his description. Shortly after he’d left, and Cloud started his stint with Avalanche not long afterward. He thought about Zack from time to time, missing his old friend while he completed mission after mission, but was comforted in the knowledge that he was safer away from the seat of Shinra’s power. Apparently that was a lie. </p>
<p>“Really Zack, you’re going to try that with me?” Could said, standing from the couch and moving over to Zack, the Bee ceasing his dancing as Cloud approached. The smoke had finally cleared enough to see his face, bright blue mako eyes bore into him, emotions swimming in them as Cloud looked back. His sharp features were accented by the slight amount of makeup he wore, the lighting caused shadows that only made them look sharper. “I thought you were going to get out of Midgard, this is hardly out of the city.”</p>
<p>“I was! But when I left I found guards patrolling the gates out, then when I was laying low I found an old woman looking for her cat, and I couldn’t say no to her. After that she insisted I help her daughter with some repairs and her daughter introduced me to her neighbour who needed help making deliveries. One of those deliveries was to a Bee, Tatiana, and she said that I had the look of a dancer and they were short that night since one of their male dancers sprained their ankle falling off the stage, so I couldn’t say no. After I showed Andrae what I could do he hired me, and said that Shinra tends to leave the Inn alone, so I figured I’d stay for a bit.” Zack finished.</p>
<p>Cloud could only stare with a slightly dazed expression before hanging his head, exasperated. “Really?” </p>
<p>Zack gave him a grin as he rubbed the back of his head, a dopey yet nervous smile on his face. The same smile he would give Cloud whenever he made a mistake and tried to make up for it. “Would it help if I said if the cat was really cute and reminded me of you?” He asked with a shameless grin. “He just had the cutest face and he had a tuft of fur that reminded me of your hair.” </p>
<p>Cloud brought his hand up to his face and dragged it down, yet he could feel the corner of his lips pulling back into the grin, he couldn’t help it not when Zack knew just how to make him smile even when he was trying to be mad at him. “You’re lucky I can’t stay mad at you.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Still, I wish you had contacted me, or at least done something I would have liked to have known you were here.” </p>
<p>“What can I say, working here kept me busy and out of the hands of Shinra.” Smiled the 1st Class SOLDIER with a small chuckle. “And besides, from what I’ve heard through the grapevine is you’ve kept yourself quite busy since coming here, causing all kinds of trouble for Shinra. Taking them head on with the rest of Avalanche, I will admit I am impressed with what you’ve done so far.” He rubbed Cloud’s shoulder. “Though, I do have to ask why are you here? You’re the last person I’d think would ever come to the Honey Bee Inn.” </p>
<p>“Tifa, I think you met her in Nibelheim, she’s here and in Don Corneo’s place. I need to get in and Adnrea said that he’d give me a letter of recommendation if I can impress him.” Could said, debating just how much to tell Zack, not wanting to paint an even bigger target on his back. “But he’s busy right now and said to wait in this room.”</p>
<p>Zack hung his head, remembering the conversation with Andrea earlier. ‘A rare beauty, a fighter, a warrior, a protector, exquisit. I shall help him bloom into his prime my dear, but I have to deal with an issue that has come up first. Until then give him the full treatment, make sure he’s relaxed and ready to show me just what he can do.’ He’d told Zack. He’d only done the full treatment a few times, something that Andrea only offered clients who’d earned his favorite. A massage with expensive lotions and oils and private dance. He didn’t mind doing these, the clients he’d done them for were always great people, but having Cloud be one of them was unexpected. </p>
<p>“Yeah. I’ve heard of Corneo, never had the displeasure of meeting the Don.” Zac said, remembering the few times the Don had come to the club. Thankfully, for all the power he had, Andrea wasn’t fond of the man, and Zack had never had to interact with the man. </p>
<p>“Well I’m going to have to meet him, Tifa is in his place and I need to get inside of there to get to her.” Cloud was set on getting in to Don't Corneo’s place to make sure that Tifa was alright, he had a pit forming in his stomach at the thought of her being in danger and for some reason just looking at the Don's establishment made him want to take his Buster Blade and cut it all down to pieces. “So I need to get that letter from Andrea.” </p>
<p>Zack sighed heavily, he’d seen that look in Cloud’s eyes and he knew he had no way of being able to change his mind whatsoever. The blonde was stubborn when it came to doing something, when he set his mind to do it he had to do it, and nothing was gonna stop him from doing it. As such he had no way of changing his mind or even remotely trying to get him to do it. “Alright, alright I get it. Even after all this time you’re still the same.” He snorted. “Still you're gonna have to wait for him, Andrea had a matter to take care of.” </p>
<p>“So I’ve heard.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance. “Until then you’re supposed to take care of me right?” He looked right back at Zack. “So what exactly was all in store for me? Aside from the dance I mean.” His cheeks tinged pink. “And..you were pretty good by the way.” </p>
<p>“Well,” Zack started, scratching his head, a blush rising on his cheeks, and thankfully for him, hidden by the lowlights of the room. “Usually a massage, but I know you don’t like people toc-”</p>
<p>“I’ll do it.” Could said, moving towards the table quickly. Zack stared after him, surprised by how eager Cloud seemed to be for this. “Um, sure. Great!” He said, moving over to the table as well. He could feel a seed of apprehension in him at the thought of giving Cloud a massage, but pushed it down. “T-this is an oil massage. So I’ll need you to strip down as much as you’re comfortable.”</p>
<p>Cloud paused at the thought of being exposed, but that quickly faded. ‘It’s Zack.’ He thought, recalling snippets of their journey to Midgard, the few moments of clarity he had, growing more common as they got closer to the city. ‘He’s safe.’ With a nod, he removed his gloves, braces and shoulder pauldron quickly joining them. His sword harness was removed, before he pulled his shirt over his head. Upper body bare, Cloud sat on the table and undid his boots, setting them aside before toeing off his socks, then standing to remove his pants.</p>
<p>Zack gulped at the sight Cloud made. While not as wide as he was, Cloud was solid muscle, lithe and toned from swinging the buster sword around, the mako that runs through him pushing his form to perfection. He had firm pecs, arms chorded with wiry muscle. His abs were flawless, not an ounce of fat on him, and his V led down to a narrow waist. The baggy pants he favored his sleek legs, smooth and toned as the rest of him. “O-on the table, face down.” He said, gulping at the idea of getting to, ‘having to, this is a job’ he reminded himself, to touch his friends body. He could feel his blush deepen when Cloud did as asked, his ass, clad only in a jockstrap, on full display. Two firm globes of pale skin over firm muscle. </p>
<p>Zack wasn’t the only one who was feeling some type of way at the moment, as even when he was face down unable to see what was going on, Cloud was just as nervous as Zack was. Even if he didn’t show it or Zack had seen it Cloud was feeling very nervous about getting a massage from Zack facing away from him Cloud allowed the blush he was holding back to rise to the full surface. He felt goosebumps crawl up his back as he felt the heat from Zack’s hands as they touched down on his back he shivered in delight, as Zack’s hands felt like electricity running through him as he felt Zack’s hands knead his back as a gasp escaped Cloud’s lips. </p>
<p>It felt so good, the warmth that was produced by Zack’s hands was amazing. It felt strangely different from Madame M’s massage, this one was different. Cloud couldn’t explain it but he liked it, he liked it alot. He laid his head down on his arms, biting his bottom lip trying to stop and stifle a moan that was threatening to spill from his lips. Zack’s hands moved further down to his lower back, and Zack could only squirm and wither under his touch with each and every knead and pressure that was applied to his back, his toes curled when Zack pressed down on a small spot right in the center of the back that caused Cloud to let out a small whine in response. <br/>Cloud’s cheeks were turning a dark shade of red, he couldn’t believe he had just made a sound like that, he’d only ever made sounds like when he was positive that he was alone with Zack. A touch to the inside of his right thigh, caused Cloud to let out a small squeak that got him to blush even darker and he squirmed, each touch caused by Zack’s hands had heat slipping through his veins and moving through his body down towards his crotch causing Cloud Jr. to slowly rise up and begin to push against his jock strap straining against it to get free. </p>
<p>Zack felt his blush deepen, covering his entire body at the sounds Cloud was making. He knew they had messed around before Nibelheim, before everything, but it was always fast and messy, a quick hand job or fronting against each other, or one memorable occasion, a blowjob in the back of a supply truck. Getting to touch Cloud like this was new, but after years, he was unfamiliar with his friend's body. He could feel his cock harden with every squeal and whine Cloud let out. Over time, Zack began to focus his massage more around those areas, drawing more involuntary squeaks, whines, or when he ‘accidentally’ brushed against the area between Cloud’s balls and ass, a deep moan. With every sound, his cock got harder, stretching out his uniform. The thong beneath his uniform bottom, which honestly, was little more than slightly stylized black and yellow underwear, tenting obscenely. </p>
<p>As he kept up his massage, he eventually focused entirely on Cloud’s ass and thighs, a constant song of pleasurable sounds pouring from the blond. After a few minutes of this, he realized that he would, sadly, have to do his job. “Turn over Cloud. TIme for the next part.” He said, turning around to get more oil, and hopefully give his throbbing cock a chance to calm down. </p>
<p>Cloud froze, the sudden absence of warm hands on him, constantly pressing his pleasure buttons was missed, but the idea of turning over now, in just his jockstrap, with Could Jr. fully awake and ready to go, was not something he wanted. “I;m good like this,” he protested, hoping it would calm down soon. </p>
<p>“Come on Cloud, I can guarantee you’ll enjoy it,” Zack said, turning around, his cock only slightly deflated, and reached for Cloud. Before his friend could say anything, Zack flipped him over and placed him back down on his back, and froze. His eyes locked on Cloud’s tented jockstrap. </p>
<p>“I- I,” Cloud started, unable to get the words out. He lay there, pointedly not looking at a Zacks face. </p>
<p>“N-Nothing to be embarrassed about.” Zack swallowed heavily, his eyes darting between Cloud’s eyes and then to the tent in his jock strap. Hisi tongue slowly licked his lips. “Nothing to be ashamed of, it happens to a lot of people.” His hands moved towards Cloud’s stomach and began to massage it, he could hear Cloud inhaling sharply while his hands moved and kneaded his toned abs. He knew Cloud was trying to hold back his moans, his hands snaking lower down his bans towards just below his crotch mere inches away from the tent. <br/>Taking a small moment to breath while his hand moved down and grasped Cloud’s hard-on before palming it through his jock. Zack’s eyes darted back to watch as Cloud’s head fell back, mouth falling open to let out a strangled moan, he brought his hand down massaging the front part of his inner thigh while his other hands continued rubbing and palming against his jock covered erection. He ran his hands along his hips, dipping down back towards his dick. “You seem to be enjoying it aren’t ya Cloud?” His hands went back to kneading the area’s around his legs, avoiding Cloud’s erection he could see his erection throbbing and twitching as he chuckled, smiling down at the blonde. “Something the matter Cloud? You’re looking a little flushed.”</p>
<p>The hands moved teasingly over his erection only pressing down lightly before moving back up to his waist and stomach, Cloud rolled his hips, head rolling to the side to give Zack access when his hands moved up to massage his neck and shoulder. The blonde haired swordsman was letting out small mewls and squeals. Zack’s hands moved back down along his body heat pooling with each touch and then moving back down through his body and right towards where most of his blood was moving towards, it was almost as if Cloud was hypersensitive, aware of each and every touch from Zack as he pressed down on his body. </p>
<p>He kept his hands in constant motion, moving up and down Cloud’s body, massaging over his pecs and abs, thighs and shins and everything in between, each time he moved from head to toe, he would only lightly stroke along Cloud’s cock, drawing moans of pleasure from him and a panting glare. “So good for me Cloud, so responsive to my touch,” Zack purred, his hands ghosting along Cloud’s cock again before moving to his upper body, specifically his pecs. With a grin he began to massage them, making sure to roll his nippled between his fingers as he did. He could feel the muscles tense under his hands as Cloud resisted the urge to arch his back into the pleasure. “Oh, someone likes that, maybe I should ke- GAH!” Zack started, only to let out a yelp of surprise and jump back. </p>
<p>Or rather, he tried to jump back, but a firm hand, calloused from wielding oversized swords, was wrapped around the tent in his uniform. “Really?” Cloud started, still panting, his face flushed with arousal. “I don’t think I’m the only one enjoying this Bee boy,” He said, squeezing Zack’s cock, a moan of pleasure escaping the 1st class Soldier.</p>
<p>“Y-you’re not supposed to touch the Be-EES!” he started, only for Cloud to give his cock a stroke that had Zack’s knees trembling.He tried to muster a glare at Cloud, but couldn’t keep it up, playfulness dancing in his eyes. “Really? Gonna stop me?” Cloud asked, stroking Zack slowly through the fabric. “Plus, weren't you supposed to help me relax,” Cloud purred back, one of his hands moving down to his own cock, slipping under the fabric and pulling, freeing his cock. </p>
<p>Cloud’s cock was above average (as were more Soldiers after their treatments), eight inches long and decently thick, a heavy set of balls hanging beneath. A bead of pre-cum glistened at the slit of his shaft. Before Zack could say anything, Cloud started to slowly jerk himself off, the motion hypnotic to him. </p>
<p>Zack’s eyes followed Cloud’s hand as he pumped his dick, it had been so long since he had seen Cloud’s dick, or had seen the blonde jerk off as a show before him. He felt his pulse quicken, and his heart skipped a beat. He gulped and whined softly, he squirmed in place as with each stroke of his own dick Cloud would continue to stroke his dick through his uniform making him squirm and wither in place, his breath coming out in small airy pants his cheeks flushed deeply. “C-cloud.” </p>
<p>“What’s wrong? You were so confident before and so eager to play.” Zack had never heard Cloud be so smug before, and yet it only turned him on even more. Yet he wasn’t one to be toyed with, reaching forward he batted Cloud’s hand away and grabbed the blonde’s dick causing Cloud to suck in air through his teeth, his body jerking while Zack smirked seeing Cloud’s dick twitch the moment his hand touched it making him chuckle. “Z-Zack.” </p>
<p>“Now who’s the one who’s suddenly shy?” Zack’s hand moved along the shaft and towards the tip, his own calloused fingers pinched the tip and dug his nail into his piss slit, pulling his fingers back he began to squeeze and grabbed at his dick and slowly pumped his dick. He leaned down till he was right in Cloud’s face. “Well now, you seem to be the one who’s gone silent. What happened Cloud?.” He licked his lips moving in closer, their eyes locked with one another. “You seem to have lost that edge.” Grasping his dick even tighter he began to rapidly pump his dick swirling it around and releasing his dick for a mere moment, smiling hearing Cloud whimpering the moment his hand pulled away. </p>
<p>“Someone’s needy aren’t you?” Zack reached out and grabbed his dick once more, watching Cloud’s hips buck, and his head roll back to the side, Zack always had this way of getting Cloud to come apart and it was so much fun seeing it happen. Bringing his free hand over to the head he pressed the palm down over the tip closing his fingers around the head and rotated his hand around as his other hand continued pumping and jerking him off, the double assault of pleasure.</p>
<p>“N-not fair,” Cloud managed to get out between the moans and whimpers of the double assault, his senses awash with pleasure. His hips moving on their own in response to Zack’s torturous pleasure. “ You’re overdressed,” he panted, before moving his hand off Zack’s uniform covered cock and went to the waistband, Before Zack could respond, or even consider stopping him, his uniform, and thong, were around his thighs, and Cloud’s hand had returned to his now bare shaft. The difference between the uniform and bare hand was like the slums versus the plate. The roughness of Cloud’s hands, soft yet firm, calluses rubbing against him with every twitch of his fingers. </p>
<p>Zack’s cock was heavy in Cloud’s hand as he looked at it. His own cock was impressive, but Zack still had him beaten by a fair margin. At least 10 inches long, maybe more, and as thick as his wrist. Beneath it hung a heavy sack the size of lemons, heavy with cum, sweaty from the dancing he’d had done for him only moments before. It throbbed in his grip, larger in time with the motions of Cloud’s hand on it. He gave a few experimental strokes, the feeling different that when he stroked through the fabric, the cut cock leaking steadily from his slit. </p>
<p>“C-cloud,” Zack whined, surprised by his boldness, the fact that Cloud wouldn’t wait for his action and instead took what he wanted, and that was insanely hot for Zack. He could feel his cock jumping in Cloud’s hand, and his hips started thrusting in time with Cloud’s stokes. But before he could do any more to try and one up him, Cloud upped the game, raising off the table and swallowed the head of Zack’s cock. The velvet heat wrapped around his cock had him doubled over in pleasure. “Cloooooud,” he cried, “not fair.” He said, looking at the blond, who only winked in reply before massaging his cock head with his tongue. He tried to keep up his own stroking on him, but from how he was distracted, knew he was probably failing compared to Cloud. </p>
<p>Cloud hummed around Zack’s cock, the taste of his friend on his tongue as he massaged the head, savouring the salty and musky taste, with something more that he attributed to the mako. His mouth tingled for a moment as the pre-cum began to pour from Zack, and he moaned at the taste. Wanting more, he pressed forward, taking more of Zack between his lips. He felt the cock leap in his mouth, throbbing slightly larger. Above him, he heard Zack’s breathing grow ragged, his stroking of Cloud’s cock growing more desperate and sloppy as he focused on the feeling of Cloud’s mouth around him. </p>
<p>“My turn.” Zack got out, before moving, pivoting, he got his legs up onto the table, over Cloud’s head, his cock never leaving the blonds mouth as their positions changed, the action forcing his cock deeper into the warmth. Sitting up for a moment, he looked down at Cloud beneath him, the blonds’ body flushed and glistening with sweat. His cock sticking straight up, throbbing in need. “You’re gonna enjoy this Cloudy,” he said, leaning forward, bracing himself up as he looked at Cloud’s cock, now only inches from his face. He gave it a playful lick, enjoying how Cloud moaned around his shaft. He kept up his licking, while adding a hand in to play with his balls or give the occasional stroke. Every touch he made with his tongue had Cloud moaning around him, while tugging on the blonds balls had Cloud squeaking adorably, muffled around his shaft. He opened his mouth, intending to return the favor when he arms hands wrapping around his waist, and before he could figure out what was happening, his entire cock was enveloped in pleasure.  Glancing beneath him, he saw Cloud had managed to deepthroat his entire cock, faced pressed flush with his crotch, heavy balls resting on his forehead. </p>
<p>Not one to be outdone, Zack shot Cloud a smirk and leaned down opening his mouth and slowly took inch after inch of Cloud’s thick man meat into his mouth and slid down until the dark haired SOLDIER’s nose was pressed tightly against Cloud’s heft balls and getting a whiff of the blondes scent making him shiver and his dick pulsed and flex inside of Cloud’s throat. He couldn’t believe that this was happening, and yet he was loving it. Aside from just giving each other a hand or a mouth, he and Cloud had never done anything of the next level as such this was just perfect to Zack, who bobbed his head up and down sliding Cloud’s thick shaft in and out of his throat, pulling back just to the tip and slurped around it sliding his tongue around the junction between the head and the shaft running his teeth over the tip and using his tongue to push against and play with Cloud’s piss slit.</p>
<p>Cloud gave a low groan around Zack’s thick pulsing length, pulling back slowly until the length popped out his mouth with a loud wet “Pop”. He leaned forward, licking Zack’s hard dick his tongue slid over and around the base, drizzling it in even more saliva. He could feel Zack’s hips jerk and his body quivered above him making Zack’s round pump behind wave around in his face. Taking his attention away from the pulsing penis before him, he licked from the head down the shaft up to Zack’s sack and moved up his taint between his ample cheeks gliding his hands down along Zack’s hips to grasp them and pulled them apart looking at the twitching, pretty, pink hole that was right in his line of sight. His eyes glowed either from the mako burning through his system or from his own arousal but he didn’t care, he craned his neck up lips a few inches away from the treasure, they parted slowly and then his tongue slithered out and licked along the crack of his cheeks and down right over the hole.</p>
<p>Zack’s head shot right up, pulling off Cloud’s dick with a sudden gasping moan. That was certainly not a place he thought he’d ever get licked, played with yes, teased? Maybe, but never licked. Feeling Cloud’s long thick tongue swiping over and across his puckered entrance was sending electricity up through his spine and that was going from his brain right down to his dick, he never imagined that it would feel this good, or that having someone licking this part of his body was just soo good. “C-Cloud!” He squealed flushing deeply, he couldn’t believe that Cloud was being this bold with him after not having seen each other for so long, yet he wasn’t gonna give up, he quickly licked his fingers getting them all nice and wet as he took all of Cloud back into his throat moving his spit covered fingers down towards Cloud’s own pink puckered hole and slowly worked one of his digits into his ass. </p>
<p>Cloud gasped against Zack’s taint, his breath rushing out after and ghosting across the sensitive skin and drawing a full body shiver from the Soldier above him. The finger Zack thrust into him wiggled and twisted inside him, touching places that had never been touched before. He arched off the table when it dug deeper, his hole clutching to the digit as it stroked his sensitive flesh. “Z-zack,” Cloud moaned, his cock jumping as the twitching digit was joined by a second, the two digits inside him reaching deeper than a single could, touching more and more of the unexplored ground inside of him. Trying to stifle his moans, Cloud wiggled down on the table, getting further under Zack, and at the same time, pressing Zack’s fingers further into him, until he could feel his friend's knuckles pressed against his now stretched hole. Cloud grabbed Zack’s cock, throbbing and angry, weeping from neglect, and swallowed it to the root.</p>
<p>Zack moaned as Cloud swallowed him to the root again, he could feel Cloud’s lips sealed against his groin, nose pressed into his trimmed bush. He ground his hips down slightly, pressing his cock down further into his friend, moving lower and lower until Cloud’s head was pressed against the table, and unable to escape Zack’s cock. He slowly began to piston his hips, thrusting into Cloud’s mouth while his fingers kept up the twisting and thrusting. A few minutes had passed, Zack moaning from Cloud’s suck and Cloud moaning around Zack as his ass was toyed with, getting louder when the older man began to scissor his fingers, stretching his hole further and further. It was some minutes later that a third finger entered, drawing a loud, low groan from Cloud as the sensation got stronger. </p>
<p>Cloud wasn’t the only one feeling a sensation, as Zack himself could feel one that was growing stronger and stronger. His dick was oozing pre right into Cloud’s mouth and down his throat while the blonde was swallowing around it greedily drinking down the pre as if it was water and he had been in a desert without anything to drink for days. Each such had caused Cloud to take Zack deeper and his throat would constrict around his aching cock squeezing more pre from him with each contraction. “Hmmmm!” Zack groaned around Cloud’s pulsing member as he felt Cloud’s own thicker pre spurting into his mouth showing that not only was Zack close to blowing but so was Cloud. </p>
<p>Determined to not be the first one to blow, Zack pushed his fingers in deeper swirling and pushing them against Cloud’s warm wet anal channel pushing them as deep as he could get them to go, he bent them at an angle. His reason for doing this was simple, he was searching for that special little spot inside of Cloud, that special little button he knew would drive Cloud crazy and right over the edge. He moved, swirled, bent them around as he was positive that he was gonna find it. “HHHHMMMMM!” Zack’s lips pulled up into a grin around Cloud’s dick when he felt the blonde under him start writhing and squirming. Smirking he pushed down on that spot again and again, taking great pleasure in seeing Cloud’s entire body shake with the need to release his load. </p>
<p>Pulling off his dick he smirked looking over his shoulder right back at those eyes which at this point were nothing but swirls of pure lust making him quiver. “What’s the matter Cloud.” Purred Zack a slurry grin on his face, his fingers never leaving his ass only continuing to push down and play with that spot inside of him. “You’re leaking so much, you look so flushed too. I bet you’re just so close to blowing now aren’t you? Ready to let loose and let it all out?” He pushed down on that spot and using two of his fingers squeezed it. “Come on Cloud, be a good little SOLDIER and cum for me~ can you do that?” </p>
<p>“”N-not unless you do the same,” Cloud said, voice trembling as he held back his release, his resolve faltering with every twitch of Zack’s fingers in him, every lick the Soldier would give his weeping cock. He leaned up, licking along Zack’s cock while his hands moved up, one gently rolling his heavy nut between his fingers, the other got a quick lick from him before going to stroke Zack’s taint, a quiet groan from Zack telling him to keep going with his current actions. He kept up his attack of pleasure, the groans from Zack growing louder while Cloud’s did the same. </p>
<p>Zack could feel the edge creeping closer with each lick and tug, every slurp and caress of his taint. “C-cloud.” he groaned, spurring the blond on. Knowing that he wouldn’t last much longer, he upped his efforts, wanting to push Cloud over the edge first. His three fingers scissored Cloud open, letting him slip a fourth in, making his friend gasp around his cock. With a final thrust, all found fingers jabbing against that button that made him go wild, Zack tasted Cloud’s load, “Zaaaack,” he heard him moan as thick and sweet cum gushing into his mouth, quickly swallowed as he milked him for everuything he had. Zack could fel Cloud trembling beneath him, and hungerly drank everything he was offered, tongue caressing the shooting cock, trying to draw more out. As he did, he felt Cloud suddenly clamp down on his cock, sucking hard as his hands did something that felt amazing, and his resistance fell away, his cock jerking between Cloud’s lips. </p>
<p>It was sudden, but not unwelcome when Zack suddenly came into his mouth, Zack’s cum was thick and tasted like a strange mixture of fruit and honey. It was a taste that Cloud was guzzling down hungrily, his eyes gleaming while he pulled back to suck on the head of the thick member of his dick. The thick spunk shooting into his mouth and sliding along his tongue and down his throat, while above him Zack was shivering and bucking his hips, but he couldn’t move them with Cloud’s hands grasping his hips and holding them in place not wanting to get himself messy if Zack started thrusting and his dick popped out his mouth.</p>
<p>Both of their climaxes lasted quite a while, both of them sucking down the man milk that was filling their mouths and giving them both a taste of one another. Finally, they slowly began to come down from their pleasure high and both of them pulled off from each other’s dicks, both were panting softly eyes gleaming with dull sparks of lust as they took a moment to get their feelings back together. “F-Fuck...It’s been too long since we got to do that.” Zack managed to say after his breathing was under control and managed to speak without gasping. “Like, holy hell when was the last time we actually did this?” </p>
<p>“Before your last mission, and before we had to escape Shinra and their hit men.” Cloud managed to say, shivering as he licked his lips tasting the remnants of Zack’s cum. Of course, thanks to the Mako injections both of them had they were far from being done, as their stamina showed with both of them still being hard and ready for another round. “Though, this time I have the stamina to actually keep up with you and not be done so quickly.” He gave Zack a small, rare smile, something that he rarely gave out save for a few moments in his life.  </p>
<p>“Well, let’s see just how well ya can keep up,” Zack teased. He swung himself off the table, looking down at Cloud who’s eyes were locked on him. “Hands and knees soldier, present yourself for inspection,” he said, trying to act serious, but his amusement was clear in his playful grin and how his eyes lit up. </p>
<p>Cloud rolled his eyes, rolling over on the bed and getting on all fours. “Sure Zack,” he said, exasperated fondness in his reply, arching his back to make his ass jut out, only to yelp when a hard smack landed on his left cheek. </p>
<p>“That’s ‘Sir,’ to you Soldier, unless you want me to discipline you,” Zack purred, his hand rubbing Cloud’s ass where he’d spanked it. The bright red skin quickly fading as his enhanced healing took care of it. “Don’t move,” Zack said as his hands started to wander Could’s body, tweaking his nipples and rubbing along his abs, one of his hands going to finger Cloud once more, wetted with spit as he thrust into his hole. </p>
<p>Cloud groaned, wanting to get to the main event but wanting to show Zack that he’d improved. When a hand started stroking his cock, it took everything in him to resist thrusting into the firm grip. Just as his resolve was about to break, Zack withdrew his hands, and he heard the ‘snap’ of a bottle opening. </p>
<p>Taking the bottle and tilting it over, he let the clear colored and sweet smelling semi-liquid like lube spill into his hand pooling in the center of his palm before he stopped and closed the top and set it down on the table. Pressing his hands together he rubbed it into his hands and then lubbed them up and used one to lube up his cock, moving the other towards Cloud’s hole and pushed two fingers right into his ass, he smiled hearing a groan from Cloud and swirled them around and pumped them in and out of his ass, thanks to the properties of the lube it made it quite simple for him to sink his third finger into his hole.</p>
<p>“Feels good right?” He smiled, swirling his fingers inside of Cloud, letting the lube rub into his walls, he spread them apart and watched as Cloud’s body was wracked with shivers. “It’s a special little concoction that’s here at the Inn, Andrea calls it the Bee’s honey and believe me it feels incredible.” He slowly moved a fourth finger up along his taint and with a small jab managed to get it inside and spread his hole open even more. “It dulls the pain, and enhances the pleasure to make it all the more easier for penetration.”</p>
<p>“Zaaaack.” Cloud whined, as Zack’s words were true he didn’t feel any sort of pain from the stretching. All he felt was the pleasure coursing through his system. He’d been expecting the pain, but to have nothing but the pleasure coursing through his veins, it was as if the Mako in his system had been replaced with heat and it was coursing through him lighting his entire body on fire and he couldn’t help himself his lips parted and a loud moan slipped passed from his lips echoing into the air and bouncing off the walls so he could hear himself, he’d never thought he’d hear these sounds again. </p>
<p>“Ah, it’s so cute.” Chuckled Zack swirling his fingers around and plunged them in deeper. His lips tugged back into a grin, he couldn’t help but slowly take in the sight of Cloud below him. He drank in the view of him withering and shivering in pleasure, listening to the sounds of his moans and gasp. “You make such amazing sounds, so cute and so sexy.” He purred, pulled his fingers free and moved into position, lining his dick up with Cloud and rubbed and grounded his dick against his lubed up hole. “You ready?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” Cloud breathed, the old feeling of Zack resting against him in such an intimate way making him recall their previous encounters, and how everything had changed since before Nibelheim. He shook those thoughts away and lightly pressed himself back against Zack, his hole kissing the tip of Zack’s cock back, his pre-cum flowing into him. Looking over his shoulder at his lover he winked. “Get to it First Class, show me what you can do,” he said with a smirk. <br/>Zack pressed in, the head of his cock slipping in easily with a quiet gasp from Cloud. He placed his hands on Cloud’s hips, grabbing hard enough that he would have bruised someone non-enhanced. “You asked for it buddy,” he grunted, slamming more than half his cock into Cloud in one stroke. ‘Fuck,” Cloud siad below him, Zack pulling back a bit before thrusting forward again, fully seated in Cloud in only a few strokes. “Shit buddy, your hole is tighter than our first time,” he said, pulling out until only his head was still inside before thrusting in, a loud smacking as he bottomed out, Cloud’s ass jiggling when he slammed hime. “Let’s see just how well you enjoys a SOLDIER fucking.”</p>
<p>Cloud wasn’t able to speak, the harse fucking from Zack both unfamiliar and a familiar. Zack felt even larger, and he knew that his friend had never fucked him like this before. Normally he was slow and sweet, or only enough to leave bruises, but Zack was fucking him hard enough, fast enough, that he didn’t have a chance to speak, only moans and grunts escaping him as he was fucking burtally. His arms were shaking from the pleasure, each thrust from Zack making him jerk forward, his ass growing sensitive as it was fucked, cheeks glowing a rosy red. </p>
<p>Skin slapping skin echoed through the entire room, accompanied by the sounds of their combined gasp, grunts, moans, and even the occasional squeals as Zack rammed into Cloud’s behind as he continued pounding away. Hands gripping his hips moved down to grab Cloud’ass and pulled it apart, giving it a slap right as he thrusted in. The rosy red of Cloud’s cheeks turning a dark shade of red, Zack leaned over pressing his chest to Cloud’s back as his thrust got faster and harder than before showing that he was putting the enhanced abilities as a SOLDIER to use. </p>
<p>Reaching down he grasped the blonde’s dick, pausing his thrust only for a moment and he smiled seeing Cloud all but try and fuck himself back on his dick. Giving his ass cheeks a slap, “Now, keep still or I stop all together.” Cloud whined under him grabbing at the ground and biting his bottom lip as he forced himself to not move. “Good boy.” Smiled Zack picked up where he left off slamming into Cloud’s ass and letting the force of his thrust fuck Cloud’s hard rod into his hand, Zack had every intention of making Cloud cum and he was gonna make him cum hard. “Feel’s good doesn’t it Cloud.” He purred right into his ear, tongue darting out to lick the shell. “Fuck, it must be cause your squeezing me so damn tight~ Your close now aren’t you?” He smirked, licking down towards his earlobe and giving it a small bit. “Go on Cloud. Tell. Me. Are. You. Close?” He punctured each word with a harsh surge of his hips, his dick pushing in and the head stabbing against Cloud’s sweet spot with near bruising force. </p>
<p>“Y, Ye, YES!” Cloud screamed, each time he tried to speak, Zack pounded against his sweet spot, until he finally managed to yell it. “So. Close. Please. Let. Me. CUM!” he yelled, Zack giving him a hard thrust that threatened to send him over the edge, only for Zack to pause, holding his cock inside him, not relieving the pressure on that spot, holding him right at the brink. His hole tensed around Zack, urging him to keep going, to finally grant him release, but for all his whimpering and squeezing, the other SOLDIER kept still in him.</p>
<p>Zack slowly ground his hips, pressing his cock against that spot inside Cloud, grinning at the cry/moan that filled the room. “Not bad Soldier,but you need a lot more training.” he teased, pulling his cock out a few inches, making sure Cloud felt every inch as it left, enjoying the hole trying to suck him back in. “But I think you’ve earned a reward this time,” he said, thrusting his cock in harshly, making sure to hit exactly that spot that made Cloud go wild. He knew what would happen, feeling Cloud tense around him before his hole went wild. </p>
<p>“Yeessssss,” Cloud moaned, that final thrust in the exact right place sending him over the edge. His cock jumped beneath him, his balls drawing up as the first rope of cum shot out, splattering over the table. Blast after blast of cum shot out of him, his hole milking Zack with every shot. Still being fucked as he came, Zack hitting his sweet spot and making him shoot harder. </p>
<p>“Fuck Cloudy,” Zack said, still fucking the smaller man, the way Cloud squeezed around him pushing him closer to the edge. “Milking me like that? Then take. My. LOAD!” he yelled, thrusting harder with each word till he finally came. </p>
<p>And to say that he came was an understatement, Zack came and he came hard. His cock flexing inside of Cloud’s tight channel before exploding, a literal geyser of thick hot spunk spraying from his dick like it was water shooting from a hose, he pressed his crotch against Cloud’s ass balls pulsing against his cheeks as he held on to Cloud as if he was Cloud was going to pull away as Zack dumped his load inside of him with no intention of pulling out and letting any escape and make a mess on the floor. It just kept coming and coming, there was no end to the sea of thick SOLDIER cum that was flooding his insides and pushing deep inside of him. </p>
<p>The sheer amount of seed being dumped into him had Cloud growing, his entire body feeling as if it was going numb. And if it wasn’t just that, he could almost swear he felt his stomach was bulging, it was then when he took a moment to actually look down at his stomach, his eyes widen in shock when he saw that his stomach was indeed slowly beginning to swell growing bigger and bigger with each passing second as Zack continued to dump his load right into him. For a moment Cloud believed that Zack’s climax wasn’t gonna end, that he was just gonna keep on cumming, thankfully that wasn’t the case as soon the jet stream of cum soon came to an end slowly turning into a trickle and then a small dribble before finally stopping. </p>
<p>They laid there in silence, dazed, exhausted, satisfied, and happy. Neither one having anything to say, save for trying to get their breathing back under control as they basked in the glory and pleasure and the glow of sex. “T-That...that was amazing, like just amazing.” smiled Zak looking down at him and placed a kiss on Cloud’s cheek. You good Cloud? I didn’t knock you out did I?” He smirked. “Wouldn’t want to have to explain to Andrea why your outcold on his floor.”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” Cloud breathed, feeling boneless, relaxed for the first time he could recall since this whole mess started. He felt like he could do anything with Zack by his side, that everything would be ok. “Yeah Zack. I’m good,” he said again, leaning over to peck Zack on the lips.<br/>“Great!” Zack said, his face lighting up. “Then let’s get you ready for the dance!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The WHAT?”</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>Arieth sat in the Honey Bee Inn, looking around nervously, wondering where Cloud had ended up. She sait in the main room, fretting about where he could have ended up. Honey Bees wandered the room, serving drinks and entertaining guests. After a few minutes, her worry only grew when a passing Bee mentioned something about the sexy blond and the special room. </p>
<p>When the lights went down she saw a spotlight on the stage which was rising up, and the music started, lively and upbeat as a dozen dances, male and female began their routine. He was impressed by the routine, clearly well practiced, and showing off their beauty. Her eyes widened when Andrea emerged from a flower center stage, joining the dance for a moment before the music lowered and the stage lowered to a flat surface. </p>
<p>“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Honeybee Inn. Tonight we have a very special show for you. To show everyone their beauty. I am happy to introduce the secret treasure of the Honeybee Inn, and his lovely partner for tonight.” Andrea said, taking a bow and stepping off the stage.</p>
<p>She could feel her draw drop as two men appeared on the stage. The first was Zack, who she hadn’t expected to see again, let alone here. The outfit he wore was…. Unexpected. Skin tight leather pants, black with golden stripes clung to his legs, his feet clad in black sandals. His top, if it could be called that, was a series of black and gold leather bands criss-crossing his chest, leaving large patches of skin exposed. </p>
<p>But, what had her struck silent, was the other man. Cloud was clad similarly to Zack, with the addition of bands on his arms and a choker around his neck. But the way he carried himself, his gait as they walked on, was different. Far more relaxed than she’d ever seen him, and the look in his eyes, both of their eyes. She saw it in the eyes of couples she’d seen on date, of men buying a flower for their partner. And she knew that anything she and Zack had was nothing compared to these two. </p>
<p>The two came together, Cloud and Zack standing close enough that they could almost touch one another, and yet they kept enough distance to leave space between them. They faced one another gazing into each other’s eyes and that’s when the music began. It was a slow almost exotic beat, and with it started so did Cloud and Zack’s dance, slow and sensual was the best way to describe it as both males moved and danced matching each other movement for movement mirroring the other perfectly down to the fact their steps were perfectly in time with the music as the beat slowly gained speed. Hips swayed from side to side, their bodies moved in ways that had everyone’s eyes on them unable to take their eyes off the blonde and dark haired males. </p>
<p>To Cloud and Zack, this didn’t seem to bother them one bit as they danced, to them it was only the two of them on stage, only the two of them moving to the beat of the song both playing out loud and in their hearts. They couldn’t explain it, at least Cloud couldn’t as while he’d never danced all that much before-at all for that matter-he found that his nerves and his unease for dancing before a crowd just seemed to fade away, they bumped and grinded against one another Zack moving his hands along Cloud’s body and the blonde responded in kind when they pulled away from one another. </p>
<p>The tempo of the song changed, and Cloud was soon back in Zack’s hands and they moved as one not missing a single beat, spinning and twirling Cloud around the blonde smiled and spun back into his arms leaning against him as Zack dipped him low to the ground. Locking eyes once more they shared a smile while the crowd around them cheered, many calling for the two handsome and gorgeous men to kiss and as much as they would have love to do so they couldn’t….at least not yet. Lifting him back up, the two danced away from one another and began their own dance on their own, Zack danced first while Cloud off to the side watched a smirk on the dark haired male’s lips while he showed off just how working at the Honey Bee Inn had helped him with his dance movements. </p>
<p>When Cloud’s turn came up, the blonde wasn’t going to let his partner/lover/boyfriend show him up. He moved with strength and a sense of fierceness that one would never expect from Cloud, he swayed to the beat of the music and got lost in the rhythm, taking pride in the roar of the crowd and even Zack’s own cheers which cause his heart to swell as he danced his way over to Zack, slowly dancing and moving around him, eyes were drawn to the boy’s hips moved swaying and moving around as he bumped and grinded against Zack quickly moving out of the way when he tried to grab him shooting him a teasing, coy smile when he gave his ass a shake right in front of him.  </p>
<p>Cloud circled Zack, one hand extended to trail across his chest, just grazing him. His hips swayed with every step, poised like a predator ready to consume its prey. He could feel the gaze of everyone in the room on him, which wasn’t something he was used to, but when he locked eyes with Zack, all of those doubts faded away. He moved closer, pulling Zack with him as the music turned more lively. He let go and raised his hands, taking a position and waiting for Zack to follow suit. When the music hit an up beat, he moved, both men circling each other, never touching but constantly aware of the other, their every move in sync as they danced around the other. </p>
<p>Finally, the music turned slow, deep and pulsing, rumbling their bones and lighting something inside him, Zack reached out for Cloud, pulling him close. He held him close, plastering his chest to Cloud’s back as his hands trailed down Cloud’s torso. The two swayed in the music, still dancing, but also putting on a show for the crowd. Cloud’s head fell back when one of Zack’s hands traced up his neck, grasping the base of his head and pulling him back further while he leaned forward. Looking out into the crowd, Zack began to suck on Cloud’s pale neck, leaving a deep bruise for anyone who cared to look, making what was his and challenging anyone to stop him, only pulling back when he heard a whimper of pleasure from Cloud. </p>
<p>With the climax of the song coming up, the two of them moved their moves growing faster, their feet moving to the beat and yet they never parted sticking close to one another but keeping enough space to leave enough room for them to show off to the crowd that was cheering, whistling and howling for them as they danced across the stage, they moved closer towards the edge and then right for the last moment when the beat of the song dropped Zack dipped Cloud and the two of them locked eyes and finally kissed right before everyone and the entire room lost their minds.</p>
<p>Hoots, howls, cheers, whistles, of all sorts echoed through the entire building. Every single person in the room stood up giving the two of them a standing ovation. How could they not, when the dance that Cloud and Zack had performed had been everything they had been hoping to see at the Honey Bee Inn, it was erotic, it was sensual, it was beautiful, it was down right sex on stage without any form of penetration. The crowd loved it and they loved them, Cloud and Zack parted and both of them smiled and took a bow to them all Cloud’s cheeks burning as they came back up to see the eyes were all on him and Zack. “I didn’t think there’d be so many watching.” </p>
<p>“You kidding? They had too, we were perfect!” Smiled Zack smacking Cloud on the ass, getting a small yelp from the blonde. “There’s no doubt that you not only impressed the rest of the Bee’s but Andrea as well.” </p>
<p>“You really think so?” Cloud asked turning to look at Zack in surprise, the dark haired male smiled and pointed to a front row seat where to Cloud’s surprise there indeed was none other than Andrea himself who was watching the two of them with a smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes that showed he liked what he saw and he liked it alot. And from how his eyes were taking in the sight of Cloud’s body he liked a lot more than just their dance.</p>
<p>“Oh believe me, I know so.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Taming the Solider (Biggs x Cloud)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After their mission Biggs manages to get Cloud to come and hang with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We do not own Final Fantasy 7</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air beneath the plate felt different than it did above. A simple thing, something obvious to everyone who’d ever gone below the plate, but every time Cloud came back, he couldn’t help not notice how the air in the slums felt stale. The lack of open sky, the air from above being pumped down, it made every breath feel off somehow.. Still, it was safer down here, with Jessie, Biggs and Wedge, and he was glad that they’d made it back from stealing the explosives for Jessie. The other three chatting among themselves about what they wanted to do next.</p><p>“Man, I can’t wait to get some sleep. That was way more excitement for one night that I’d hoped,” Wedge said, running ahead a bit before turning back to Cloud and the others. “I gotta get some food for my cats, but I’ll see you all tomorrow!” he finished, running off with a wave. </p><p>“I should also head home, should probably get some groceries first though,” Jessie said, tilting her head before looking at Cloud. “How about it big boy, want to carry my stuff for me?”</p><p>“Pass,” Cloud replied, voice flat.</p><p>“Aww. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow Soldier boy. Night Biggs!” Jessie said, turning down a side alley and quickly vanishing into the late night crowd. </p><p>They walked a bit further, passing Seventh Heaven and heading towards his apartment, the building dark. As he was about to start going up to his room, a hand landed on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Biggs with an odd expression on his face. He quirked an eyebrow, waiting for whatever it was the other man had to say.</p><p>“So, I know that you're probably pretty tired. But I know the showers in there aren’t great. And before you ask, I stayed here before I found my current place. Anyway, there’s a place nearby with great showers and a sauna. I did them a few favors so I get in for free. Think you’d wanna come and clean off before you head to bed?” Biggs asked, looking Cloud over, noting the dirt, ash and oil clinging to him. </p><p>Normally Cloud wouldn’t agree to something like this, but considering the fact he was covered in things he’d rather not be covered in, and he’d not want to smell like it in the morning he grunted. What was one night with a nice hot shower gonna do? Kill him? He mentally snorted. “Sure, whatever.” He nodded, he saw no reason to give any other answer it was just a shower and that was it, nothing more nothing less. </p><p>Biggs gave a small smirk as he clapped Cloud on his shoulder. “Great, trust me on this one Cloud you're gonna love it.” He smiled, while Cloud gave another small grunt unused to the sudden close contact with the other male shrugged off his shoulder. “Come on, it's not that far from here.” He said motioning for Cloud to follow him with the blonde giving a reluctant nod and moved to keep up with Biggs who walked with quite the pep in his step. It took them no time at all, considering the fact that Biggs knew the sector like the back of his hand and they arrived right at the building that Biggs was talking about. “Tada! What do you think, looks like quite the place right?” He asked gesturing to the building as a whole. “Take a moment to take it all in and be amazed.” </p><p>Cloud looked at the building before him, his eyes raking over the entire establishment and he gave a small shrug. It wasn’t like he had any room to talk about how it looked, it was a decent looking place. “Look’s alright.”He said, arms crossed over his chest. “So are we gonna head in now? Or are we just gonna stand out here looking at it?”   </p><p>“Patience, Cloud, but if you’re so eager then you can,” Biggs said, going forward and pulling the door open for Cloud to go in, gesturing for the Soldier to go first. He smirked when Cloud rolled his eyes, a tired smile on his face as he stepped inside the building. Biggs followed, shutting the door behind him. </p><p>Cloud looked around the entrance of the building, surprised by just how large it actually was. The building wasn’t overly large, but he could see a large area, dug into the ground, filled with exercise equipment and weights. It all looked well used but still in good condition. Caught up in examining the room, he was startled out of his examination when Biggs clapped him on the shoulder for the second time that day.</p><p>“Not what you were expecting?” he started, before going down the stairs into the exercise area. “It’s not much, at least compared to what they have on the plate, but everyone worked hard to get this place together.” He walked towards a back area, several doors spaced along the wall and went into the changing room. The room like the rest of the gym, was a little dinghy, the tiles cracked in areas, the lockers a bit beat up. Going up to one with a lock on it and his name plate, he quickly opened it and started getting out his stuff. </p><p>“Sorry about this, but I only have some old stuff, maybe a bit small on you,” Biggs said, holding out a bundle towards Cloud. </p><p>Taking hold of the bundle he raised a single blonde eyebrow, and then looked at it then turned his attention back towards Biggs and sighed. He didn’t particularly care about what he was dressed in so long as he had something to work out in. “Thanks.” he mumbled. “Where’s the locker room?” </p><p>“Second door on the right, ya can’t miss it.” Smiled Biggs as Cloud nodded and left. He followed Bigg’s advice and soon found himself in the locker room. Thankfully it was empty. Sighing he moved over to an empty locker and opened it up and began to strip off his clothes, as he did he took notice of a mirror nearby and couldn’t help but look himself over. Thanks to all of the training he had gained from being a Soldier’s he had certainly gained some muscle, though not enough in comparison to some others, from what he remembered from his time in the locker room at Shinra the others all had a nickname for him-aside form Chcocobo head-and that was twunk. Cloud had a nice muscular build, his body is one that most folks would kill for with a large set of firm pecs, bulging biceps and thick thighs, and a nice set of rock hard abs. Grunting he turned around and looked himself over, looking at the bands of his jock as they cupped his firm bubble butt the same butt that had gotten slapped once or twice by his fellow Soldiers all of them claiming that his ass would bounce when he walked. </p><p>Shaking his head, he grabbed the bundle and began to get dressed putting on the spare shirt and sweatpants that had been given to him. Looking himself over, he saw that just as Biggs said the clothes were a bit small as the shirt clung to his body and showed off just how muscular he was and the pants hugged his ass a bit too well. Sighing, he shook his head and placed his belongings in his locker and walked right out of the locker room and back to where Biggs should have been waiting for him. </p><p>He saw that Biigs was dressed nearly identical to what Cloud wore, just slightly larger for Biggs’ larger frame. But where Cloud was a mix of lean and muscular, Biggs looked like he was carved from stone. The shirt he wore, sleeveless like his own, clung to his torso, showing off an impressively muscular build. He couldn’t help but give him another take, realizing just how fit the man he’d been following around while fighting Shinra was. </p><p>“Looking good man!” Biggs said, admiring Cloud’s form. He knew the SOLDIER was fit, between his enhancements and swinging around massive blades every day, the man would have to be. But the old clothes Cloud wore now showed off just how fit he was. Muscular and lean, the shirt clung to his pecs and showed off his shoulders, glancing a bit lower he had to hold back a whistle. Bubble butt fell short, Cloud’s ass stuck out far enough it could be used as a shelf, perky and firm, and begging for a good smack. </p><p>“I thought you said we were going to take a hot shower,” Cloud said, crossing his arms over his chest while he leaned against the wall. </p><p>“I said that, and we will,” Biggs started, before motioning to the gym before them. “But a shower always feels better once you’ve worked up a sweat, and a good pump.” Turning to face Cloud, he raised an arm and flexed. “Plus, it’s the best time to get a workout in when no one else is here.”</p><p>Cloud blinked, slowly closing his eyes and then exhaled softly. He should have seen this coming, but he had agreed to this and there was no backing out of it now so he might as well give it a shot just to appease Biggs. “Alright, alright.” He sighed. “So where do we start?” </p><p>Biggs smiled and clapped him on the shoulder for the third time that day. “We’ll start with the basics, then we’ll get into the real good stuff.” He smirked. “Now come on, let’s get to work.” </p><p>And work they did, Biggs started them off with the basics. Some light stretches, jumping jacks, toe touches, arm movements, etc. Once the basic warm up was finished they moved on to the more advanced things, from sit ups, to lunges, push ups, Midgard twist, etc. Once they finished that, they moved on to the weights using the dumb bells to lift and squat, starting off light and moving on to the more heavy ones. Biggs having Cloud as his spotter and Cloud having Biggs as his spotter, they continued to move on working together, and the more they worked out the more of a sweat they were building, their bodies soon gaining a light sheen of sweat on their bodies. Yet it wasn’t just sweat, both Cloud and Biggs were slowly starting to build up quite the thick musk and it was permeating the air.</p><p>Time passed and as it did, Cloud was beginning to notice something, as they worked out he noticed how the sweat from Biggs’s clothes was soaking them completely making it perfect for Cloud to see the male’s body and he shivered, groaning as he took in the sight of the male’s body watching as sweat dribbled down his muscles and was absorbed by his clothes. Cloud was hardly paying attention to what was going on, so he was barely paying attention when Biggs had started calling out to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Cloud. Cloud? You there man? It’s time for your set,” Biigs said, waving a hand in front of Cloud’s face. Trying to snap him out of whatever trance had taken hold of him. </p><p>“Y-yeah,” Cloud stuttered, shaking his head to break whatever trance had taken hold of him. </p><p>“Good man. Bench next,” Biggs said, gesturing to a bench with a barbell over it, already loaded with several plates. “You’re up first. I’ll spot.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Cloud said, laying down on the bench, trying to focus. He placed his hands on the bar over his chest. But, any chance of him focusing was ruined when Biggs stepped up to spot him. Standing close enough that Cloud would be able to see up his shorts if he wanted to. Gulping, he purposely looked away, trying to resist the temptation. </p><p>Bracing his hands again, Cloud lifted the Bar, before lowering it to his chest till it pressed against his nipples. Shivering as the cold metal touched him through the damp shirt. He held it there for a moment, before pressing the bar back up, grunting when it reached the peak, and held it there for several moments before lowering again. It was when he raised it that he raised it again that he inhaled. His senses were flooded with Biigs scent, the musk pouring off him went straight to Cloud’s head, and from there, straight to his cock, which jumped in the too small, sweat soaked shorts he wore. </p><p>The smell, that thick masucline odor. It flooded his senses, filling him with the sheer manly musk that was Biggs, so strong, so potent. Cloud felt as if he was walking into a haze, he could barely focus on what was going on with him. His body was on autopilot, lifting the Bar all on its own while he inhaled when he lifted it up, how could he ignore this scent? It was just so strong and it was so...right that he was sure he was going to get high off it like some sort of Mako junkie. He inhaled once more and was so glad he was biting down on his bottom lip, because he was sure he was going to moan any second now.<br/>
“Ok Cloud my turn.” Cloud blinked, suddenly aware of the fact Biggs had taken the Bar from him and placed it back. “Come on, don't tell me you're tired already.” Cloud blinked once more, slowly getting up and he looked down at his crotch. Suddenly he was glad he got up, because had he been laying down any longer Biggs would have no doubt seen the tent he was sporting in his shorts. “Just spot me.” </p><p>Cloud nodded moving to take Biggs place, when he walked past him his nose twitched, once more being assaulted by the manly musk that came off the man making him squirm as he had to fight back the urge to drop to his knees and jerk off right there. He had to mentally slap himself, what was wrong with him, why was he acting like this, he shouldn’t be acting like this! </p><p>“Alright ready?” Biggs called snapping him out of his mental rant. Cloud nodded and he assumed the position and helped Biggs lower the bar down, then helped him ease it up..the moment he did he caught another whiff from the man’s pits he had to use all of his training as a Soldier to not react. </p><p>Cloud’s eyes roved Biggs, quickly strayed from the bar after the first few reps. The way his muscles popped and flexed with each rep, how sweat trickled down his arms, getting soaked up by the darkening shirt. He couldn’t help but follow each one, some soaking into his shirt, while others went into his slightly fuzzy pits, the scent only growing stronger as they grew more damp. And as it grew stronger, Cloud felt his focus slipping away again, enraptured by Biggs.</p><p>It was the clanging of the bar that startled him out of this daze, at least enough for them to swap places, Biggs spotting him as Cloud started another set. He didn’t even try to look away from Biggs this time, eyes roving his body, clothing stuck to him as he stood over Cloud. When Biggs leaned forward just a bit, Cloud couldn’t resist this time, and tilted his head back just a bit, enough to see up his shorts. He didn’t regret it at all, seeing biggs muscled thighs, dripping with sweat, and seeing the straps of the jock he wore. </p><p>“You ok Cloud?” Biggs asked, Cloud having gone far past the number of reps he was supposed to do, not responding when he spoke. “Cloud?” he said again, placing his hands on the bar when Cloud lifted it, and guided it back to the rack. </p><p>“What’s up man? You’re really out of it tonight, get hit in the head while we were above the plate?” Biggs asked, not sure what was up with him. </p><p>“I-I.” Cloud gulped, and gulped loudly. How could he answer that question, he couldn’t. He just didn’t have an answer for him, nor did he have one that would explain why he was acting the way he did. What could he say? Oh sorry, I’m just too lost in your scent and the fact that you look fucking sexy as hell dripping with sweat? Here’s the answer, he couldn’t just say that how would that even look? How would Biggs even react?</p><p>So lost in his own thoughts as he tried to piece together an answer, Cloud was barely paying attention to the fact that Biggs was eyeing him. The other male had seen that Cloud was distracted, not to mention stuttering over an answer. ‘What’s got him of all people tongue tied?’ Was the question on his mind, ever since they met he didn’t think Cloud was the type of guy to stutter over anything let alone when speaking. As his eyes roamed over the Soldier’s body, he found his eyes drawn to something, or rather something in Cloud’s shorts. ‘Oh, so that’s what it is.’ Biggs’s lips pulled back into a small grin. </p><p>“So Cloud.” Biggs’s voice breaking Cloud out of his sudden stutter. The member of Avalanche was leaning back against the bar smirking at him. “You didn’t tell me you were keeping another sword on you this entire time, and I have to say it's a nice looking weapon.” Cloud’s eyes were filled with confusion, another sword? What was Biggs talking about, he didn’t have any other weapon aside from his Buster Sword. It was only when he followed Biggs’s line of sight did he see where he was looking.</p><p>“.....” It took Cloud all of five seconds to go through multiple emotions, with the final one being pure and utter embarrassment, his hands moving down towards his crotch to try and cover the tent that he was currently pitching. “T-This...I-I didn’t..” Gods what was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this?  </p><p>“Hey now, no need to be shy.” Biggs smiled, standing up he placed his hand on Cloud’s shoulder giving him a reassuring squeeze. “It happens, and I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say that you have been trying to hide this.” He motioned to Cloud’s tent. “From me, and I’m gonna go out on a bigger limb and say that it's cause of me right?” </p><p>“I-I sho-, go, um, coo-shower,” Cloud stuttered, blushing as he tried to find a way out of this. He couldn’t believe he’d been caught getting turned on by Biggs scent, and feeling his hand on his shoulder, slick and bringing that scent even closer made his cock jump in the tent. Something he knew Biggs would notice. He would have tried to stand, but that would mean having to touch Biggs sweaty arm, and he wasn’t sure how he’d be able to handle that. He felt Biggs moving from the way the arm on his shoulder moved, and looked down at his lap, hoping this was only a nightmare. ‘Or a wet dream,’ something in him said. </p><p>“Common man. It’s not that bad, happens to the best of us,” Biggs said, kneeling beside Cloud, trying to get Cloud to look at him. </p><p>He couldn’t help but inhale when Biggs got closer. From this position Cloud might as well have been assaulted with his scent, pouring off him in waves and heading right for his cock. Something he knew Biggs saw from the way he inhaled. </p><p>There was silence for a moment when Biggs tried to process that Cloud was getting off on just him being close. He knew he was good looking, but getting Cloud of all people, turning the usually stoic man into a blushing, stuttering and horny mess was stroking his ego. The desire to have fun with this was almost too much, and the adorable blush on Cloud’s face was enough to convince him to tease the SOLDIER a bit. Hiding a smirk, he leaned in closer, having one hand before Cloud’s face to try and get him to look up.</p><p>“Hey Cloud.” He had to fight to not purr the blondes name, as he watched those mako glowing eyes dart up to look at him. “Come on, why don't we call it in now and hit the showers? We’ve worked up one hell of a sweat and I am sure we could use it too.” He saw those eyes, those mako glowing eyes gleam even more, letting him see the hidden depths of desire, lust, and need burning within them. “I mean, just look at me.” Pulling back he flexed a small bit, loving how Cloud’s eyes were focused on his muscles as he flexed and moved. </p><p>Cloud watched Biggs flex, those muscles rippling and how his body moved. His sweat soaked shirt sticking to him, letting Cloud watch every moment, every twitch, every single jump of those thick muscular arms. “See? We’ve worked out enough, sides you could use it too, you're soaked in sweat as much as I was.” Despite the fact that Biggs was speaking, he didn’t stop flexing. </p><p>“Sides, we’re gonna need to relax after this and I know just the way on how to do it.” He smirked, he knew he still had Cloud hooked on him, this was just too perfect. “In fact, why don't we get rid of these clothes right here and now?” He watched as Cloud’s eyes widened and that blush got darker. “Come on, there’s no one but us around, sides this shirt is starting to stick to me.” Stopping his flexing Cloud watched as Biggs reached down and began to slowly pull at his shirt and dragged it up along his body.</p><p>Cloud felt like he was being teased, watching the sweat soaked shirt roll up Biggs’s body to show off the male’s hard six-pack abs. It came up further and further coming up to show off his muscular pecs with brown nipples. “There we go.” With the shirt off he tossed it to the side and let Cloud drink in the view of his body. Taking in every single moment of the bare upper body before him. “Hey I’m not gonna do this myself.” Cloud’s head snapped up towards him. “What? You ain’t listening? You’re gonna strip too so stand up Soldier and let’s get you out of those clothes.”</p><p>Cloud gulped, nervous to be doing anything with Biggs, especially in a public place, even if it was empty at the late hour. Still, it was only fair. He reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his up and off. The too tight shirt getting caught for a moment when he tried to pull it off his arms before he managed to remove it, tossing it aside like Biggs had. He resisted the urge to cross his arms and hide, feeling Biggs’ gaze on him. His skin prickling as the cool air hit sweat dampened skin. </p><p>“Looking good man, you should show off more,” Biggs said, looking Cloud up and down, now clad only in too tight, tented shorts. His abs were even more impressive uncovered, firm pecs, smaller than his own but solid looking, a large pebbled, pale pink nipple just begging to be played with one each one.He watched a bead of sweat trail down Clouds chest, between his firm pecs and over his abs before soaking into the damp waistband of his shorts. “Stand up, let me see all of ya”</p><p>Cloud reluctantly stood, shifting uncomfortably as his shorts bunched up, revealing even more of his thighs as his tent pulled the fabric tighter. At this point he was wearing little more than briefs. Before he could ask what it was Biggs wanted to see, a warm, calloused hand landed on his chest, pressing roughly on him as fingers dug into him. He bit back a moan when they began to tighten and loosen, sliding over skin and making him siven in need. </p><p>“Nice man, your pecs are solid, great tone,” Biggs started, taking any excuse to tease Cloud, making sure he was rubbing the Soldiers nipples as he pretended to examine him. His other hand went lower, rubbing his cobbled abs, pressing on them as he went lower. “Tight core too.”</p><p>His hand snaked lower and lower, stopping just before the hem of his briefs. “Hm, let’s check the rest of you.” His hand trailed around the hem of his briefs, slowly moving to Cloud’s hip and glided down along it . “Hm, you got some nice hips to Cloud, I like the shape of them.”  The hand at his chest pinched and pulled at his nipples, tugging and twisting the small nubs drawing out a long low moan from Cloud, the hand soon left his nipple much to his displeasure as it trailed down between his pecs and moved down and then along his sides until Biggs had both hands on his hips. “Now, why don't we check lower.” He purred/</p><p>Cloud’s eyes were wide, his lips parting as sounds he never thought he’d ever make slipped from his mouth. He didn’t know he could make these sounds, he never imagined he could make them, and he never thought that he’d ever be this aroused just from a man’s scent or from having another guy feeling up on him. He let out a squeak when those hands had moved off his hips and around him grasping at his cheeks and gave them a nice firm squeeze. “Damn, you got some up top and you got some in the back too~ Nice, tight, firm, and got a bit of a jiggle to them.” His fingers sunk into the brief clad cheeks and squeezed them again and again, kneading them as if they were dough. </p><p>Biggs was having too much fun with this, Cloud’s body was nice and his ass was perfect. So soft, and so firm. “Now I wonder.” Pulling his hands up along his lower back, he smirked feeling cloud tense. “Let’s get to some more skin on skin contact.” Those hands dove into his briefs and grabbed his bare cheeks and Cloud bucked. “Hm, feels even better when there’s nothing blocking my hands.” He chuckled, smirking against Cloud’s neck. “Though I wondered about something else.” </p><p>“S-Something ele-aaaaaaah!” Cloud let out a deep mewling moan, his entire body arching almost as if to pull away from Biggs who only pressed himself against Cloud. The reason for the arch was simple: Biggs had moved his hand around to grasp the SOLDIER’s hard aching dick and gave it a firm squeeze. “B-Biggs!” Cloud squeaked, he squeaked! And to Biggs, hearing Cloud all but moan out his name was one massive turn on. </p><p>“Hhehehe, what’s the matter, Soldier boy ya sensitive?” Biggs’s voice purred right into his ear, he smiled and groped his ass and his dick, the hand that was groping his dick squeezed it and pumped it slowly. He watched Cloud’s body twitch and spasm against his own. “Wanna know something else?” Biggs pushed against him and something long, thick and throbbing pushed between Cloud’s ass cheeks. “You’re not the only one turned on~” </p><p>Cloud gulped, looking behind him and down at Biggs shorts, even pressed against him, Cloud could see that it was thick, insanely so, and it felt like it went past his ass and pressed against his thigh. ‘Just how big is he,’ Cloud asked himself, desperately wanting to see just how hung the other man was. He could feel his hole twitch between his legs, an unfamiliar ache that he hadn't left in years. Before he could turn back, a hand grabbed the side of his neck, the other still working his cock, holding him there, as Biggs sealed his lips over Clouds. </p><p>Any hesitance Cloud had vanished in that moment, diving into the kiss. His tongue battling with biggs before relenting, letting him into his mouth. The hand on his neck fell away as he leaned back into the kiss, it trailed down his chest until it grazed his nipple, before latching onto it, rolling the pert bud between calloused fingers and finally drawing a moan from Cloud. He arched into the pleasure, pressing his ass harder against Biggs’ hard cock. </p><p>Biggs grinned into the kiss, pulling away slightly before dizing back in. Cloud was so focused on him, his tongue mapping his mouth and a hand playing with his nipple that he didn’t notice the other hand had released his cock and was sliding under his shorts. Biggs knew the pair he’d given Cloud were old, honestly he should have thrown them away. But at this point he was glad he hadn't. Moving to a point on the waistband, he grabbed the shorts, and with a firm tug and the sound of tearing fabric, Cloud’s last bit of modesty was torn away, leaving him naked in a public gym, hard cock bobbing in the cool air. </p><p>Biggs took a moment to drink in Cloud’s nude sweat dripping form and he licked his lips. Eyes roaming across and along every single inch of his body with no remorse whatsoever. “Damn Cloud, you look good.” He smirked. “I’d almost say good enough to eat, but I’ll get to that eventually.” His hands moved down towards his own shorts, hooking his thumbs into the hem and pulled them off feeling like he was peeling them off his body and slowly lowered them down towards his ankles, but he bent over preventing Cloud from seeing the size of his dick knowing that the blonde was getting anxious. </p><p>Slowly stepping out of his sweat soaked underwear, he lifted his head smiling at Cloud as he slowly stood to his full height and showed off his hard throbbing 12-inch long beer can thick cock with his orange size balls swayig around just under it, the head was covered in pre and a single drop dribbled down the massive cock. “What’s with that look Cloud? Never seen one this big before?” He smirked, reaching down and grabbing the base of his cock and giving it a few swings and watching as Cloud’s mouth opened and closed from the sight of the thick pulsing shaft of man meat. </p><p>Biggs was right, as Cloud hadn’t seen anything that big before. The sheer size and thickness of Biggs’s member had Cloud feeling suddenly very nervous, not to mention extremely aroused. ‘W-would...is it even gonna fit?’ Was the thought in his mind, he didn’t know why it suddenly came into his mind, nor could he figure out why. All he knew was that he could feel himself getting more and more turned on the more he looked at Biggs’s member. He suddenly yelped, when he found himself being pushed down onto the Workout bench and his legs pushed up and held up by the bar. Blinking from the sudden shift in position, he looked down and saw Biggs between his legs smirking up at him. </p><p>“Hope you don't mind Cloud, but I just want to check out one last place~” He licked his lips, hands grabbing the firm globes of Cloud’s cheeks and pulled them apart and pushed his face between those twin cheeks and let his mouth press firmly against Cloud’s hole, lips connecting to the pretty, pink hole and parting to let his tongue swipe across the entrance and over it swirling it around the tight puckered hole as he lapped and licked at it. He kissed it again and again, peppering it with kisses, his tongue pressing flat against it and slowly dragging it up his taint to his hole enjoying the sounds Cloud was making as he attacked his most sacred place. </p><p>Cloud melted under Biggs tongue, he didn’t know what the man was doing back there that made it different that other times, but he wanted more, needed more. “B-bigg-sss,” be moaned, legs shaking as another swipe ran over his hole and taint, “m-moooore!” he yelled, words echoing in the room. He managed to spread his legs further, trying to give Biggs that little bit of extra reach, encouraging him to go harder and deeper. </p><p>He could hear Cloud whimper when he pulled away, just enough to speak.”You want more Cloud?” he asked, diving back in for another hard stoke that had Cloud groaning, legs threatening to collapse at the sudden burst of pleasure, “then what will you do for me?” </p><p>“A-anything,” he bit out, wanting Biggs to keep going, and at this point, not caring what it would take to get that feeling back. “A-anything you want.”</p><p>“I’m gonna hold ya to that Soldier,” Biggs said, a wicked grin on his face before he dove back in, going harder, deeper, with each lick and swipe. He made sure to dig into Cloud’s hole with each swipe, pausing every few stroke to fuck his tongue into him. Cloud was a sobbing mess above him, and he knew if he’d looked, he would’ve seen Cloud’s fat eight inches dripping beneath him. Every swipe, every thrust had Cloud moaning, pressing himself further back into his face until his entire world was filled with Cloud. The taste, the sight, the feeling of his soft, muscular cheeks pressed around him, and most of all, the scent, musky and rich, tinged with mako. </p><p>Cloud was coming apart at the seems, with every lick, every caress, even the rare bite to the inner cheek of his ass cheek and thigh had his dick jumping. It was just so damn good! How could Biggs be this good with his tongue? Did he do thi with someone else? Did he practice? Whatever the reason Cloud didn’t want him to stop as he gripped the bench and howled pushing his ass back against Bigg’s face, hands grasping his hips and holding Cloud’s ass close. He smirked, plunging his tongue deep into the inner workings of Cloud’s behind lips pressing against the lips of his ass while his tongue pushed in deep and licked and curled against the inner walls of his hole tasting something that could only be described as pure Cloud. </p><p>Biggs pulled back licking his lips, shivering as he could only watch as Cloud’s hole quivered and opened up almost winching at him begging for something more inside of him. “Just look at that little hole of yours, all wet and twitchy.” He smirked and pushed two fingers inside of Cloud’s ass. </p><p>“Biggs!” Squealed Cloud, the sudden penetration had him arching his back. The fingers wiggled around and swirled clockwise and counterclockwise motions. They rubbed and grinded against his inner walls as they clenched around the invading limbs. “B-Bi~iiiiggs! Biggs!” </p><p>“Hm? What’s the matter Cloud? Need more? Such a greedy Soldier you are.” He pushed in a third finger, forcing the three of them apart as he leaned in and ran his tongue along the rim of his ass and pushed his tongue back in once more. “But I bet I know what you really want right? Something big.” Another lick. “Something thick.” Another finger was added making it four inside of him. “Something hard right~?” </p><p>“Y-Yes!” Squealed Cloud when the fingers curled, and they touched something deep inside of him. That something was a small little bundle of nerves inside of him, that small little bundle sent waves of pure rapture through his entire system. “Fuck! Biggs please!” </p><p>“Then you're gonna earn it, Soldier boy.” Biggs pulled away from him, pulling his fingers right out of his ass despite its best attempts to clench to keep them inside of him. Biggs got up and moved to sit on the Bench right next to him. “You want my dick? Then before you can get it you're gonna help me get clean, so up and put that tongue of yours to use cause you're gonna lick me clean.” </p><p>“C-clean?” Cloud asked, looking at Biggs from where he was leaning against the bar. He didn’t look dirty, but he was coated in sweat. “I-isn’t that what the shower is for? Want me to clean you in there?” he asked, somewhat confused. </p><p>“Nah Cloud. The best way to get cleaned off after a long day and hard workout is a tongue bath from a hungry bitch,” Biggs said, leaning back and folding his hands behind his head, exposing fuzzy pits, the scent of musk growing stronger when he did. “And I think you wouldn’t mind doing that, would ya?” His thick cock laying hard against his abs, a tickle of pre-cum mixing with the sweat coating them. </p><p>“I-I think the shower may be better,” Cloud stuttered, imagining himself licking every inch of toned, sweaty skin clean, drinking in the scent coming off him. </p><p>“For some people maybe. But didn’t you say you’d do anything for me earlier,” Biggs smirked, his cock jumping against his abs when he saw Cloud blush. “Well, I think ya can make it up to me with a nice tongue bath.” He said, beckoning Cloud closer. When he was standing beside him, Biggs grabbed him and pulled him down, pressing him so low that he was just above his feet. “Start with the legs Soldier boy, then work your way up.”</p><p>Cloud looked up at Biggs from where he crouched, eyes hazy with lust. He could see sweat still glistening on his skin, droplets pouring down every few seconds, the man's heavy balls hanging over the edge of the bench while his cock rested on his abs, bobbing and thwacking against them as he flexed the shaft. Still looking up at him, Cloud leaned in and gave a long lick along Biggs’ calf, licking up the sweat as he went. He tasted salt, but also something that was unique to Biggs, musky and tangy, tasting of spices he couldn’t place. “Mmmm,” he hummed, savouring the taste before going in for another, and another. Within moments he was licking every inch of Biggs’ leg, cleaning every bit of smooth skin he could reach, moving to get the inner and outer leg as he worked his way up. Every time he swapped he had to redo the lower parts, sweat continuously tickling down and undoing his work. Something Cloud didn’t mind at all. Eventually he’d reached Biggs’ thigh, licking closer and closer to the heavy balls that hung off the bench. Just as he was about to finish the leg, licking along where his thigh met his groin, saltier and muskier than anywhere else on his legs, a hand grabbed his hair and pulled him away. </p><p>“Careful Cloudy, wouldn’t want you to disappoint me,” Biggs said, leering down at him. “Legs first, we’re saving the best for last.”</p><p>Cloud let out a small almost submissive whimper, but he knew he had to obey. He couldn’t help it, the sheer amount of need he was feeling towards wanting to have Biggs’ cock inside of him, he wanted it so badly he just had to have it inside of him. Licking his lips, he made quick work of Briggs’ other leg, cleaning it just as well as he had done to his first. Once the leg was clean, he dragged his tongue up along his waist, swirling it around the slight treasure trail and trailing up towards Briggs’ abs. He took his time, licking each individual one of Biggs’ abs. Kissing each one upon finishing cleaning them. Pulling back from his pecs, he licked right up the middle and slowly worked his way up along his chest towards his pecs. Looking upon those muscled pecs he licked right between the crevice between and then licked along them swirling his tongue along his nipples and then down closing his mouth around his nipple and giving it a small suck. “Damn, you’ve got quite the hunger don't you.” Biggs smirked, looking down at Cloud. “Look at you, the mighty Soldier boy reduced to a needy cock crazed little slut aren’t you.” </p><p>Cloud let out a small grunt pulling away from his nipple, and licked the other one before licking across and over the pectoral. He didn’t want to admit it, but being called a slut by Biggs’ had his dick jumping in pleasure. He gulped, his tongue darting out his mouth and along his side as Bigg’s lifted his arms up letting Cloud get close to his pit the intoxicating scent coming off it was absolutely thick and nearly made his knees buckle. “Oh no you don't pit sniffer.” A hand grabbed him by the back of his head and he was forced face first into Biggs’ armpit and the male closed his arm around his head trapping him in place.<br/>
“Hnnnnnn!” Cloud gasped, inhaling as the sudden force of being pushed into the pit caused him to inhale and he moaned which came out as a muffle choked moan. The reason being as it felt as if he was being choked by the sheer thick scent of Biggs musk. He couldn’t help but shudder, gasping sharply his dick throbbed and a spurt of pre sprayed from his dick squirting all over Biggs’ side.</p><p>“Hey hey, now look what you did, you’ve gone and gotten me all dirty.” Snorted Biggs, flexing his arm to force his face deeper into his pit nearly rubbing his face right into it, the scent burning his nostrils to the point he gagged, yet he enjoyed it nonetheless. “Look at the mighty Soldier.” He snorted watching as Cloud was all but grinding against him, rutting and grinding and moaning into his pit. “The once proud and strong fighter, just give him the scent of sweat and B.O and he’s nothing more than a little slut just begging to do anything to get a dick in his ass.” He chuckled. “Is that why you’re always so quiet? Don't want anyone to know the truth? That your a little closet cock sucking, needy bitch who’s just looking for the next dick to suck?.” </p><p>Cloud’s response was muffled by Biggs’ arm holding his face against his pit, sweaty hair getting in his mouth when he tried to speak. His cock throbbed, shooting more pre against Biggs, soaking more of his skin. The smell and taste were overwhelming Cloud, stronger than anywhere else on his body. He licked at the pit, cleaning every drop of rank sweat he could, breathing in the rank scent till it started to fade. </p><p>“Hah, such a musk whore. You’re eating my pit without me doing anything,” Biggs said, flexing his arm and pressing Cloud against him harder. He heard Cloud groan in pleasure and felt another shot of pre hit his side. “I could keep you here all night and you’d probably pay me for it, wouldn’t you bitch?” he taunted, raising his arm using his other arm to grab Cloud’s hair and roughly yank him out. </p><p>Cloud’s expression was dazed, eyes unfocused and clouded over, mouth hanging open as a mix of sweat and drool dripped down the corner of it. Cloud’s cock was rock hard and throbbing, twitching and releasing a little trickle of pre every few seconds, getting slower and weaker the longer he spent outside of his pit. “Hah, you’re addicted after only a few minutes in my pit slut. Should’ve done this the day we met, would've made working with you a lot more fun,” Biggs said, letting go of Cloud’s head. He leaned back, raising his other arm and looked over at Cloud. “Well slut? Want another round? By the time you’re done ya won’t be able to get hard without smelling a real man.”</p><p>Cloud didn’t even have to be grabbed by Biggs to stick his face into his pit, he dove right into it and pressed his face tight against the musky, manly smelling hair covered pit and he went to town. Biggs just like before closed his arms around his head trapping Cloud in place unwilling and not gonna let him go. Just like before the strong scent burned his nose, his tongue swiped across the rank damp pit, not at all minding the fact he was feeling as if he was entering a haze, an incredibly strong one that wasn’t gonna let him go. </p><p>“That’s right, lick it all up sweat sucker. Be a good little Musk bitch and get me all nice and clean.” Biggs flexed once more, squeezing Cloud’s head and causing even more sweat to form. Cloud was breathing heavily, his hot breath only causing Biggs to sweat even more making it even more for Cloud to clean up. When he felt like Cloud had done enough, Biggs let him go. “Look at that, all nice and spotless too. Guess that little mouth of yours is good for more than just smart remarks.” Cloud’s expression was even more dazed than before, eyes glossy and glazed the glow of Mako mixed with the gleam of lust that he was feeling showing how deep into his lust that Cloud was lost in. </p><p>“Well, you’ve got me all nice and clean from my legs to my arms, now that just leaves one last place.” Cloud’s eyes widened and they dropped down to Biggs’ crotch, the man holding his dick by the base and slowly wagged it around watching his head move from side to side. “Like a fucking trained mutt, just like Barret said, no your not even a mutt your a trained bitch who’s been looking for a cock to suck, so you want it? Then you got fucking clean it whore, so get down on your knees bitch boy and show me that you can earn this dick.” </p><p>Cloud dropped to his knees in an instant, almost crawling over to him, eyes locked with the thick sweat covered balls and the pulsing throbbing member that was above them, the scent of Biggs’ musk was even stronger, far more than his pits had been it was almost like it was slapping Cloud in his face and the blonde was loving it, as soon as he was close he pushed his face right into his balls and inhaled. Cloud moaned loudly and hotly his dick squirting pre all over the ground at Biggs’ feet. “Look at you, I don't think you're a Soldier. No tour a first class bitch and one who’s been in need of a real fucking man’s scent, not some artifical shit that I bet Shinra feed you to keep you contained, this is where you belong right on the ground between a man’s legs and pleasing him like the lowly little first class fuck bitch you are.” </p><p>“Get in there musk bitch, make my balls shine.” Biggs pressed Cloud into his balls, closing his legs and holding him there, making sure that Cloud couldn’t move an inch. He flexed his cock, making it jump from his abs to bump against Cloud’s head. “Get to work bitch, nice and clean.”</p><p>He could feel Biggs cock resting on his forehead, a steady stream of pre dripping into his hair. ‘Fuck, I’m going to smell like him for days,’ Cloud realized as it soaked into his scalp, cock jumping at the thought. He pressed his head forward, hard to do with steel hard thighs holding him steady, reaching out his tongue to lap at the balls pressed against his face. The scent and taste at his pits was nothing compared to Biggs balls, the sack was soaked with sweat, practically dripping on the floor, the taste strong enough for his cock to spurt out a glob of pre with each lick. Biggs’ balls were large and perfectly smooth, heavy with man milk that he needed to taste. </p><p>A loud sigh left Biggs, folding his hands behind his head as he lay back, looking down at the slut drunk off his musk and addicted to his scent, worshiping his nuts with abandon. “Keep going slut, if you actually impress me I may have a reward for you,” Biggs said, flexing his legs around Cloud, a moan coming from the bitch. “Come on mutt, prove that you’re actually worth something as a fag.”</p><p>Cloud groaned, pressing his face back against the orbs filled with man milk, the milk that he wanted, no that he needed to taste. He could already feel dropplest of Biggs’ thick pre rolling down his forehead, his hair no doubt matted with the man’s thick pre-seed. He nuzzled and licked at his balls, glossing his tongue over the first then licking over to the other dragging it right down the middle and then right along the underside. He pressed his lips against them, opening them to let his tongue be stained with the taste of the thick musk his taste buds singing praise as he swallowed the taste of the pungent, intoxicating scent that had burned his nose and would have made any lesser man weak in the knees from how awful it smelled. </p><p>But not Cloud, no this scent was better than anything he had ever smelled and the taste, by the Lifestream the taste it must have been what heaven tastes like. He slobbered all over his balls, getting them soaked in his own saliva to the point it was dripping down onto the floor or it would have had Cloud opened his mouth as wide as he could and took Biggs’ sack into his mouth and hummed around them his tongue lapping and licking at them he was determined to impress him. “Well well, seems you're not only a musk licker, but a ball cleaner as well.” Smirked Biggs, his cock twitching once more letting loose another stream of his pre drool down on top of Cloud’s hair matting his blond locks with his seed, not that it mattered to Cloud as he was beginning to enjoy the sensation of having Biggs’ seed drip down into his hair.</p><p>Biggs snorted watching Cloud swirl his balls around in his mouth, the blonde swordsman was swirling and licking at them aiming to memorize the taste of Biggs musk, pulling off them once he was sure they were clean and he let them pop free from his mouth. “Huh, look at that you actually did make them shine. I'm impressed.” He smiled, pulling back and let his fat dick rest atop Cloud’s face stream of pre all but spill into his hair. “Now you can have a taste of the prize you have been dying to get.” Cloud all but dove for Biggs cock, tongue running along the base and up towards the tip slowly licking away the sweat that covered member, he moaned as he slowly got to the head opening his mouth and closed his lips around it giving a satisfied moan while he slowly moved his head forward letting it invade his mouth as the long member slid along his tongue letting the stream of pre shoot right along it and down his throat. </p><p>He savoured the taste, different from the musk coming off Biggs, lacking the sweaty scent from their workout and trips above the plate, but the spices, rich and salty, coating his throat as it flowed down. He didn’t know how, but Biggs was leaking like a faucet, pre-filling his stomach steadily. The head of the shaft sat heavy, filing his mouth and stretching his jaw wide enough that it almost ached, only getting more painful as Bigs slowly slid it further in until it touched the back of his throat. As it began pressing into it though, he let out a gag.</p><p>Biggs glared down at Cloud, unimpressed. “And here I thought you’d actually appreciate a real cock you bitch,” he started, grabbing Clouds hair with one hand, harshly grabbing it and pulling him off. The slut whimpered at the lost taste, straining to get back onto his cock. “If you’re not going to suck it like a good fag then I’ll give it to you like a cum dump craves,” he said, tightening his grip before pulling Cloud onto his cock, forcing half his foot long, beercan thick cock into the Soldier. He felt him gag around his cock, but didn’t let up, forcing another few inches down his throat before pulling him off, only his head still in Cloud’s mouth. Then slammed in back in, pressing Cloud further down. Doing it again and again until Cloud had taken his entire cock. He could see Cloud was still struggling on his cock, but he only pressed him further down. Making sure his nose was buried in his trimmed bush, sweaty and musky even after the tongue bath.</p><p>“If I feel any teeth bitch, then you’ll never get another taste of me ever again,” he threatened, Cloud stilling at those words. “I’m glad you understand slut. Now why don’t we put you to good use.” He grabbed Cloud’s head with both hands and pulled him off, only the head between his lips, before slamming him down, facefucking him with his entire length. </p><p>Biggs’ cock forced itself into his throat and pushed in deep, the force of his thrust had nearly caused him to gag and on reflex bite down on what was infaving his windpipe. It was only through his training and sheer force of will that he kept himself from doing so. He didn’t want to lose the taste of Biggs’ rod no matter what, even as the man fucking-no raping his throat caused him to choke on it he wouldn’t bit down. Those heavy orbs slammed against his chin with blistering force no doubt already turning the skin of his chin red from the force of his thrust. In and out, in and out, over and over again he found himself being forced down onto Biggs hard rod and his nose pushed against his cock once more getting a noseful of his musk.</p><p>“This is where you belong bitch.” Biggs groaned, his dick sheathing itself into his mouth once more, he forced his hard man meat into his throat groaning feeling the blonde’s throat spasm and clench around his dick making the stream of his pre spray right down into his stomach when it was lodged inside of it and when he pulled out he soaked his throat in his pre-spunk. “On your knees, taking a real man’s dick in this mouth pussy of yours and getting my rocks off just so you can have your little taste of my nuts.” He pulled out and slapped his cock against Cloud’s face splattering it with his pre and dool before going back to fucking his throat.</p><p>Every surge of his hips drove him closer and closer to his release, something he knew that Cloud wanted and that was for him to finally bust his nut and give him a taste of his seed. “Ya fucking little cum crazed, musk loving bitch.” Hissed Biggs with each surge of his hips the stream of pre getting stronger and stronger as Biggs could feel it he was close, “You want my fucking nut juice? There here! Have it!” Heat burst at the base of his spine and spread throughout his entire body his balls pulling up and he came hard. A thick torrent of pure hot man spunk sprayed into Cloud’s mouth causing his cheeks to inflate and eyes to widen as he quickly worked on swallowing what he could. “Don't. You. Waste. A. Drop!” Hissed Biggs as he was unloading one massive stream of his seed into his mouth and down his throat. </p><p>He felt the huge cock in his throat throb larger, pulsing enough that he couldn’t breath around it before it deflated slightly, a huge blast of cum pouring out of Biggs’ cock and straight into his mouth. He swallowed as fast as he could, wanting to drink every drop of the rich, thick cum. He thought Biggs pre was heavenly, but his cum, his cum was divine, as if the gods had blessed Biggs balls to release the most delicious nectar. He wanted to savour the taste, but he could feel another blast about to flood his mouth. Blast after blast of cum poured out of Biggs into his hungry mouth, every drop greedily swallowed. He wasn’t sure how long he knelt there, drinking cum, but by the time Biggs’ release began to slow, he felt bloated, stomach a bit uncomfortable, as if he’d had a huge meal. The final dribble of cum he savored, holding Biggs cock in his mouth to clean it off, he swirled the last of the cum around his mouth, lazily sucking on the tip of Biggs shaft as he swished the thick cum back and forth. </p><p>Biggs was a bit impressed, Cloud taking every drop was something not many sluts had done for him before, usually spilling at least a few drops. He could see the blond was so focused on his cock and cum that he didn’t notice his wandering gaze. Cloud’s hair was matted with pre, some of it weighted down, but most of the locks were still sticking up, clumped and tangled together, his face was covered in trails that his pre had flowed down, mixed with the sweat still coating his toned body. </p><p>“Not bad musk slut, even if it took me getting ya into the mood,” Biggs praised, pulling his cleaned cock from Cloud’s lips, petting his sticky hair, thick with his pre. Before tightening his grip and jerking his head back so Cloud was looking him in the eyes. “But you have a long want to go if you think you’re worthless holes are worth me using them again.” He harshly said, grinning at the raw need in Cloud’s eyes. “But, if you really want my cock, I’ll make you my cum craving, musk loving bitch, training your holes to service me. You want that slut?”</p><p>Cloud was shivering, his eyes got even darker with lust and desire for the glow from the Mako only intensifying the glow. That was what he wanted, that was what he needed, it was what he desired. He wanted that so fucking badly that he could already feel his hole twitching in need as he looked at Biggs’ massive member he felt the sudden strage sensation in his ass the sensation of being empty like he just had to have something to fill the void that was inside of him. “Yes.” He wanted it, his pride as a Soldier be damned. “Yes, sweet mother fucking Lifestream in a can yes.” He whimpered! Cloud was whimpering in need. “Please, B-Biggs please I want it, I want it so badly it's gonna drive me insane!” </p><p>Biggs couldn’t help it, he laughed and he laughed loudly. How could he not? Hearing someone with so much pride like Cloud begging for him to fuck him like some sort of two bit whore, to think he was able to break some sort of steel willed man like Cloud it was a massive turn on than anything else. He licked his lips and chuckled. “Alright then, on your back on the beck bitch and put those legs up in the air and let me see that pussy of yours, it's time to bust it wide open and make it into a proper cunt.” </p><p>Cloud nodded, scrambling to climb on to the bench and lay on his back throwing his legs up into the air and he reached down and grabbed them. Holding them apart letting his ass cheeks part to show off his pretty pink, winking hole that was aching to have him inside of him. “Biggs please.” Whimpered Cloud looking up at him, tongue licking his lips. “F-Fuck.” He struggled to say but he wanted it so damn much. “Please fuck me, I-I want you inside of me. I want your cock in me! Please Biggs!” </p><p>“You asked for it slut, but there’s no going back from this,” he said, moving to straddle the bench, pressing the tip of his cock against Cloud’s hole. He spat in his hand, before smearing it on his cock, making it glisten with a mix of his and Cloud’s saliva. He smeared the rest onto Cloud’s winking hole, jabbing two fingers into the slut who arched his back, hole clenching around his fingers at the sudden intrusion. “Open it cunt, if you’re not going to let my dick in, I’ll find a more willing hole to use,” be grunted, adding a third finger and stretching the blond’s hole without mercy, stretching it to its limits. </p><p>“Y-yes sir,” Cloud choked out, cock jumping as he tried to hold back a cry of pain. The rough stretching somehow still feeling good. He willed his hole to open, letting Biggs stretching him further open. “FR-fill me B-biggs,” he gasped, the fingers brushing something in him that made him see stars, his cock spurting pre all over his abs and pecs. </p><p>“Such a hory fuck toy, making a mess of yourself with just my fingrs in you,” he grunted, adding a fouth fingers and shoving them in until all four fingers were fully in the tight hole. “I guess you may be worth a pity fuck, earned at least one load in your useless hole,” pulling his fingers out quickly, Cloud’s hole gaping open from the harsh stretching. He shifted his hips forward, cock resting against the lax hole for a moment. “You asked for this fag,” Biggs laughed, shoving his entire foot long cock in Cloud with one brutal thrust, no mercy as Cloud’s hole clamped around him. </p><p>Cloud’s eyes blew open so wide they looked as if they were going to pop out of his skull. His back arched, mouth fell open and he howled from the sudden penetration of the thick rod being forced into his ass and forced his walls to part and stretch around it. Biggs grunted looking down at Cloud’s hole watching as the once tight pucker was forced open and open wide to swallow his dick he continued pushing and pushed hard forcing every last inch of his man meat into the boy’s ass he looked down watching as Cloud’s ass hole sunk into itself as he pushed all of his dick into it and he could feel his ass clenching around his cock like it was a pair of cock sucking lips. </p><p>“Damn! Look at this! This cunt is taking all of me! And doing so well! Your practicallly trying to get me to blow right now aren’t you a fucking little bitch boi?” His hand came down and slapped against Cloud’s ass making the Soldier arch and squeak. “Listen to you, sounding more and more like the faggot ass bitch you were meant to be.” He pulled out half way and surged forward driving his hard shaft into Cloud once more earning another squeal and felt his inner walls clench around him. “Squeezing that little fucking faggot cunt around my man meat, you fucking first class cock whore.” He didn’t pick up his speed settling into a nice slow and yet harsh pace, slowly pulling his dick out of his ass and then driving it back in hard making his balls smack against Cloud’s ass with such force that the sound echoed through the room.<br/>
He reached up and grabbed Cloud’s legs forcing them back farther, making more room for him to bend down over Cloud as he gradually began to gain speed. “Bet it doesn’t even hurt you does it? Having a real man cock busting down the walls of this bitch cunt of yours.” He growled slamming into him over and over again, growing faster and harder with each thrust, his hips smacking his ass cheeks making them ripple with each thrust as the skin was slowly turning a shade of red. “I bet you’d be able to take more than just me, be I could get a couple of guys and we could take turns double dicking your bitch cunt, pump this pussy full of our seed and watch you look like a fully knocked up whore.” Cloud’d dick twitched and he moaned loudly, his head falling back to lay against the bench as Biggs was forcing his legs up near his head. “You like that? The thought of having a ton of guys just using you as a dump for all their spunk? Breeding you like a propper bitch should be?” </p><p>Moaning at Biggs' words, Cloud let the images run through his mind. Countless faceless men standing around whole two thrust into his sloppy hole before cumming, mixing with countless other loads men had dumped in him. Another man fucking his face before cumming, the first bit going down his throat before painting his face. So much cum covering him that his skin was entirely coated, hair plastered down under dozens of loads soaked into it, his stomach jiggling from all the cum it was holding. </p><p>A load moan left his slut, hole tightening like a vice, stopping Biggs from thrusting for a moment. “Shit whore, it’ll take more than that to make me fill you, I thought you wanted this load in you,” He said, thrusting harder into Cloud, loving how he gripped him. He didn’t expect Cloud to squeal, cock jumping and balls tightening up. Biggs leaned to the side, still thrusting to watch, and… laughed, a small puddle beneath Cloud, not even a teaspoon of cum splattered on the bench. “Really fag, you call that a load? No wonder you’re a cock slut. Can’t make enough cum to even be called a man.” Giving a hard spank to Clouds ass, the slut giving a choked ‘gah!’ as he did. “And if you’re gonna keep cumming, I’m just gonna use you harder until you get me off.”</p><p>He knew Biggs was pissed from how his fucking changed. Before it was pleasurable, a bit uncomfortable at times, but he enjoyed the rough treatment. Now, Biggs was destroying his cunt, fucking it without any care for his feelings. Using his ass as nothing more than a toy to get off. Harder and faster thrusts, drawing the entirety of his cock back until only his fat head was still in him, then slamming it all back in. Loud smacking filled the gym as his bubble ass was glowing red from the hard thrusts, his balls were aching, battered by Biigs larger and heavier ones. Another thrust, hitting something inside him had Cloud shaking, his cock spurting another pathetic load to join his first, hole clamping around Biggs again. </p><p>Biggs hips jerked, pulling back and snapping forward as he buried his hard cock into Cloud’s ass with each thrust of his hips, grinding his balls against his ass and using his hand to give his already red cheeks as under him Cloud was shaking, shivering, writhing and crying out in rapture. His face flushed red and his mouth hung open in a perfect O-shape tongue hanging out his mouth as once more he came again shooting another pathetic load all over the bench under him only slightly making the puddle bigger but not by much. Biggs hunched over him and slammed in harder and faster roughly grinding against his ass and groaning as the walls of Cloud’s cunt clamped down on his dick wanting so badly to milk him for his load but he wasn’t going to let them get it from him at least not yet. “Fucking hell, this cunt is hungry for my nut! You want it so badly, yet I’m the one who’s doing the most work.” he grunted placing his hands on Cloud’s ass and digging his fingers into it leaving deep grooves in the skin. “That’s gonna change.” </p><p>Before he could register what it was Biggs said, he squealed and gasped when Biggs pulled out and didn’t push back in. Cloud’s hole was left gaping open, twitching and leaving him whining and pushing back against the air to try and impale his ass back on that dick.”Sit that pussy down!” Snapped Biggs slapping Cloud ass making him jump. “Needy little fuck whore, now wait right fucking there.” Cloud nodded as Biggs left him right there on the bench, it was only a few minutes but for Cloud it felt like hours and the hunger for Biggs dick was gnawing away at him. “So you can follow orders, least you can do that right.” Cloud expected to have the dick shoved back into him and Bigigs would resume fucking him...that was not the case. </p><p>“Oh no no, not this time fag-bitch you want my nut? Then you’re gonna work for it.” Grabbing Cloud by his hair and yanked him up, ignoring the needy sounding mewling moan that came from him. He moved and sat down laying back with his arms behind his head and his hands behind his head. “You’re gonna spread those legs of yours, and sit that cunt down on my dick and ride me, and I don't mean no pathetic bitch riding. No, you’re gonna ride me like you mean it cause if you don't get me off I will leave and you won’t get this dick back inside you at all.” He smirked. “Do you understand?” </p><p>“Y-yes Bi-,” Cloud started, only for Biggs to reach up and grab his left nipple before twisting it hard, a screech of pain leaving him. </p><p>“From now on, it’s Sir or Master, sluts don’t get to use my name,” Biggs said, giving the nipple another hard twist before releasing it. “Now, sit your cunt down on me and hold it there.”</p><p>He whimpered and did as ordered, swinging his leg over the bench and lined up his hole with Biggs’ cock. With no hesitation, he sank down on his cock, slowing for a moment when he was half way down, a glare from Master had him pushing past his discomfort to sink the rest of the way down. He could feel Biggs’ soft hair ticking the edge of his hole. He flexed his hole around Biggs, getting a smirk from the other man who grabbed his hips.</p><p>“Not bad slut, but just to make sure…” he trailed off, tightening his grip and thrusting up into Cloud while pulling him down, making sure Cloud was fully impaled on his cock. “There we go, feel every inch of my cock in you slut? Bet you love being filled like this. And look at your clit,” he said, flicking Cloud’s hard cock, throbbing wildly and leaking pre onto his abs. “At this rate you’ll need to clean me off again. But before we get to the best part….” he trailed off, reaching below the bench. “Hold still slut, or this will hurt a lot more.”</p><p>Cloud saw Biggs reach for his left nipple, fiddling with something before something cold clamped on, and when Biggs moved his hands away, an alligator clamp was pinching his nipple, dangling from the end was a tiny weight. A moment later his right nipple was similarly decorated. They felt off, heavy and uncomfortable, somewhat painful, but the constant tugging on his nipples from the weights was exciting, his cock releasing another spit of pre onto Biggs. He admired them for a moment before Biggs grabbed his hips again and fucked into him hard. He’d gotten used to the brutal fucking, the not the weights on his nipples jumped when he was thrust into, then fell and tugged on his nipples hard, a gasp of pain leaving his mouth as tears gathered in the corner of his eyes, and to his humiliation, his cock let out another pathetic load, spraying across Biggs’ abs. </p><p>“Well well! Seems the little faggot-bitch not only likes it rough, but likes the pain and the humiliation.” Smirked Biggs grabbing Cloud by his hips and forcing him up and watched as the weights tugged downward from gravity pulling them down making him squirm and quiver as Biggs only laughed at Cloud, removing one hand from his hip and reaching up to comb his fingers through the blondes hair and curled his fingers grasping at the curls of hair on the Soldier’s nape and tugged on them roughly grinning madly at the high pitched whine re got in return and the sight of Cloud’s dick bouncing and jerking as he tried to force himself down to alleviate the pain that came from his nipples being forced downward. </p><p>It was only after another tug on his hair did Biggs finally let him fall, and he let him sit there, as the pain emanating from his scalp ran right through his body and down towards his cock, heat pooling in his stomach. He squirmed as Biggs reached up and yanked on the weight that was attached to the clamp on his right nipple and then on to the one on the left watching Cloud struggle to keep focusing on riding as he’d rank on the weights stretching the boys nipples. “Hm, so it seems you can take a little pain.” He smirked, watching Cloud’s eyes rolling back in pleasure as he pushed and forced himself up and down the weights swinging around and swaying as they were tugged and yanked, his cock reacting each time shooting yet another spurt of his pathetic load. “All those sounds you make, you really are a greedy little cock slut for my dick.”</p><p>Cloud opened his mouth to give a response, only for Biggs to pull on the weights making Cloud let out a shrike instead. He sat back and watched Cloud, cheeks pink and flushed, stuffed full of his cock. Body glistening with sweat as he worked himself up and down, rolling his hips to get his cunt to grip and squeeze Biggs member each time he forced himself to fall back down, sweat and precum matted hair sticking to his forehead, smirking Biggs gave a minor thrust of his own watching as Cloud came with a scream no doubt his cock had struck that spot inside of him making the poor blond see stars. “Fucking perfect little toy of a whore I got.” He smiled. “Finally doing something right with that worthless cunt of yours, keep it up i think I can actually feel something building.” He joked watching as Cloud worked himself up to another climax as he tried to get Biggs to blow.    </p><p>Biggs yawned mockingly, lazily thrusting his hips into Cloud redoubled his efforts, slamming himself down harder and fasting, trying to milk Biggs’ load. “Finally doing a half decent job, for a cum hungry slut, you must really want this load.” Thrusting his hips a bit harder when Cloud squeezed around him, making sure to tighten the further he got off Biggs cock. He could see Cloud’s tits were puffy and red, straining from the weights constantly tugging on them, rubbing the raw, and just begging to be played with later. Cloud was moving fast enough now that the weights were banging against his pecs every time he reached the top of Biggs, cock, pulling them up and down with every thrust. </p><p>Cloud was in a state of near constant bliss. His hole being wrecked, nipples, ‘tits’ his mind siad, were being tugged and tortured in such a delicious way, and Biggs still smelt better than anything in his life. The stud he rode was covered in a sheen of sweat again, looking up at him with a gaze that made him feel worthless. And he loved it. Being used by the stud as nothing more than a way for him to get off.  His cock was bouncing off Biggs’ stomach , splattering him with pre every time, bouncing in his growing pool of cum that was forming between the stone hard abs. </p><p>He could feel Biggs throbbing inside him, and heard the way the man's breathing hitch more and more often. Something in Cloud purred with delight at actually getting his Master off. Every time he heard the man groan, or moan against his will, his flopping cock released another pitiful load on Sir’s chest. Eventually, he heard Biggs grunt, before hands locked onto his waist and pulled him down hard.</p><p>“Fucking slut, going to give you what you’ve been working for all night.”</p><p>That was the one and last warning he got from his Master, as he felt his Master’s cock spasming violently inside of his ass. His Master threw his head back and let out a low growling groan as Cloud was pulled down tightly on his dick as it throbbed, twitched, and spasmed before he finally he started to cum and when his Master started cuming Cloud felt as if he was sitting on a water hose with a nozzle set on jet mode, as his Master came and came hard a gushing geyser that flooded Cloud’s ass. The first shot filled his ass up easily, the second shot pushed more of it into his stomach, and the third shot had Cloud squealing as he arched his back and came himself though far far less than Briggs.</p><p>Thick hot spunk poured out of his Master’s cock and into his guts, as the wet slopping sounds of his Master giving a few small thrusts bouncing Cloud on his dick. He held him still as his cock was still spasming inside of him, filling him with his thick seed that he’d been desiring all this time was finally filling him literally. Cloud managed to look down with his eyes widening, watching as his once flat stomach was growing bigger and bigger swelling with each pump of his Master’s seed that was completely and utterly filling his guts. By the time Biggs was done, Cloud’s hands were resting on his overly bloated stomach as he did in fact look as if he was knocked up. </p><p>“Well Faggot-bitch look at that.” Smirked his Master, bringing his hand up to give his cum bloated belly a smack. He couldn’t help but smirk in pride upon seeing Cloud caressing his stomach, so full with his Master’s seed. “How’s it feel to be like a knocked up bitch? Having all my baby batter inside that cunt of yours?”</p><p>“S-so goooood, M-master,” Cloud managed to get out, groaning when he thrusted deeper in, churning all of the cum in him, making it shift. It felt amazing to him, every nerve on fire. “T-thank you,” he panted, his cock still hard and shooting on Biggs every few moments. He didn’t have the energy to get off his Masters cock, content to stay impaled there until the man ordered him to move. Something in him was satisfied to stay this way, filled with cock and cum, having gotten another man off in the best way he possibly could. </p><p>Biggs gave his new bitch a once over. He was covered in sweat, panting and flushed. His once tight abs were gone, stretched over a massive cum gut, the size of a watermelon. Flexing his cock, slowly softening inside his slut, he grinned as he boi groaned, belly jiggling. He moved one hand to begin pressing on it, Cloud squirming and whining quietly at the discomfort. His other hand went to his left nipple, and tugged on the weight. </p><p>“You must love this, finally found your reason to live, haven’t ya cum dump?” He teased.</p><p>“Y-yes Master.” </p><p>“Good slut, now why don’t we go head to the locker room, and you can clean me off again,” Biggs teased, Cloud slowly rising off his cock with shaky legs. Just as his head was about to emerge, he spoke again. “And don’t waste my cum slut, it’s worth far more than you. You can empty out once we’re cleaned off.”</p><p>“Y-yes Master,” Cloud gulped, not sure if he could actually manage to close enough to do that.</p><p>“And if you somehow manage to, I’ll take you for something special after this,” Biggs said, noting how Cloud perked up, cock bobbing and throbbing as he walked towards the locker room. </p><p>~Scene Break~</p><p>“Hey Biggs!” Snapping to attention, he looked up to see none other than Tifa waving her hand in his face, looking around he saw that Jess was standing next to him, hands on her hips and a pout on her lips, had they been calling him? He wasn’t sure, but he knew when Jess got that look ya better start listening. </p><p>“Yeah? What’s up gals.” He asked, smiling at both of them. “What can I do for you today?” He wasn’t sure if he forgot something, or if they had noticed he wasn’t paying attention. Either way, he knew he better shape up or be on the end of one of Tifa and Jess’s rants. </p><p>“We were asking if you’d seen Cloud.” The Brawler of Avalanche asked, her tone carrying a slight hint of worry showing she was concerned about her missing friend. “I went to go up to check on him this morning and I didn’t see him in his room, and Jess said you were the last one to see him, so where is he?” </p><p>“Yeah, come on Biggs where is the hunk of a Soldier.” Smirked Jess, her tone holding a jokingly flirtatious tone to it. “We’d searched most of the sector and even asked around to see if he’d don't any jobs but no one else has seen him, save for you being the last one so where is he?” </p><p>It took a few moments for Biggs to get his wits about, and when he did he gave a small laugh. “Ah right.” He said waving his hand through the air. “Sorry Tifa, ya see Cloud and I decided to hit the gym last night and well we went a little overboard and Cloud sort of strained something in his leg so I took him over to my place to rest of the night ya know to help him rest up so he wouldn’t put too much pressure on it.” </p><p>Tifa looked at him in silence for a moment, then she sighed threading her fingers behind her back. “That sounds like him alright,” </p><p>“So if ya took him home last night, where’s he now? Wouldn’t Cloud have come with you to the meeting?” Tife said, tilting her head and wondering why he wouldn’t have come. “SOLDIERS heal pretty fast usually, wouldn’t he have been fine by morning?”</p><p>“Yeah, he was up before I was, it seemed like he was ready to go. But the mission won’t be for a few days yet so he took off. Said something about training for a few days and he’d check back in to find out when we had to go,” Biggs explained, keeping his face neutral. “He left a bit before dawn, and my block tends to be mostly late risers, so it makes sense that no one saw him head out. But he was heading towards Sector 8 when he left, not sure where he went after that.”</p><p>“Really? Training already? Couldn’t he take it easy for one night,” Jess said, shaking her head. “And I was gonna make dinner for us tonight.” she went on. “Oh well, more for Wedge then. He’ll be happy about that,” she smiles.</p><p>“Wedge is always happy about food, and more doof is even better for him,” Biggs said, before his PHS beeped.  “I gotta head out, but I just wanted to check when we were gonna make our move.”</p><p>“That… may take some time,” Jess said, her face falling. “The explosives we got were pretty strong stuff. I don’t wanna risk another raid at this point. I can weaken them to what I need, but it’ll take a while. At least a few weeks, maybe a month before I can even start building a new bomb. I’ll let you know.” </p><p>“Got it. Guess we’ll lay low for a while. I’ll let Cloud know you were looking for him if I see him,” Biggs said, turning away, waving a hand. “See ya!”<br/>
“Later Biggs.”</p><p>“See you at dinner!”</p><p>Sector 7 was lively, talking about an apparent raid on SHINRA the night before. He walked through the streets towards his house, waving to a few people he recognized and making small talk. He quickly arrived at his home, unlocking the three locks on his door before slipping inside, relocking them behind him, and turning to the center of the room. </p><p>There in the center of the room was none other than Cloud, the Soldier was standing on the balls of his feet and trying to lessen the strain on his shoulders, his hands shackled together by metal cuffs, raised above his head and looped over a hook. A O-ring gag was locked securely in place letting his tongue hang out his mouth, or it would be had it not been for the dildo currently lodged down his throat as it was connected to the ring, at the base of his cock was a leather band that was quite snug around it, of course the most frustrating of it all would have to be the nipple clamps on his chest that were chained to a pair of identical weights like the ones Biggs had used before, as well as one around his balls that had another weight dragging his balls down, all while he was shivering and shaking as he had multiple bullet vibes inside of his ass. To complete the image, a jock he'd worked out in every day for a week, but forgot to wash, was strapped over his face, the pouch snug against Cloud's nose. </p><p>“Hey bitch, guess who’s home.” Cloud’s eyes widened, dazed and glossy with lust and the moment he locked eyes with Biggs they gleamed and shined. “Ah, seems the little faggot-whore missed his master.” He chuckled, moving forward slowly and stood a few inches before him. Reaching up he grabbed the dildo and pulled it slowly out of his mouth. “Now then, how about we resume our training.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. To the Winner Goes the Prize (Leslie x Cloud)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cloud had made a lot of enemies, and now because of it someone plans on getting payback.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh hello dearies~ we do hope you're enjoying out little stories~ please R&amp;R and enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crowd cheered as the machine gave a final sputter, his sword slicing straight through steel before he jumped away at the last moment. The sweeper gave one last half hatred slice, somewhat undercut by one of its blades being ruined, before falling to the ground, exploding a moment later with a burst of heat that singed Cloud at the close distance. Metal clanged on the ground around him as shrapnel went flying. </p><p>“And with that, your illustrious Champion proves himself yet again,” he heard Scotch yell to the crowd, Kotch following after him, “Is there no fiend he cannot slay, no challenge he cannot overcome?” Before both spoke, riling up the crowd. “You’ve seen here here folks! Another spectacular fight at the Colosseum!” </p><p>Turning towards the entrance, he thought he saw a flash of silver hair in the crowd, but shook his head, trying to get that thought out of his head. ‘No, he’s dead, for good this time,’ he thoughts. Making his way towards the door. From the corner of his eye he could see a few figures darting towards the exit, but shrugged, figuring they were just people wanting to get home quickly. </p><p>The roar of the crowd faded as heavy steel doors slammed shut behind him with a ‘clang.’ sweat beaded on his forehead, mixing with the soot from the bomb he’d slain. Making his way out of the arena he passed the organizer who tipped his hat to him. </p><p>“Nice match champ, the crowd always loves it when you come for a tournament,” </p><p>“Hnn,” Cloud grunted, thinking that the crowd seemed larger than it usually was. The fights he had weren’t a challenge, not after everything he’d been through. Even with the world safe and SHINRA defeated, Midgard still stood and the people always wanted entertainment. The only reason he still came to the Coliseum in Wall Market was because the new owners were putting some of the profits from the nights he fought towards restoration and relief efforts. </p><p>“I’ll leave ya to relax, that should be the last match for the night,” the organizer said, Cloud nodding and making his way towards the waiting room. He was about to open the door when the organizer called out again. “Also, there was a delivery for you, fans or something. Said they wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done.”</p><p>Nodding, he went in, the metal door creaking closed behind him. The room was much the same as it was years ago, before Sephiroth, before Meter and the Arbiter. The only difference was a box on the table, and a vase of flowers next to it. Placing his sword down on the table he looked closer at the gifts. The flowers, while pretty looked, well, half dead, petals withered and leaves scrunched up, the vase was cracked and the water inside looked dingy. The box beside it was clearly used, stained with water and oil, ‘and maybe something else, with that smell’ he thought.<br/>
He poked the box, making sure it wasn’t a trap, before opening it. Inside was…. Something. He didn’t know what it was. A canister, but with a screen on the side, lifting it, a paper fell to the floor. Setting it down on the table, he didn’t notice the faint ‘click’ as he bent down to get the paper and read it.</p><p>Heya Punk.<br/>
Just a lil ‘thnks’ for evryting  you’d done for us.<br/>
Said paybck was a bitch, and that’s what ya’ll be soon.<br/>
Se ya soon bitch.</p><p>BB</p><p>Cloud turned to the canister on the table just as 00 flashed on the screen, and a pink cloud exploded out from it. </p><p>The pink cloud covered his head, blinding him and the sudden surprise had him opening his mouth and accidentally inhaling the thick cloud of pink whatever it was. He gagged, and coughed dropping the canister and waving his hand around to try and clear it away from him and yet he only succeeded to inhale more of it. “F-Fuck!” He cursed as he backed away from the cloud walking right out of it and coughed into his fist. He had no idea what the heck had just happened, and he wasn’t even sure what it was but he knew he had been had. </p><p>Shaking his head, he frowned as he felt as if something was wrong. For some reason he felt unusually...warm. He shook it off and just moved towards the door forgetting about the canister and the note that had come along with it. Grabbing his sword, he grabbed at the door handle and then suddenly felt as if he was hit with an intense wave of dizziness making him swoon. “W-What? N-No, t-this can’t be happening again.” He shook his head, fighting against whatever it was that was affecting him and walked right out of the room.</p><p>Making his way out into the open, Cloud went about his way trying to put what had transpired in the room out of his mind. Yet, it was not that easy, even more so when he started feeling warm almost feverish, but that was impossible. The Mako in his blood was like a secondary immune system. It would have already burned out anything that should have made him sick or even remotely ill, heck it even stopped allergies.</p><p>So what was going on, why was he suddenly so hot. It couldn’t be his outfit, he walked around in this all day and never once started sweating like this. He tugged at his collar, and shifted around his Buster Sword. ‘Maybe it’s some sort of thing only soldiers were affected with.’ He grunted. He could get through this, if it's just a little small heat wave nothing to worry about, nothing to be concerned with he’d deal with it just like he dealt everything else and that was tank it. </p><p>Yet, it seemed that tanking wasn’t going to be enough, cause the more he tried to ignore it the worse it became. The heat which had started off as a minor annoyance, had started to grow and he was getting warmer and warmer, and it wasn’t just that but the heat was pooling in his stomach and spreading out through his very core. His skin was also starting to feel….raw as if just being in his clothes was causing him to feel as if his clothes were rubbing him in the wrong way. And if that wasn’t enough, his cock was throbbing in his pants and the heat was pushing his blood down south making him glad his pants were slightly baggy to hide the current erection that was trying to form.</p><p>‘What….what the hell is wrong with me?’ </p><p>He rode the elevator up from the area floor, his cock aching the entire ride up. Cloud tried to adjust his pants, shoving his cock and adjusting the jock he wore to try and hide it as best he could, but no matter what, there was some sign he was hard. A ding announced he’d arrived at the surface, and he braced himself, hoping that by some miracle that Wall market was suddenly abandoned. </p><p>The doors slid open, and he mental sighed with relief, the lobby was nearly empty, only the recoptinest and vendors still milling about. All of them on their phones, not paying attention to Cloud as he walked out of the lobby. The streets of Wall Market were surprisingly quiet in the late night hour. He could hear pounding music and chatter from bars in the area, but the streets themselves were rather quiet. Picking up his pace, he made his way to the edge of Wall Market, nodding to Sam as he left, thankful that in the late night his flushed face wouldn’t be visible to him. </p><p>Every moment his cock seemed to get harder, demanding his attention. He started to sweat, beads pouring down his neck and soaking into his shirt. His walk broke into a job, his cock slipping out of its awkward position as he moved faster. Now bouncing wildly as he jogged home. Every step sent a jolt of pleasure through him as the head of his shaft rubbed against his pants, harsh material feeling amazing against the sensitive flesh. Just as he was passing the destroyed freeway, heading for his house in Sector 5, he noticed something flash out of the corner of his eye, and rolled to the side on instinct. </p><p>He drew the buster sword with practiced ease and looked to where the attack came from. A moment passed, then another, before he heard laughing. “Hehehe, looks like Mr. Champ isn’t doing too hot. Or maybe he is,” the voice laughed, before a figure emerged from the shadows. </p><p>Cloud’s eyes narrowed as the figure from the shadows came into view, and for a moment Cloud felt like he was going to lose his temper. “Of course.” He sighed, but didn’t lower his guard or his blade as despite the warmth he kept a firm grip on his buster sword and was doing his best to remain standing for the fight. “Why am I not surprised.” He grunted narrowing his eyes as his vision began to waver. “I should have known it was….who are you again?” </p><p>The man before him growled and glared at Cloud and hatred was burning in his eyes. “The name is Beck! Ya know one of the guys you and that Girlfriend of yours ruined our deal that we had with the Don't he tossed us to the streets!” He snapped glaring at him, as from around Cloud his cohearts began circling him. “We had a good life with his blessing! Then you went and messed that up for us!” He coughed into his hand as they began to approach him.</p><p>Cloud stood his ground, the Materia in his Buster Sword glowing softly. “So? You’re blaming me for your bad luck?” He snorted slowly, rotating to keep an eye on them, he was still feeling warm and his cock was trying to force its way up to form a tent in his pants. “That’s low even for you.”</p><p>“Oh no, low is about what you're gonna be.” Smirked Beck, arms crossed over his chest. “See, you made enemies of not only us but the Don as well, and he wasn’t too happy about that.” He smirked watching as Cloud’s cheeks gained a rosy red color, and a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. “Feeling the heat? Feeling that burning desire in ya? Good, then it seems the Don gave us the right stuff after all.” He snickered. “Cause you screwed us over, so now we’re gonna screw you literally.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cloud replied, trying to keep his voice level despite the heat in him rising. It was getting harder to focus on what was going on around him as the burning sensation rose higher and higher. </p><p>“Just wait punk, soon ya will know exactly what I mean, and then you’ll be begging for it,” Beck taunted.</p><p>Cloud watched as two others emerged from the rubble behind Beck, recognizing them as the annoyances he’d beaten years ago but couldn’t place their names. “Really, y-you’re calling in backup already,” he said, trying to taunt Beck into making a mistake, but losing focus when his cock shifted in his pants and throbbed, spurting a rope of pre that soaked into the fabric.</p><p>“Yea blondie, thought ya could use a welcoming party, ain't that right boys.” Beck laughed.</p><p>“What he said!” the first minion cheered.</p><p>“We’re havin a party? Wern't this supposed to be about revenge?” the other man said, voice confused and slow.</p><p>“No, this is revenge.” Beck yelled, turning to the confused looking man. </p><p>“But you said wes havin a party now?” </p><p>“Ye-NO! Shut up and do as I say,” Beck ordered, turning back to Cloud and drawing a knife from his belt. “Let’s knock this bitch out and bring him back to base.”</p><p>Cloud raised his sword, arms shaking as his vision began to swim, mind fogged over with lust as he tried to prepare for the coming attack. ‘Just humans,’ he thought, trying to stop the shaking. He’d beaten men a dozen times stronger, but with whatever they did to him, that cloud did, he couldn’t afford to make mistakes. ‘Gotta end this fast and get home,’ he thought, preparing to dash forward. Tensing his legs to dash into the fray, hands tightening and about to leap, waiting for an opening, and ther-</p><p>“WAIT!” a voice cut in, startling Cloud and drawing the gave of the three punks before him.</p><p>“Who’s out here bothering us! This is the Don’s business!” Beck yelled, waving his knife around. </p><p>“Really,” the voice replied, getting closer, a clicking sound piercing against the distant noises of Wall Market. A figure stepped into the light, pointing a gun at Beck, silver hair curling out from a stylish cap shimmering under the streetlight. “I saw the Don run off years ago. He knows not to come back here unless he wants to be on my bad side.”</p><p>“Ga! You think you can just threaten us with a silly little.” Beck went silent as a bullet zipped passed his face, creating a thin shallow line across his cheeks that bubbled red and let a small trail of blood dribble down his face. “Shit!” </p><p>“Now, unless you want another bullet going through you I suggest you hit the road and don't ever let me catch you around here again.” Another shot was fired this time at Beck’s foot and missed by an inch. “Now, get lost.” </p><p>Beck’s boys had already taken off running after the second shot, neither of them willing to take a bullet for Beck. Beck himself gritted his teeth, but the sound of another click was heard and he turned tail and ran out of there faster than a human should. “We’ll get you back for this!” He called over his shoulder, helping as another bullet came whizzing past his ear. </p><p>The person holding the gun snorted and pocketed his weapon. “Yeah, as if.” He snorted and slowly began to approach the sickly looking Soldier. “Hey, you alright?” Cloud looked up at his savior and was surprised to see the silver hair. And right away his mind screamed at him to attack, as he only knew one person with silver hair, drawing on what strength he could manage he nearly brought his blade down on him ready to start swinging. “Easy there Soldier boy, it's me.” Through the haze of heat and whatever else was flowing through his veins he blinked his eyes trying to see straight and slowly see that the person was not Sephiroth but someone else. </p><p> </p><p>“Leslie.” He gasped out the heat surging through him, nearly making him stumble as his knees gave way, he would have fallen had it not been for Leslie right there to save him. “Thanks.” </p><p>“No big.” He said shifting Cloud so he could place his blade back on to his back. Despite his looks Leslie was quite strong. “What was going on back there? From what I saw in the arena you should have been able to cream those losers.” </p><p>“Y-yeah, should have,,” he got out, legs shaking harder. He had to lower his blade as another wave of heat washed over him. “F-fuck,” he panted, face flushing redder as he stabbed his sword into the ground, using it to support himself as the shaking got worse. </p><p>“Cloud! Are you ok?” he heard Leslie say, the sound of approaching footsteps before a firm hand landed on his back. The sudden contact set his nerves on fire, pleasure flooding his mind. He bit out a groan, not wanting an old ally to see him in this state. “Y-yeah, I just got-gotta get home to rub o-rest,” he said, catching the direction his mind was taking his before he could say something humiliating.</p><p>There was silence for a moment, Cloud focusing to regain the strength to move while Leslie started, pouring over what he’d seen before a flash of recognition came over him. </p><p>“Cloud?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Just wanna check one thing, ok?” Leslie said, before his other hand grabbed Cloud’s chin and tilted his head up. Cloud wasn’t able to resist as the skin Leslie touched seemed to light up under the calloused hand. </p><p>Cloud found himself gazing into leslies deep yellow eyes, unable to look away while Leslie looked into his own before cursing. “Shit.”</p><p>“W-what?” he asked, not sure what Leslie saw.</p><p>“I, I have an idea what’s wrong with you. Just, just be honest. Were you exposed to a pink substance between your matches in the colosseum and now?” Leslie asked. </p><p>He paused for a moment, before nodding slowly, realizing that Leslie knew what was wrong with him and that maybe, if he were lucky, would know how to fix this.</p><p>“Dammit,” Leslie said, before moving to help Cloud stand. Bracing the soldier against him. “Take your sword and let’s go. I’ll explain on the way but we don’t have long. It’s impressive you managed to get this far on your own.” he said. </p><p>“Yo-You mind explain to me just what you're talking about.” Groaned Cloud as he hated the fact he couldn’t walk on his own.” He grabbed his sword placing it on his back and grunted as he and Leslie made their way along the road. “C-Cause you seem to know more about this t-then I do.” </p><p>“That gas that you were exposed to, was something that the Don't used on his girls.” Leslie answered after a moment of silence. “Don Corneo knew he wasn't exactly attractive.” Cloud didn’t even bother to hold back a snort. “So to help make his brides more wild in bed, he had a special gas developed that lowered inhibitions, increased sex drive and made them loyal to whoever…..whoever came in them first.” </p><p>Despite the flushed expression Cloud was still able to focus enough to give a snarl and spit on the ground in anger. He should have known only someone as depraved and disgusting as that fucker would sink so low to do something like that. “But it didn’t last forever, did it?” There was no way that it would last this long, there couldn’t be any way that this stuff would remain in someone’s system. </p><p>“You’re right, it didn’t last forever. It had trace amounts of mako in it, which in more people means it would filter out quickly.” He had to shift Cloud when he suddenly stumbled. “But given the fact that you’re a Soldier, and you no doubt got mako in your blood, my guess is that the effects were stronger, or may last longer than it does for most.” He looked at the pink that was staining the blonde’s cheeks. “That means while the Mako in your blood has been fighting against it, it hasn’t been able to fully get it out of your system.” He paused. “Think of it like a slow working toxin.” They had managed to avoid getting caught by anyone so far, thankful Leslie knew a few ways to get to his place, having taken different routes and ways to avoid getting caught by anyone when he was working for the Don. </p><p>Leslie guided them back towards Sector 6, taking a longer and more twisting route than he normally would to lose anyone who would think of following him. They skirted the edge of Wall Market till they arrived at a collection of houses in a newly cleared area, nicer than the Sector 5 slums. Ongoing construction work could be seen around them, new buildings rising up made of materials that were not scavenged or stolen from other places. The twosome arrived at a non descript door at one of the newer looking buildings that backed against a cliff face. </p><p>Leslie struggled to get his key out and support Cloud at the same time. As they’d been walking Cloud dumped more and more of his weight on him until Leslie was practically hauling Cloud beside him. And while he figured himself strong enough to carry Cloud, the giant sword on his back made him heavy enough that the walk there took far longer than it should have. He could hear Cloud whining against him, the heat pouring off his body and the little gasps and moans he’d let out every so often. At first he watched Cloud, trying to gauge justy how long they had, but eventually he made a point of not looking at him, a flush creeping up his cheeks as the attractive man made those delicious sounds while leaning on him. </p><p>He managed to get the door open after a moment and practically had to drag Cloud inside. He took the man to a sitting room and tried to get him to sit on the couch, but the man ended up collapsing onto it bonelessly. “Shit, you ok Cloud?” he fretted, managing to get the harness of Cloud and setting his blade against the wall. He went back to lock his door, hoping that Beck and his friends wouldn’t be stupid enough to try anything else that night. He rushed back to Cloud, but paused when he saw the SOLDIER was doing. </p><p>Cloud was on his back, and somehow in the short amount of time that Leslie had his back to him managed to get his pants open and his shirt pulled up giving Leslie a nice view of the SOLDIER’s toned stomach and his rock-hard abs. Though what was really gaining his attention was the sight of Cloud’s thick throbbing eight incher that was currently shining as it was covered and dripping with pre, Cloud’s face was flushed and his cheeks were pink, eyes glossy and glazed. One hand was wrapped around his shaft and pumping it eagerly while his other hand came up towards his chest to toy with one of his erect nipples. Honestly the entire sight was positively erotic and Leslie felt the blood going to both his heads. </p><p>“Aaaaaah.” Cloud’s back arched clear off the ground, he was shivering. Tongue licking his lips and hanging out the corner of his mouth. Drool dribbled down his chin, as his forehead had a slight sheen of sweat. His hand was moving furiously, the pre gushing from the tip was helping him as it slicked his dick up for his hand to move with no point of stopping. “Aaaah! Nnnngh!” He twisted and teased the erect bud, he knew he shouldn’t be doing this, that he should have been better than this...but the heat had just been building more and more with each passing moment and he just needed it so badly. </p><p>Yet, his hand alone wasn’t enough for him. Despite the pumping of his shaft, and playing with his nipple wasn’t enough for him. He needed more, something else to help him, to aid him to get what he desired. Looking around in his haze of pleasure he caught sight of the only other person in the room. “L-Leslie.” He rasped.</p><p>Hearing his name coming from those pouting lips, the silver haired boy gulped and gulped loudly. “Y-Yeah? You need something?” He had a feeling he knew what Cloud wanted, but a part of him was trying to not give into the temptation of the attractive, sexy, and currently aroused man that was jerking off right before him.</p><p>“You.” Was the throaty moan that Cloud managed to respond with, his eyes having a hungry gleam as they were locked right on to his crotch, and that tongue dragged across his lips wetting them. “I want-need you Leslie, please I-I want it so badly please~” Leslie had to close his eyes and breath slowly through his nose, his blood had all but drained into his dick and he was thanking the planet, or whatever higher power was helping him keep control, and yet hearing Cloud of all people beg for him….it was a turn on beyond all belief. </p><p>“Y-you sure Cloud, know what you’re asking for?” Leslie asked, doing everything he could go give him one last out. “Cause this will ch-”</p><p>“YES!” Cloud shouted, arching his back as he thrust his cock into his fist, pinching his nipple harder in an effort to get off.</p><p>“You asked for it,” Leslie said, moving to where Cloud was and leaning over, sealing his lips over the blonds and swallowing the groan that Cloud fed him. His tongue battled with Cloud’s for a moment before the SOLDIER yielded, letting him map the blonds mouth. He deepened the kiss, bracing himself with one hand while the other went to toy with Cloud’s unattended nipple, rolling the pert bud between his fingers and swallowing the groan. </p><p>Cloud leaned up into the kiss, stroking harder and faster. His skin sizzled under Leslie’s touch, even a gentle brush of fingers was enough for his cock to leak on his aps, sprouts of pre flying off from his rapid stroking. He’d never felt like this before, his senses hyper aware of every shuffle, every sound, every touch smell and taste. He wanted to sear this feeling into his mind and lever let it go. </p><p>Eventually the kiss broke, both men panting, and with a breathless voice, Cloud said, “more.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Leslie said, moving back. He tossed his hat to the side, shaggy silver lochs fanning out, before shucking his jacket. Next was his necklace and both his shirts. </p><p>Cloud drank in the view. Leslie wasn’t a fighter in the same way he was. His muscles were lean and tight, skin perfectly smooth. Built for speed and evasion rather than power. His pecs were firm and flat, and a defined six pack sat below them. Leading to his pants was a faint silver treasure trail. </p><p>His hands grabbed at his pants, undoing the belt and slowly pulled them down he could hear the whimpers that came from Cloud when he all of a sudden stopped wanting to hear more of the sweet submissive sounds that came from him. When he felt like he had heard enough, he pulled his pants off completely showing that he was sporting a jock strap that was holding a shockingly huge bulge, a sight that took Cloud’s breath away.</p><p>“What? Didn’t think I’d be this big?” Smirked Leslie, cupping his bulge and groped himself. He moved closer towards Cloud and stopped when he saw the blonde reaching out towards his jock only for him to pull away before he could touch it. “Ah ah, not yet.” He hooked his thumbs under the waistband teasingly  lowering it down to expose only a small portion of his crotch, he stopped and then pulled it down again even slower drawing out more whines and whimpers from the lust crazed SOLDIER, finally he did letting them drop down and Cloud’s eyes widen even more. Shooting up from his crotch was Leslie’s 11-inch long schlong as it was almost as thick as a baseball bat. </p><p>Cloud’s mouth was watering, his eyes were gleaming like a kid in a candy store, his weeping pre-cum covered aching cock forgotten in his hand as he looked towards Leslie and then at his dick. “You know you want a taste.” Leslie was holding the base of his dick, and was swinging it around watching Cloud’s eyes follow it as he moved in closer and closer towards the swinging tube of man meat. “Come on, you want it don't you? Then go on and get started, get a taste if you want my help.” The heat had turned into a raging bonfire and Cloud couldn’t hold back. He lunged forward taking the cock into his mouth, lips wrapping around the head which he gave it a playful lick, enjoying how Leslie moaned and his hand came down to rest on his head. He kept up his licking, while adding a hand in to play with his balls or give the occasional stroke. Every touch he made with his tongue had the thick meat jumping in his mouth, though he felt his jaw ache slightly with just how thick Leslie was, that wasn’t gonna stop him as he pushed himself to take more of Lelsie’s member into his mouth. </p><p>“Fuck your mouth is hot.” Groaned the silver haired male above him, fingers curling tangling themselves in the blonde locks and gave a small tug while his hips pushed forward pushing another couple inches of his throbbing rod into his mouth. “Shit.” </p><p>Hands came to stroke though Cloud’s hair and he sucked Leslie, his tongue playing with the head of Leslie’s cock, rimming around the edge of the head and shaft then going to lather attention on his leaking slut. The lift lap rewarded him with a groan of pleasure and a muffled “shit,” as well as a drop of pre. Sweet and salty, surprisingly thick and sticky, coating his tongue. He hummed around it, enjoying the taste. Eventually he pressed forward, taking the first few inches of Leslie into his mouth until it bumped against the back of his throat. He began to bob and suck, pleasuring the first few inches while one of his hands went to stroke what he couldn’t fit. </p><p>He grinned down at the hungry SOLDIER. Cloud was sucking dick like a natural, knowing just what to do to get a guy off. If he wasn’t so experienced he’d be near the edge, but as it was, he was still getting warmed up. “Doing well Cloudy. Sucking cock like a real bitch,” he said, scratching Cloud’s head as the blond seemed to preen at his praise. “But I think you have some lessons to learn,” he went on, grabbing Clouds head with both hands, “you’ll want to breathe through your nose during this.”</p><p>Cloud braced himself for what was to come, and was glad he did when Leslie tightened his rib and pressed his cock into Cloud. His mouth was quickly filled, but that was hardly a third of the cock he was working with. The pressure didn’t relent as the head of Leslie’s shaft butted against his throat once, twice and then a third time, before it slid down. He wanted to gag, though he should be gagging, but something kept him calm, letting inch after inch of cock press into him. He could feel it getting a bit harder to breath, the massive shaft blocked his airway, making him breath through his nose. When he’d managed to take half of Leslie’s cock he felt it sliding back, the head resting on his tongue for a moment before it was thrust back into him. </p><p>“Fucking shit.” Gasped Leslie, his fingers curling and nails digging into his scalp lightly and yet for Cloud that seemed to send not a small burst of pain, but a spark of pleasure that stroked the flames that burned through his body. The silver haired male’s hips surged forward and plunged the thick man meat pushed into his throat, the head was twitching as a thick cord of pre sprayed from his dick and landed on his tongue and when he pulled out and pushed back in he rubbed the taste of his pre onto Cloud’s tongue making them blonde buck his own hips as a small spurt of pre sprayed from his own cock and landed on the ground. “This maybe your first, but fuck Cloud you’ve got the mouth of a perfectly trained bitch.” He hissed through his teeth bucking his hips forward as another spurt of pre landed on his tongue and was rubbed right into his taste buds.</p><p>Cloud was in heaven, the tight grip on his hair, the sensation of having his throat fucked was sending him dancing along the edge and was so close to be forced over and falling into pleasure. The taste of Leslie’s dick along with the taste of his pre was making him shivering in near orgasmic ecstasy, his cock was a leaking mess pre was dripping from it and dribbling down on to the floor, his hand snaked down towards his own mess of a dick and went to jerk himself off, but he was rebuffed by none other than Leslie’s foot with knocked his hand away and the silverette yanked his head up with his cock pushing into his mouth and his nose hairs burning as his nose was pressed against his pubes. Looking up towards him, he saw Leslie giving him a shake of his head and was wagging his finger in front of his face.</p><p>“Now now, you don't get to jerk off.” Yanking his head back he jerked his hips forward thrusting his dick back into his mouth shooting a thick rope of pre right down his throat and into his stomach. “You’ll get to cum, only. When. I. Blow. My. Load.” He groaned between his thrust, pounding away at Cloud’s throat with nothing holding him back, as Cloud’s throat relaxed around his dick and then clenched around it the moment he forced it in deep, grunting as another spurge of pre was shot down Cloud’s throat and he grinded his face against his crotch. </p><p>Cloud moaned at the feeling, every breath he took was filled with Leslie’s scent, his nose helf firm in the short silver hairs. He knew, logically, that he could break free if he wanted. But why would he want to break free when everything important to him was right there. As the heart surged again, he was overwhelmed with the need to get Leslie off, and his actions, his words, only reinforced this. His hands still twitched to reach for his cock, but he’d been told not to and didn’t want to disobey Leslie. He glanced up at the man who occupied his throat, toned chest and pert nipples above him, head thrown back in bliss. His hands moved before he could think, tweeking and lightning pinching the nipples above him. </p><p>“G-goddess,” Leslie breathed, feeling calloused fingers lightly pinching his chest. He couldn’t help but thrust into Cloud’s face harder. “Doing good bitch,” he breathed, before he grinned. “But if you want my load, you’ll need to go harder tha thaAA~! YES!” he yelled.</p><p>Cloud had taken firmer hold of Leslie’s nipples, making sure there was no give before twisting hard, he was worried it was too much, but the way the cock throbbed in his throat and how his nose was pressed harder against the toned groin. He started twisting them as well, alternating his technique to keep Leslie excited. </p><p>“Yeah bitch! Keep going!” Leslie yelled, loving the pain and pleasure Cloud was giving him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. “A-almost there!” he moaned. </p><p>Cloud hadn’t been expecting Leslie to suddenly get that excited from toying with his nipples, but he wasn’t going to stop. He twisted, and pulled, yanking on his nipples as the silverette was bucking like a wild Chocobo, both hands were resting on top of his head and was grinding his dick into his mouth against his tongue the spurt of pre getting faster and faster as he felt his balls pulling and his cock was throbbing madly in Cloud’s mouth. “F-Fuck! Here it comes bitch!” That was all the warning that Cloud got before Leslie forced him against his crotch nose in his pubes as he let out a loud groan and then he came. Leslie came hard, a torrent of thick hot spunk spraying right into his mouth and spilled right down his throat.</p><p>Cloud’s eyes sparked and danced with lust and desire, he couldn’t believe how amazing Leslie’s cum tasted as it was driving his taste buds in pleasure and his entire body shuddered. His throat bulged as he swallowed down load after load of Leslie’s seed, his cheeks swelled as well as he let his mouth fill with the tasty seed and then swallowed it all down in a single gulp. Heat burned through his entire body, and the overwhelming taste and the sensation of pure rapture as he swallowed his load was too much for him, he gave a muffled cry of pleasure around Leslie’s dick and he gasped the heat rushed through him and to his cock and he came and he came hard, from his dick a geyser of thick cum gushed from the SOLDIER’s dick spraying all over himself landing on his chest, and his neck, but it wasn’t only him that got covered in it as his cum splattered against Leslie’s legs and parts of his inner thighs some even landing on his balls. </p><p>Leslie stayed inside of his throat, panting as he let his load pour down his throat into his stomach and filling him with warmth, he didn’t want to pull out, it was just too perfect. But he knew he had to, so with some reluctance he pulled his dick right out of Cloud’s mouth, shooting the last spurts of his cum into his mouth and watching as he swallowed it all. It took Leslie a few moments to calm down, and get control of himself as he looked down at Cloud and tilted his head up to look him in his eyes. “Y-You alright there Cloud?”</p><p>Cloud hummed lazily, savouring the cum clinging to Leslie’s cock as he pulled out. The man was still hard, and his cock was still somewhat messy, so he leaned forward and began to lick it clean till it shon. He swirled the rich cum around his mouth, bitter and salty and delicious. Like it was everything he could ever need in life. His entire world seemed so inconsequential compared to doing this. </p><p>He was finally broken from his daydream from a poke in the cheek. “Cloud? Cloud!” </p><p>Leslie was a bit worried. He’d seen how women had reacted to the drug in the past. A truly awful creation of Corneo’s, but no one had ever been affected to this level, or for this long. It usually wore off within an hour, and it had been nearly two since Cloud left the coliseum where he was dosed. He was completely out of it. ‘Maybe it’ll take longer to wear off,’ he thought to himself. ‘Besides, I can always use another round.’</p><p>“You doing ok there Cloud?” He asked, blue eyes looking a little clearer and more focused.</p><p>“Mmm, yes master,” Cloud slurred, cum dribbling down his chin. A blissed out expression on his face, almost in awe of Leslie.</p><p>“Do you need anything right now? Anything you want to do?” Leslie asked, trying to see just how Cloud was. </p><p>“Whatever you want is fine, master,” Cloud said, nuzzling his face against the inside of Leslies thigh. </p><p>‘Whatever you want.’ Those words echoed in his mind, making him gulp and he licked his lips, his mind coming up with images of all the things he could do with Cloud, all of the things he was going to do to cloud. He licked his lips, already having something in mind but he needed one thing before he could do it. “You’re going to stay right here and wait for me to get back. I need to grab something first.” He got a nod in response to his demand as Cloud nodded with a dazed smile. </p><p>Pulling away from Cloud, Leslie ventured towards an old looking trunk that he had. Opening it up he reached inside of it fishing around for something before he pulled out the object that he needed. Nodding to himself, he moved back over to where he saw Cloud was still sitting and smirked. “Lift up your head and don't move for a second.” </p><p>Cloud did as he was told and lifted his neck up, letting his Master approach and when he did he clasped something around his neck making Cloud look down to see that around his neck was none other than a collar: a dog collar to be exact and his master was holding a chain that was attached to it. “Follow.” He said tugging on the chain and Cloud didn’t need any further instructions as he followed his master towards his bed room. “On the bed ass first.” Cloud nodded once more, climbing up onto the bed and raised his ass up into the air his cheeks parted slightly to show off his pretty pink hole.</p><p>In this position, Cloud could feel as if the heat that he thought was going to go down suddenly returned and it was returning with a force making him squirm as he dug his fingers into the blanket and he felt the sudden intense feeling moving towards his hole, only the sensation had moved right to his ass and it was making him squirm. He just felt a strange burning feeling in his ass, a feeling that left him feeling hollow, it left him feeling weak, it left him feeling...feeling empty. And it's a feeling that he was hating so much that it was hurting him. “Master! Master please!” He begged squirming and pushed his ass back out towards his master. “Master please! I can’t take it! Please!”  </p><p>“Really bitch? That hungry for a cock already?” Leslie teased, placing a hand on Cloud’s ass, fingers inching towards his hole before giving it a sharp spank.<br/>
“Gha! Master!” Cloud whimpered, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He could feel his cock, still hard, weeping beneath him at the spank. </p><p>One of Leslie’s hands began to rifle through the bedside table before coming out. With a ‘pop’, Cloud felt a cool liquid flow between his cheeks and over his hole. He shivered at the feeling, the cold doing nothing to stifle the heat pounding in him. “Maaaaster,” he whined, shaking his ass side to side. </p><p>“Be patient bitch, wouldn't want to tear your pretty little cunt,” Leslie said, two of his fingers circling Cloud’s hole, getting coated in exces lube he’d poured down Cloud’s crack. “But since you’re so eager…” he trailed off, before Cloud yelped like a dog, two fingers plunged into his hole without warning, “then I’ll give you what you want.”</p><p>A low moan left Cloud’s mouth, his hole quivering around Leslie’s fingers. The heat in him rose again, but rather than needy and begging, it was content. Happy that something was finally in him, even if it wasn’t what he needed and craved. “T-thank yoooou, Master,” he moaned, thrusting back on his fingers lightly, wanting them to move.</p><p>Leslie grinned, surprised by just how much Cloud could take so easily. “This is the last you’ll get from me for free bitch. Everything else you’ll have to earn,” he said, spreading the hole open. </p><p>With only two fingers inside of him, Cloud was already moaning and thrusting back against them. Leslie smirked, pulling his other hand up and pushed in two more fingers making it a total of four fingers inside of him. “Such a greedy fuck hole you have Bitch.”</p><p>“Kyaaaaa~ Master! Please!” He arched his back, his hole stretching open far more than it should be able to do, he never thought it could stretch that much. “Aaaah!” Another smack to his ass brought him back to focus on the fingers inside of him. They pulled his hole apart and spread it open even more, making him squeal again as Leslie was able to look into his ass. </p><p>“Look at this, your hole is so wet and pink on the inside.” Hummed the silver haired teen with a smirk, he couldn’t help but marvel at how wide he had managed to get Cloud this open and get to see inside of him. It was then he spotted something out of the corner of his eye: the bottle of lube. Spotting it he got an idea and pulled his right hand free and grabbed it popping it open and holding the open top right over Cloud’s slightly opened hole and poured it right in. He watched as Cloud arched his back up and let out a sound that was close to a literal howl as the cold lube was poured right into his hole he clawed at the sheets and looked as if he was going to start to pull away. </p><p>“Don't move.” And then he stopped, whimpering loudly as Leslie poured more of the lube into his ass making him squirm, the lube was cold being completely counterproductive to the feeling of fire that eas racing through his veins, he shivered and shook as more and more of the lube was poured into his ass and when it finally stopped Leslie pushed his fingers in deeper and swirled them stirring up the lube inside of him smearing it all over his inner walls feeling them quiver and ripple as the cold touched the inner most reaches of his ass in a way that nothing had before. Pulling his fingers out and seeing them covered in lube he simply cleaned them off by rubbing it into Cloud’s hole and grabbed his own cock giving it a few pumps. “Alright bitch, are you ready for it?” He smirked, slapping his fat rod against his hole already seeing some of the lub dribbling down his taint  he tried to keep it all inside of him. “Cause once I start, I’m not gonna stop till every last drop of my cum is inside of you so answer me truthfully.”</p><p>“Y-yes master, p-ple-please give it t-to me,” he managed to pant, the heat in him rising higher and higher. Excited to be given what he needed. Having Leslie’s cock so near his ass making his hole quiver in anticipation. “N-need it, please.”</p><p>“You’ve asked for it bitch,” Leslie said, lining up his cock. He thought about giving Cloud one more chance to back out. He’d have more than one guy say they want his cock, but when seeing it, quickly backed out. Other wanted it, said they did, but where shrieking when he had just the head in them. He didn’t think Cloud was the same way, and seeing his hole gaping open, the slightly swaying of his hips….. His cock pressed against the opening, and with a sharp thrust, the head and a few inches of shaft sank into Cloud. </p><p>“Fucking tight bitch,” he crowed, grabbing Cloud’s hips firmly, hard enough to leave bruises, before thrusting forward, driving another few inches into Cloud. </p><p>“M-Maaster,” Cloud whined, the stretching burned so good. He could feel his hole stretching around Leslie, knew it should hurt, but he only felt pleasure. His cock throbbed under him, and without thinking he felt himself reaching for it, wanting to give it just a few strokes. </p><p>Leslie saw what his bitch was about to do, a dark look crossed his face and he gave a hard spank. The smack sound filled the room. “Don’t touch yourself bitch,” he said, thrusting a few more inches into Cloud, who yelped at the thrust and needed to steady himself, “if you can’t get off from my cock, then you don’t get off at all.”</p><p>Cloud nodded whimpering, tears of pleasure pouring down his cheeks. He knew he had to follow his Master’s order and moved his hand to grasp the blankets. “Good bitch.” He smirked slowly pulling his dick from Cloud’s ass and then surged back in digging his nails into Cloud’s hips hard enough to leave grooves in his skin. He gritted his teeth feeling the tight channel squeezing his dick, it was warm and it was also cold thanks to all the lube he had poured into Cloud’s ass creating a perfect mix of heat and coolness. </p><p> The rhythmic feeling of Cloud’s inner walls contracting and releasing his rod as he plunged in and out nearly made him cum right then and there, but he held out, he wasn’t gonna cum just yet as he was determined to get Cloud to cum before he could. Leaning over his hisp started smacking against Cloud’s ass he would pull back to watch as his cheeks turned from a light shade of pink to a deep red color. “Shit your ass is amazing!” His rod spasmed and twitched inside of Cloud, spurts of pre shooting deep inside of him mixing with the lube that was further slicking up Cloud’s ass further allowing him to drive his dick deeper into his ass. </p><p>“Fuck your so damn wet.” Leslie chortled. “I’d swear your ass is almost like a pussy.” He was referring to how the lube was making it seem that Cloud’s ass was extremely slick and wet, and if that wasn’t enough he looked down to see trails or the slick mixed with his pre being forced out around his dick and slowly trailing down his legs soaking the sheets under them. “Fuck your making one hell of a mess!” </p><p>Cloud let out a shaky slobbering moan, his mouth hanging open and tongue hung out the corner of his mouth, his nails dug into the sheets threatening to rip the fabric as he pushed back against Leslie’s thrust. “Aaaaaaa~ Nyaaaaaa!” He was babbling his head falling back as he sank further and further into the burning fires of pleasure that were threatening to consume him. “Master! S-So good! S-So full! So much!” He couldn’t verbally express what he was feeling, the stretch, the sheer thickness of Leslie’s dick was driving him mad.</p><p>“You like it don't you bitch? You like being my bitch do ya?” He pulled back, releasing his grip on Cloud’s hip and slapped his ass. “You like having your hole fucked? Like having master’s dick fucking this tight little fuck hole of yours~” Another slap was followed up by a sharp thrust into his ass splattering specs of pre and lub all over his legs and the bedding under them.</p><p>“Yass!” Cloud cried out, a thick spurt of pre shooting from his dick as the constant friction from Leslie’s dick stirring up the mix of pre cum and lube and rubbing and grinding against his walls. “Master~ I-aaaah! I LO~ve your cock! Your dick feels soo good inside of me.” He could feel himself being forced to stretch each time Leslie pushed back into him, his insides were clamping down on his dick as if they were trying to mold his ass around the dick so that it would always remember the dick that felt as if it was trying to ruin him. </p><p>“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Was the curse that left Leslie’s mouth, he couldn’t help himself. It felt as if Cloud’s ass was getting tighter all for the sole purpose of milking him for his seed. “This hungry little hole of yours must be starving for my seed.” He growled. “Should I feed it? Give it a proper meal? Or should I just leave it starving for more~?”</p><p>“F-fee-ed it MaAA-sster,” Cloud cried, his cock throbbing beneath him, soaking the bed beneath him. He was trying to milk Leslie with his ass. “F-Fiiillll, meeeee. E-every droop M-massster,” he moaned, pressing his ass back against Leslie, wanting more and more cock to fill him. “E-everrry thing yo-ou have master.” He could feel his ass burning, the cheeks abused from the brutal fucking and spanking. And his balls, hanging down were aching,  wanting to blow his load, and abused from the harsh beating they’d taken from Leslie’s slamming into his. </p><p>“Fucking bitch,” was all Leslie could say, slamming his hips forward, his strokes slower and harder. A squelching sound as each thrust churned the lube in Cloud’s ass. Cloud’s ass was glowing bright bright red from the spanks and abuse from the harsh fucking. The sounds his bitch made were delicious, his words getting less frequent as the blond was reduced to wimpers, gasps and animalistic cries. “You asked for this cunt. Remember that,” he growled, snapping his hips forward, before he leaned down. He wrapped his arms around Cloud’s chest, his hands grabbing at Cloud’s tits, twisting them hard. He couldn’t help but moan when his cock was squeezed in a vice, getting tighter and tighter, as he twisted the tits. “S-such a hungry hole. Should just keep you on my cock from now on, see how full. I. Can. Make. YOU!” he yelled. With a final thrust, sealing his hips against Cloud’s ass, cock throbbing as he came again.</p><p>Cum flooded his hole, going deeper and deeper, filling every bit of free space he had inside, and then flooding further in. Leslie’s cock, throbbing and hard, sealed his ass closed. The only place for the mammoth load was further inside him. He could feel every pulse, every rope of seed, even Leslie’s heartbeat, as he was filled to the brim. He could feel it gurgling deeper and deeper into him. It felt like nothing he’d experienced before, pleasure flooding him as he was given what he craved, needed, his reason for existing.</p><p>Leslie groaned as he felt himself unload inside of Cloud’s tight ass, the heat from his ass, combined from the aftershocks of his intense climax had all but drained him of all his energy. Even as he was still dumping his cum into Cloud’s ass he couldn’t help but feel a sudden sense of weightlessness, as if he was floating on a cloud and due to that he could feel his eyes getting heavy as he slumped against Cloud’s back. ‘Fuck, I-I didn’t think that I’d end up cumming this fucking hard.’ Thought the silver haired teen as he saw the darkness closing in on his vision and felt himself fading. ‘At least, that should get the stuff out of his system and get him back to normal. Let’s just hope he’s not too miffed when he wakes up.’ Leslie mentally chuckled to himself while his eyes slid shut and he soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.</p><p>~The Next Morning~</p><p>Normally when Leslie would be asleep, he’d wake up groggy and slightly stiff. Be it from the fact he either slept wrong, or he’d spent the night making sure any of the former Don's old crew wasn’t trying to cause too much trouble now that he was gone. However, this was the first time he found himself simply floating in the limbo of sleeping and being awake, for some reason he didn’t want to wake up, he just wanted to lay here floating in this sea of bliss and pleasure. However, it seemed that something was trying to wake him up and how they were doing it was odd. </p><p>For one thing, his cock was surrounded by warmth. The heat that was around his dick was almost hugging it, as he felt not only heat but something wet moving along his shaft stroking it in a way that reminded Leslie of how someone would lick his cock. ‘Wait, who the hell would be licking my dick?’ Slowly he began to make his way through the haze, and his eyes slowly began to open blinking to try and focus on what was going on. When his vision finally cleared, he was surprised to see that between his legs currently moving his head up and down along his dick was none other than Cloud. </p><p>The blonde SOLDIER was sucking on his dick as if he had been doing it all his life, his head moving skillfully up and down along his shaft, pulling back to the head and running his tongue over the fat tip as if it was a piece of candy, pre was staining his lips showing he had been doing this for a while now. “What the? Cloud?” Upon hearing his name he pulled off Leslie’s dick with a loud, “Pop.” </p><p>“Good morning Master.” The blonde smiled, his eyes glittering with love and admiration that was directed right towards Leslie, he leaned down rubbing his cheek against his spit and pre covered dick. “Did you sleep well~?”</p><p>Leslie rolled his eyes with a snort. “Yeah, yeah I slept well.” He chuckled looking down at Cloud. “But you can cut the act Cloud, I know that stuff wore off you don't have to keep acting like that.” </p><p>“What do you mean acting master?” Leslie’s eyes widened by a large fraction, he looked at Cloud who was looking at him with confusion clear in his eyes. </p><p>“Cloud, come on man stop messing around.” He pressed, he wasn’t sure what game Cloud was playing and while it was hot he did have to get him to stop. “You can stop messing around, seriously knock it off.”  </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean master. Did I upset you?” Cloud said, voice turning fearful at the end. He hung his head, making a quiet, pained noise at the back of his throat.</p><p>“No, No!” You didn’t upset me Cloud, I’m just worried about you,” Leslie said, leaning forward to wrap Cloud in his arms, pulling himself into the SOLIDERS lap. He felt the blond calm a bit, but he still felt tense in his arms. ‘Someone’s awake this morning,’ he noted, feeling Cloud’s hard cock sandwiched between his cheeks. He thought about how the blond was acting, and how he was still so excited when something clicked in his mind. ‘It can’t hurt to try,’ he thought.</p><p>“Such a good boy for me. Making sure I felt good in the morning,” he said, trying to praise Cloud without it sounding weird. He felt Cloud perk up in his arms, muscles relaxing as arms wrapped around him, pulling him tight to Cloud’s toned chest. He knew the drug had an odd effect on those exposed to it. But, looking at the cock, he saw that it had been at least twelve hours since them. ‘It should have filtered out hours ago. I’ve never seen someone have any symptoms after three hours, let along twelve.’ </p><p>“OK master! I’m glad I made you feel good,” Cloud said, nuzzing his head in against Leslie’s chest, drinking in his masters smell. </p><p>“Very good Cloud, but I have some things I need to do today. Want to help me with them,” Leslie said, already knowing that the blond would agree. ‘I need to find that science brat Cloud mentioned. Maybe he can tell me what’s wrong with him,’ he thought, not knowing anyone in the slums who would know enough about mako to figure this out. </p><p>“Sure master,” Cloud said, still nuzzling Leslie's chest, shifting a bit so he could give one of his nipples a lick. “But do you want me to finish first…”</p><p>Leslie looked down at Cloud who gazed at him eagerly, eyes shining in the morning light. ‘Beautiful,’ was all he could think. And to have that adoration directed at him was an odd feeling. “If you want Cloud,” Leslie relented. Figuring that if it’s what he wanted, who was he to say no. Getting off his lap, he leaned back against the headboard, clasping his hands behind his back as he grinned at Cloud. “Go wild.”</p><p>Cloud’s eyes widen sparkling even more, the sight making Leslie’s heart jump. “Thank you master!” Cloud practically preened, as he leaned down and captured the head of Leslie’s hard morning wood between his lips and resumed sucking, with even more gusto than he had been doing before. He hummed and moaned slowly sliding down inch after inch of his master’s tasty cock and much to Leslie’s surprise he took all of it into his throat in no time. </p><p>“Holy~Fuck!” Leslie swore it felt as if Cloud was trying to such his balls out through his dick, the SOLDIER's mouth was wrapped tightly around his rod, his nose pressed to his pubes and the thick tube of man meat was lodged in his throat. ‘F-Fucking! What did that shit do to him?! He wasn’t this good last night!’ His cock was throbbing in Cloud’s throat as it clenched and gripped his entire shaft streams of thick pre shooting right down his throat and into his stomach.</p><p>Slowly pulling back to the tip, Cloud ran his teeth over the head moving them along it while his tongue teasingly ran along the slit pressing flat against it and then licked it wanting to taste the flavor of his pre. ‘Master tastes so good!’ Purred Cloud, lips parted and wrapped them around the head and only the head suckling on it and savoring the taste of pre as it landed on his tongue letting him swirl it around and let it slide down his throat. </p><p>“F-Fucking shit!” Leslie wasn’t sure how long he could last, since Cloud had been sucking on his dick for who knows how long he could feel his climax was about to hit. “I-I don't think i can hold ba-OOOOh Fuck!” Cloud had reached up and just like the night before, he started twisting and pulling on Leslie’s nipples as he recalled how his Master had enjoyed it before and sought to do it again. And it seemed to have done the trick. </p><p>“AAAAAH~” Leslie wasn’t able to hold back at all, as his hand came down and rested on top of Cloud’s head forcing his head down on his dick the head resting at the back of his throat. And from it a thick torrent of fresh spunk sprayed down his throat and into his stomach much to Cloud’s delight. The blonde moaned around his Master’s cock eyes fluttering as he felt the rush of seed shooting down into his stomach and making him squirm as warmth and pleasure spread through his entire system. </p><p>He patted Cloud’s head, the blond swallowing his load before pulling off and began to lick it clean. Leslie watched with half lidded eyes, enjoying the attention from an eager slut in the morning. ‘I could get used to this,’ he thought, a part of him wishing that he could keep a loyal pet like Cloud. ‘Helps that he’s easy on the eyes,’ eyes roving Cloud’s fit form. </p><p>He let Cloud work his cock for a while, the sun was high in the sky by the time he managed to find the will to end the cock worship. “Come on Cloud, we have to see a doctor about some concerns,” getting out of bed and tossing on a fresh shirt and underwear before going to the living room where the rest of his clothing was. He quickly dressed before turning to Cloud, the blond still naked and holding his normal outfit. Looking at it, Leslie realized that they were absolutely coated in crusted cum.</p><p>“...Right, I’ll try to find something for you,” he said, going back to his room. Sadly Cloud was broader than him and slightly taller. Sighing, he grabbed the widest shirt he had and returned to Cloud. “So, this should fit, just let me take off the colla-”</p><p>“Please don’t,” Cloud interrupted.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Please leave the collar on, I like it,” Cloud said, looking at Leslie with pleading eyes. </p><p>“....I can’t say no to eyes like that,” he relented, figuring that the people of Wall Market had seen weirder. He gave the grey shirt and watched as he put it on. The fabric was stretchy, but with the difference in height and width, the bottom of Cloud’s abs were still exposed, the fabric painted to his torso. </p><p>“Well, at least you’ll make a pretty sight,” he said, waiting for Cloud to finish dressing. Once both were at least semi decent, he led them towards Wall Market.. It was still early and the streets mostly empty, but he found the kid Cloud had mentioned once, Chris or Chet or something, typing on a computer while sitting on a bench. He looked up towards them when Leslie approached, Cloud still trailing behind him.</p><p>“Cloud! Leslie! How are you this morning? And what reason do you wear the collar for Cloud?” the young man asked. </p><p>“That’s actually what we’re here about Chri-”</p><p>“Chadley”, the young man interrupted with a small smile.</p><p>“Chadley, that’s why we’re here. Cloud was dosed with an old mako based drug that Conero liked to use, but it lasted way longer than it should,” he explained, gesturing to Cloud who was looking at him with adoration. “It’s…. altered, his behaviour.”</p><p>“I see, well. I know something of mako science. If you let me take a blood sample, I can have some answers for you in a few days.”</p><p>“Days?” Leslie asked, dismayed that he’d have to keep Cloud like this for longer.</p><p>“The tests are only so fast. Mako slows the process down,” he said, turning to his satchel and withdrawing a syringe. “Shall we get started?”</p><p>~A few days later~</p><p>“So, from what I’ve found, the drug that he was exposed to is mako based, like you said. In a normal person, the body treats it like mako poisoning, flushing it from the body as fast as it can. But the SOLDIER process binds mako to cells in the body, teaches the body to keep mako rather than filter it out. So rather than weaken over time, it binded with his cells. But it mutated a bit, changed in some ways I can’t identify.” Chadley explained, showing Leslie a screen with charts and images on it that made no sense to him. </p><p>“So, this is permanent?” he asked.</p><p>“Unless we can remove the SOLDIER enhancements, yes.”</p><p>Leslie groaned into his hands, he couldn’t believe that this happened. Sure he had known the gas that the Don't used was dangerous yet he wasn’t expecting it to have done this to Cloud. Sure they could try and remove the enhancements, but who knew what the drawbacks would be. Would Cloud even survive? Would he even be the same if they went through with it? Their sudden thought of Cloud being hurt or even worse dying weight heavy on him and one groaned once more. “Great, just great.” He sighed. “So what can I do?”</p><p>“Take care of him of course.” Leslie gave him a flat look as Chadley held his hands up. “I’m being serious, since he consumed your semen this means that he’s yours as such he’s devoted to you, and since that is that means you have to take care of him.” </p><p>“Yeah I figured as much.” Leslie slumped back into the chair he was sitting in. “Uggg, this makes me despise that damn Don even more.” He tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling, only pausing as he felt something rest against his leg. Looking down he saw it was Cloud who was looking up at him with the same love and adoration he had since the day that it started. </p><p>“Master, are you alright?” Questioned Cloud, while he didn’t have an idea of what was going on or what they were talking about, he just knew from the look on his Master’s face that something was upsetting him.” </p><p>Looking down at Cloud, Leslie knew he couldn’t find it in himself to be up. After all, Cloud seemed to enjoy being his and belonging to him so there was no serious harm in keeping him like this. He could still function, he could still talk, and do his own thing, but his loyalty and his love was to him, something that Leslie couldn’t help but find himself enjoying having. Reaching down he smiled and rubbed Cloud’s head. “Everything’s fine Cloud, just having a little talk with a friend about something important.” He smiled. “Nothing to worry about.”</p><p>Cloud smiled leaning into his touch and sighing in bliss, the contact from his Master enough to put his own worries at ease. “Good!” </p><p>Leslie chuckled, though a cough brought his attention back up to Chadley. “Something tells me that it's gonna be alright keeping him like this.” </p><p>“Are you positive about this? There’s no undoing it if you don't want to.” </p><p>“Believe me, I think this is fine, he’s my responsibility so I will take care of him.” </p><p>“If you’re sure. I wish you and Cloud the best in that case,” Chadley said, turning back to his screen dismissively. </p><p>“Well, let’s go Cloud,” Leslie said, turning on the chain that had been hanging from Cloud’s next for the last week and a bit, the blond keeping the collar on almost constantly. He took Cloud out into Wall Market, one of Chadley’s many labs scattered around Midgar. The conversation on the street stilled for a moment, and he understood why. He was dressed normal for the most part, the only difference was his lack of shirt under his jacket, shoving off his toned abs and treasure trail. But their eyes were not on him. ‘Well, some are,’ he noted, men and women alike gazing at his abs before they looked towards the main focus. Cloud was crawling on all fours, naked besides a collar and series of leather straps. They framed his shoulders and helped push his pecs up and out, while another series of straps helped highlight hius narrow hips. The harness ended in a steel ring that bound Cloud’s almost constantly hard cock. </p><p>He could hear the comments from the surrounding crowd as he guided Cloud back home. “Sexy slut.” “Loyal mutt.” “Cum hungry bitch.” among dozens of others. This wasn’t the first time he’d done this with a sub, but doing it with Cloud was different. His pet preened with every word, cock leaking on the street as they walked. </p><p>They were passing by the gym when a voice called out. </p><p>“Holy shit. Is that scrawny?” someone said. Leslie turned to the source of the voice only to find a huge black man clad in a singlet, the stretch material hugging his muscular form, showing off every curve of muscle and vein. </p><p>“Don’t drop the weights like that Ronnie, you know Jules doesn’t like that,” an equally hunky man said, dressed similar to Ronnie.</p><p>“Who cares about the weights. Why is tiny crawling around like a bitch Jay?” Ronnie said to his friend.</p><p>“Why don’t we ask the man with the chain in his hand,” the paler man, Jay, said.</p><p>Leslie couldn’t help but admire the two studs. While he’d been fucking Cloud almost constantly for the past few days, that was all him stuffing the blond. But these two were exactly the type that he loved to bottom for. </p><p>“Why don’t you two come back to my place and I can tell you what’s up with Cloud,” he said, tracing his torso with one hand, drawing their eyes to his half hard cock. </p><p>The two men shared a look before grinning at Leslie. “Lead the way little guy,” Ronnie said with a lecherous grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Training the Soldier (Biggs x Cloud)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sequel to Taming the Soldier<br/>A bit of time has passed since Biggs tamed Cloud, and now Biggs is making sure Cloud can fulfill his new role to perfection.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of chains creaking was heard above the low buzzing sound in the room, followed by a muffled groan of pain and pleasure before legs managed to catch the floor and the creaking ceased. A puddle of sweat had formed on the floor beneath him, making keeping his balance in this awkward situation that much more difficult. </p><p>Cloud could feel his legs cramping as he strained to keep the pressure off his arms. His arms burned from having to support his weight and being kept above his head for hours. Being suspended from the ceiling or straining his legs to get some relief would be tortuous on its own. But every shift or figite had the heavy weights hanging from his nipples  swinging, tugging on his nipples. ‘Tits, Biggs said I have tits,’ he thought, shaking his head and regretting it immediately as his tits were tugged on. But even worse was the stupid number of bullets master had shover in him. A dozen bullets buzzing at different speeds and beats. Shifting inside him, rubbing against each other and making new, torturously pleasurable sensations. </p><p>The bullets shifted inside him, pressing against that spot, making him moan around the dildo that was locked in his mouth, shoved down his throat. He had a hard enough time breathing around it, but he knew that Biggs was training him to be a better slut for him. To service any cock put before him and take them in his cunt with ease. Just thinking of Biggs had his hard cock throbbing, leaking into the puddle at his feet. </p><p>He didn’t know how long he’d been there. Biggs left earlier saying he had things to do. But before he left, made sure to seal the room and crank up the heat. He was sweating in moments, and within a few minutes was drenched. At this point he knew he reeked and loved it, the entire room smelt of him, his sweat and pre. Being drenched in sweat and smelling like an animal was perfect to him. The only way it could be better would be if Biggs were there alongside him for him to worship. </p><p>Just thinking of the musk, the amazing night of worship every inch of Biggs’ flesh, from his ripe pits of massive, musky cock, had him throbbing and wiggling, tits being tugged on in pleasure this time, imagining Biggs was doing it instead of weights. </p><p>He imagined Biggs walking back in, he imagined him being sweaty from doing whatever it was he had been doing. He imagined him praising him, praising him for being a good bitch, and even if he was lucky enough he was going to reward him. That thought alone was almost enough to make him cum, or it would be if he was so focused on trying to not lose focus and let himself suddenly slip up in the task he had been given. He was not going to fail, he had to keep his focus and remain strong. ‘I can do this, Master will be proud of me for completing my task.’ He mentally told himself, trying to ignore the burning and screaming of his muscles as they ached and were begging him to give up and let go. </p><p>He refused, he was not going to give up, nor would he give in. He just had to stay strong till Master got back, that was all there was to it, just until Master got back. </p><p>“Well, don't you look worked up.” His head shot, his eyes going wide as standing right in front of him was none other than Biggs himself, his master standing before him. “And here I thought you’d learned to always be aware of your surroundings, you’re supposed to be training.” He walked around him, arms crossed behind his back. “How disappointing.” Cloud’s eyes widened even more as he shook his head, he didn’t want to displease him he didn’t. “However, you did manage to stay perfectly still it seems and managed to complete your task.” He smirked.</p><p>He walked right in front of him and smiled. “And seeing as how you were able to do that, I guess I can reward you.” He chuckled, as he reached over and began to pull the plug from his mouth. “Well, go on bitch there must be something you want right?”</p><p>“Y-E-Yes.” Gasped Cloud, his voice raw from having the dildo shoved down his throat and having it been left there had left it raw and slightly scratchy. “P-Please Master, I want you! I-I want to taste you to smell you! Please let me have a taste.” He wanted it, he could see the light sheen of sweat trailing off his Master’s body as a single bead shined in the light almost as if it was tempting him, begging him to come and lick it up, and it would be such a waist for it to simply just fall to the ground and make a mess all over the floor.</p><p>His Master’s body needed to be worshiped, he needed to worship it, to clean it, to taste him, to smell him, to have at his body. He needed it so badly. “Master please, let me clean you! Let me have a taste please!” </p><p>“Hah, should’ve known. But what else could I expect from a musk bitch,” Biggs laughed, undoing his harness to pull his shirt off, already soaked with sweat, and tossed the shirt aside.  It was sweltering in the slums that day, his body coated with sweat. Lifting an arm he leaned his head to the side and took a deep breath. “Wooh, that’s ripe. But you’ll love it bitch. Good thing I’m out of deodorant,” he said with a wink, flexing his arm at Cloud. </p><p>Cloud swooned from where he hung. Legs going weak at the rich scent that filled the room when Master stripped before him. His cock surged up, mouth watering at the idea of drinking in his Masters scent, tasting every inch of him again. “Yes Master! You smell amazing!” he said with a smile, eyes glazed over when he stared at Biggs pecs and hairy pit. He wanted to lean forward and bury his face in it, but the slightly loss of balance had his legs slipping beneath him. He would've fallen if the chain didn't catch his arms, but the sudden motion had the weights giving his tits a sharp tug. </p><p>Biggs snorted moving over towards Cloud, reaching out and grabbing him by his tits and gave them a squeeze watching as Cloud shivered but didn’t shy away from the touch. “Hm, seems these tits of yours are coming along quite nicely bitch.” He licked his lips trailing his finger between the small valley between them. “Just wait till they're the right size, then we’re gonna put them to some real use.” He was close enough for Cloud to catch a small whiff of his body odor, the moment it hit his senses Cloud felt like he was on cloud nine. For anyone else the thick, musky, foul scent which would turn them away with how rank it was, but with Cloud it was like smelling freshly cut flowers making him swoon as he inhaled and inhaled deeply to get more of the familiar scent in his system. </p><p>“Ha, not even a few seconds in and you're already sniffing me huh.” Biggs smirked, having caught sight of Cloud sniffing as his nostrils flared. He knew at this point Cloud was hooked on his manly armora, with how much he practically spent a good amount of his time simply getting off licking Biggs clean, and sniffing his pits, or his crotch and more recently his feet. The more he sniffed the better he felt, the more pleasure he got from just worshiping his Master’s body. “You’re really embracing the fact that you’re my perfect little fucking musk slut aren’t you?” </p><p>“Yes.” Cloud answered with a moan, his entire body singing high praise from the pleasure he was getting from just smelling his master, but he knew, he knew he’d get so much more from tasting him. “I love being your musk bitch, I love cleaning you, I love worshiping your body.” He had been told to say this so many times that at this point it was almost rooted into his brain. </p><p>“Glad to see some of your training stuck,” Biggs chided, Cloud had hesitated saying that at first, but after withholding the chance for Cloud to worship him for a few hours, filling his room with the scent and doing exercises while Cloud was chained up, the Soldier quickly changed his tune. “But you weren't able to stay aware of your surroundings pet, do you think you’ve really earned the right to worship me today,” he teased, folding his hands behind his head and flexing. He could feel Cloud’s eyes burning into him, and the raw lust that shone in them. </p><p>“I-I can do better, Master,” he begged, craving just one moment of burying his face in his Master’s pit, of the chance to get at least one lick of his delicious sweat. A tug on his tit’s had him choking out a gasp. “P-please Master, let me earn it,” his voice pleading.</p><p>“Earn it musk slut? That’s what the training was for, which you failed at. But can I really expect a worthless cum dump to succeed,” shaking his head with disappointment. “It’s my fault for overestimating a fag like you. I guess you can have a chance to earn it then,” tugging on Cloud’s tits harder before releasing them, and flicking the weights. “Really want to try bitch boi? I have a challenge that’s right up your alley.”</p><p>“Y-yes, Master. I can do i-it,” he stuttered, tits raw from the harsh treatment. </p><p>“Good,” he said, unlocking Cloud who immediately collapsed, falling in a puddle of sweat and pre. “Crawl to the bedroom and present yourself.”</p><p>“Yes, Master,” Cloud said, crawling away from Biggs. It was a short way to the bedroom, where he crawled onto the low bed and lowered his torso, sticking his ass up and prying open his abused hole.<br/>
“Good bitch.” Smirked Biggs walking right behind Cloud watching as he prayed his abused hole open for him to see his insides twitching and his well used and abused hole winked at him making him snort. He couldn’t believe that his ass had put up with this much abuse and yet despite all that he could still be so damn good when it came to fucking him. “To think this little cunt of yours is still in some good fucking shape, you’ve manged to take some serious fucking and even training to keep that cunt of yours in top shape.” </p><p>Cloud nodded, looking back at his master and preening in pride. How he loved being praised, he loved the worship he got when it came to pleasing his master. He loved the praise he got in return, “Of course, now there’s something else we need to test.” He smirked watching as Cloud looked at him in confusion as his master walked away from the bed and moved towards the closet and dug into it. “Today, we’re gonna test out that little cunt of yours and see just how much it can take.” He shifted and shuffled things around, looking for something that was required for the training. </p><p>“H-How much I can take?” </p><p>“That’s right, we’re gonna test the limits of that cunt of yours. We’re gonna see just how much you can take, and how much you can stretch.”</p><p>Cloud’s eyes widened, and suddenly his body began trembling in both fear and anticipation. The fear due to the fact he had no idea what his master was going to put inside of him, and the anticipation because he was excited by what it was his Master had in store for him. “Ah ha! Here it is.” He looked over towards where his master was and his eyes widened at the sight of what it was his master was holding in his hands. For in his hands, was an average size baseball bat and dildo: a canine dildo that was as long as Biggs was and as thick too but the thickest of it all was the knot at the base of the dildo. “Knew they were in here somewhere, just had to dig them out.” He smirked moving back towards his bitch. “Ready to begin?” </p><p>He could see the glint of lust in Master’s eyes, eager to see just how much he could take. He felt a shiver run through him, hole quivering in fear and anticipation, the thought of taking something that huge inside him, for his Master’s pleasure, had him tingling in want. “Y-es Master,” he breathed, unconsciously bracing himself for what was to come. He felt Biggs kneel on the head behind him. A quiet ‘pop’ sounded before he felt a dribble of lube down his crack, pouring into his slightly gaping hole. “Hmm, not enough,” he heard Biggs mutter before he felt something small shoved into his hole. “Don’t lose any bitch, it’ll hurt a lot more if you do,” his Master muttered, before he felt something wet and cold inside him. The lube being squired directly into his cunt. </p><p>The bottle was pulled out of his bitche’s hungry cunt, nearly empty. Most of the lube shoved directly in the bitch for what was to come. Seeing Cloud’s hole still gaping slightly, he gave his ass a harsh spank on each cheek. “Keep closed slut, I said it’ll hurt if you lose that lube, and I don’t wanna have to waste my time finding a replacement fuck toy if these destory your pussy,” he admonished, grinning at the whimper his bitch made at his threat. “Don’t worry, if your cunts worth anything, it should make it through in one piece.”</p><p>A shiver ran through him at Master’s words, the mere thought of no longer being allowed to service Biggs’ cock or drink in his must was unimaginable. Failing to take the dildo and bat would mean he would lose the right to service Master, and his cunt getting destroyed to the point it was unusable would mean Master would replace him with a better fuck toy. “Y-yes Master, I-I’ll take everything you g-give me,” he said, trying to conceal the doubt in his voice. </p><p>“Now that’s one good bitch.” Laughed Biggs, giving his ass a smack watching Cloud all but jumped from the sudden blow to his plump behind. “Now, let’s start with man’s best friend shall we?” Picking up the canine shaped dildo he lined it up with Cloud’s hole smiling as he pushed the head of the toy into his ass watching as it quivered and then slowly began to part yet not a single drop of the lube dripped from his hole as the faux canine member slowly was pushed in and then Biggs smirked and shoved the rest of the dick into him letting the thick fat knot slap right against his abused hole.</p><p>“Aaaaaaah!” Cloud screamed arching his back, suddenly reeling from the sensation of the thick faux dildo was pushed into him. While it had the length and the girth of an actual cock it lacked the warmth and the feeling of being real, his lubed up walls clenched and gripped the fake penis enveloping it in his tight slick heat of his ass. He had to clinch and clench hard to keep it inside of him and not only that but he could feel it being forced to move and shift around inside of him as his walls were attempting to mold around it and keep the shape. </p><p>“Hey focus!” A slap to the ass brought him back down to earth. He blinked, eyes going wide and he quickly clenched his lower muscles causing the walls of his ass to constrict the toy and keep it in place, he had been so lost in thought that he’d nearly let it and the lube that had been inside of him to nearly slip out. “You fucking brainless bitch, can’t even keep your mind focused on a single task can you?” Biggs snorted, slapping his ass once more getting a sharp cry from Cloud once more. “Maybe you aren’t ready for it, perhaps I do need to get a new faggot ass bitch toy for me to play with, one that can actually fucking focus on his task.” </p><p>“I-I-shhh, I can t-take iiiiit-ah M-Master,” he gritted out, trending his limbs so he couldn’t pull away from the toy. Seeing the toy in Biggs’ hand was different than being impaled on it. The hard dildo wasn’t just cold, but also hard. Unyielding in him. While Master’s cock would bend inside him a bit, gently rearranging his hole to pleasure him, the dildo didn’t give. It didn’t rearrange as much as batter his hole into submission. He could feel it pressing into places Biggs’ cock would bend around, hitting new places as his hole clenched around it. He could feel the fat knot just outside his hole. He didn’t even want to think of how thick the hard rubber was, and how much he would have to stretch to fit it. </p><p>“Really cunt? Looks like you’re struggling a bit,” he teased, putting some pressure on the base of the toy, grinning as Cloud squirmed on the bed before spanking his other cheek. He could see the way his slut’s hole tightened around the dildo, moaning as he did. “Just imagine the knot stuffed in you slut. So full and pretty. You’d probably have to crawl like a real animal with this fulling your fuckhole,” he laughed, before grabbing the base and roughly turning the cock. </p><p>Cloud bit back a moan at the rough treatment, the unusual sensation of something in him moving that way. It took everything he had to not twist with it, wanting the strange pain/pleasure to stop. “M-Masterrr~”</p><p>“What’s that bitch? I can hear you over some pathetic fag moaning,” Biggs teasted, twisting the dildo harder and faster for a minuet before releasing it. He watched as Cloud’s legs shook with effort to support him, quiet cries of pain and pleasure muffled from where he’d buried his heads in the sheets. “Comeon musk slave. It’s time for the main event,” he grinned, taking a firm hold of the dildo with one hand and Cloud’s waist with the other. </p><p>Cloud lited his head, looking back at Biggs’ with wide eyes. “Y-you mean…”</p><p>“Knot for a naughty bitch,” he said, pulling the dildo out half a foot before pressing it back in, hard. Cloud was forced up the bed from the harsh thrust. </p><p>Cloud arched his back, mouth falling open in a sharp squealing scream one that echoed through the room. This was different, this was on another level, the tight slick heat of his ass clenched and clenched down hard around the dick and the knot. The shuddering squeeze of his ass fluttering around the knot, was sending bolt after bolt of pleasure through his body and if it wasn’t for his training he would have came a long time ago, every time Cloud tugged forward his asshole was bearing down on the underside of the knot he was seeing stars as the shock of pleasure. “Ha! So that ass of yours can hold the knot!” </p><p>Biggs smirked as he watched Cloud’s hole spasm and twitch around the toy, it spasmed and twitched as it was forced to stretch far beyond what it normally would do and he loved the sight of it. So full, so stretched out, doing its best to contain it inside of him along with the lube that was no swishing and moving around inside of him, warmed up by his body and was seeking a place to escape and yet it couldn’t not with how tight Cloud was clenching and due to the size of the knot currently stretching his walls apart. </p><p>“Look at that, you are actually managing to hold it all in!” Another slap to his ass, and Biggs watched as Cloud’s ass twitched and seemed to pull inward in an attempt to keep it all inside of him. “Ha! That hungry little faggot ass fuck shoot is perfect! You took the entire fucking thing so damn easily.” Cloud smiled in pride, the praise from his Master was always welcomed. </p><p>“Now, come and service me.”</p><p>Cloud blinked and looked at his Master as he pulled away from him. “We’re gonna test your skills bitch, your task is to clean me up all while keeping the toy and all that lube inside of your fuck hole.” Biggs smirked. “Fail, and well I will kick your ass out before you can even beg me to take you back.” </p><p>“O-out Master?” Cloud stuttered, his cock throbbing at the idea of him being tossed in the street like this. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get the dildo out on his own, arms still shaking at just having it in him. That meant people would see him, any everyone would know he was a musk slut that Biggs rejected. </p><p>“Yeah slut, now hurry up or I may kick you out anyway,” he taunted, leaning back against the headboard and folding his hands behind his head. “Start with my feet slut, then I have a special task for you.”</p><p>Cloud immediately started crawling to Biggs’ on shaky limbs, before lowering himself to begin licking at the sole of Biggs’ feat. The souls were smooth, smelling of whatever detergent his socks were washed in and leather. He moved up his licking the sweat away from between his toes before taking each digit into his mouth, lathering each one. The entire time he did that, he looked up at his Master. His Master was giving him a cocky grin, and Cloud knew that this was the proper place for him, at his Master’s feet, crawling on his knees before him. He repeated the process with the other foot, making sure it shone by the time he was done. Through this all, he heard the occasional groan of pleasure from Master.</p><p>“Not back fuckhole. I think you’ve earned the right most bitches can only dream of,” Biggs said, flipping over. “My hole’s a bit sweaty, why don’t you clean it off for me.”</p><p>“Y-You mean it Master.” Cloud gasped, his eyes were wide in shock and sparkling in awe. This was something he would get to do. He had always known his Master’s body produced a rich musk, his feet and crotch were prime example’s, but to actually get to his Master’s ass?</p><p>“That’s right faggot, you get to have the one and only chance to have a taste of my hole. Seeing as how that dick of yours won’t be any use, you're gonna get to taste my ass this way.” </p><p>Cloud’s eyes were locked on to Biggs’s ass, just like the rest of his Master his ass was perfect. Biggs’s ass was nicely toned and had a slight bubble-like shape, looking at the tan mounds he felt his mouth go dry and his eyes gleamed.”Well? Get to it!” Snapped Biggs. “Or else.” Cloud nodded gulping as he leaned in close, but he couldn’t start on his Master’s hole right away as he had to take it slow. Leaning down he started from just below his Master’s right cheek and licked it along it, swirling it along the right plump cheek and licking down dragging his tongue downward towards his ass crack but didn’t lick it just yet. </p><p>He moved past it and across towards his left cheek, he dragged his tongue up and down swirling his tongue along the plump cheek just as he had done to the right one. He pressed his lips against the soft skin of his master’s ass and moaned, he could smell the scent drifting from between the crack and kissed his way down and stopped just an inch away from the crack of his ass. His hands came up and grabbed at both cheeks and pulled them apart slowly as he did he was aware of the fact that the scent was getting stronger and stronger. </p><p>The moment he fully pulled Biggs’s ass cheeks apart, his nose was hit with an intense scent, it smacked him in the face. So strong, so thick, so powerful, so manly. He loved it. He lowered his face down even more, eyes locking on to the tight tannish-pink untouched hole. He pushed his lips against it and moaned as they parted and he took a small lick of the hole mewling from the flavor that burned his tongue and his nose he let his lips press against the rim of his Master’s ass and swirled around his puckered hole feeling it twitch and tremble under his tongue with each lick. </p><p>“That’s it musk slut,” he crowed, spreading his legs further, “really clean my hole, dig in there and don’t stop till it shines.” Moaning when Cloud’s tongue focused on his hole, dipping into his tight ass.</p><p>Cloud would’ve done that, even if his Master didn’t order him to. But hearing his Master moan from his efforts had his cock throbbing, spurring him to go faster, harder, deeper. He shoved his face further in, wanting to be enveloped in Biggs’ ass, wanting to have all his senses overwhelmed by his Master. He slathered Biggs’ hole, drinking every drop of musk and sweat, circling around the ring, moving closer and closer to his Master’s hole until he was lapping at the puckered ring. Each lick pressing harder and slower. Eventually he abandoned the lapping and moved to thrusting his tongue into Master’s hole, trying to pry his ass further apart to just get that little bit deeper.</p><p>Through the entire cleaning, Biggs’ was moaning, eventually lazily thrusting his ass back against Cloud. His bitches tongue working magic on his rarely touched pucker. “D-deeper slut. Really show me you’re grateful,” groaning as he reached down and began to lazily stoke his hard cock. </p><p>Hearing his Master’s moans, and challenge encouraged him, he priend his ass as far open as he could, diving deeper as his entire tongue pierced his hole. Digging as deep as he could and tasting every bit of his Master’s hole. It tasted of that musk, manly and dirty and delicious. </p><p>“Fu-fucking fuck!” Groaned/Growled Biggs, hand squeezing his dick and slowly worked his hand up and down along his shaft. He never imagined that getting his ass ate would feel this damn good. “K-Keep it up! Ya little ass kissing bitch, clean my fucking ass and I’ll reward you witht a nice little treat of my seed.” </p><p>That only spurred him on more, Cloud was so happy. Both from having to get to taste, to worship, to taste his Master’s ass. As well, as from the idea of getting to taste his seed this was all too much for him! A Humble simple bitch, his master was spoiling him right in this moment and Cloud intended to show his Master that he was gonna earn it.  He growled into his ass, his lips parting to let his tongue swipe across the entrance and over it swirling it around the tight puckered hole as he lapped and licked at it. He kissed it again and again, peppering it with kisses, his tongue pressing flat against it and slowly dragging it up his taint to his hole where he pressed his lips against it and plunged his tongue back into his ass tasting his Master’s ass and getting to lick and let his tongue press against his inner walls feeling the untouched walls tremble and clench around his tongue as it wiggled and snaked around inside of him. </p><p>Biggs gritted his teeth, letting out a loud grunt while he brought his free hand up to the head  of his rod and smeared the pre cum that was gushing from the tip all over the head and smirking as he brought his pre smeared hand up and then down on Cloud’s head rubbing it into his scalp he could almost hear Cloud moaning, and he felt that moan send vibrations into his ass making him buck pushing his ass back against Cloud’s face groaning feeling that tongue of his bitch wiggle and thrust in and out of his ass. ‘Maybe I’ll let him do this to me more often, cause fuck this is good.’ </p><p>He started jerking faster, Cloud’s tongue touching those places around his ass that he’d neglected for so long. ‘Fuck he’s hungry. Maybe I’ll spend a day with him worshiping my a-! Oh! That felt good!’ he thought, Cloud hitting something inside him that sent a jolt of pleasure through him. One hand still stroking his cock, he reached back and took a firm hold of the back of Cloud’s head and pulled him in. “Doing good slut. Almost there. Gonna give you a reward soon.”</p><p>He lapped faster, resisting the urge to stick his fingers in his Master’s hole, knowing that this test was for him to worship his master with his tongue, tasting every part of him and bring him as much pleasure as possible. He could feel his Master’s hole flexing around his tongue, trying to suck it in further after he touched something that made him stiffen. He aimed for that spot, hammering it again and again, basking in the delicious sounds his Master was making due to his worship.</p><p>“Fuck bitch, you’ve earned a prize,” Biggs grunted, harshly pushing Cloud away from his ass, the blond landing on his ass, letting out a yelp at the sudden pressure on the dildo he was still impailed on. He quickly moved, kneeling over Cloud, his hard cock resting between his bithces tits. He roughly grabbed Cloud’s tits, rolling them roughly. “Fucking shame these are two small slut. Would be another place for me to fuck if they were bigger,” he growled, releasing them and moving up Cloud’s chest until his cock was pointing at his mouth. Jerking harshly, he aimed it at the dazed slut. “Open wide musk slave. Or you won’t get what your reward,” he grunted. </p><p>Clouds mouth opened up, tongue hanging out his mouth cheeks red and eyes glazed. He was going to get his treat, he was going to get the treat that he loved just as much as his Master’s body. Biggs groaned and groaned loudly, his cock spasmed in his hand as he bucked his hips resting the head of his rod on his lips and he came and he came hard. A thick stream of pure hot seed sprayed right into his mouth pouring right into his mouth as if it was water from a stream, it filled Cloud’s mouth and he swallowed letting Biggs watch as he swallowed it all down.</p><p>The thick hot spunk filled his mouth, and he let his master watch him swallow it down gulp after gulp his throat bulging as he swallowed. He even pulled his tongue back, letting it swirl the pool of cum around in his mouth before swallowing again. “That’s right bitch drink it, drink all your Master’s seed.” Smirked Biggs, still gripping his hard rod as he pulled back after once more filling up Cloud’s mouth, he took delight in hearing Cloud whine when he couldn’t taste any more of his Master’s spunk only to gasp when a thick rope of his master’s spunk shot all over his face splattering from his right cheek across his nose and then another splatter hit his face again and again. Continuous ropes of seed splattered all over his face and even landing in his hair matting it with the thick splooge that erupted from his cock. </p><p>“That’s right, take it bitch this is the reward you deserve.” Biggs smirked pumping his cock, watching as another rope covered his face and splattered his blonde hair covering it in streaks of white. He couldn’t help it, seeing Cloud covered in his cum was always a hot sight just as much as watching him drink it down. Watching Cloud wither in place was an absolute joy of his, he knew how much Cloud loved the taste of his cum as much as he loved the taste of his sweat. “You look good bitch, covered in my seed and got a mouth full of it too.” He snorted as he pumped his cock a bit more getting a few more spurts of his seed sprayed all over his face coating it in streaks of white.</p><p>He savoured the remnants of cum in his mouth, swirling it around as the cum plastered to his skin began to dry. He knew that he would smell like Master until he was allowed to shower. And if he were lucky, it could be days before then. Eventually he swallowed, licking the inside of his mouth clean for a final taste. He wanted to lick his lips, pull more of Master’s rich spunk into his hungry hole, but knew his Master preferred to see him covered in his essence sometimes. “Thank you, Master,” he said, voice raw with lust and desire. </p><p>“You’re welcome fuck toy,” he said, slapping his cock against Cloud’s face a few times, splattering it in the cum that stuck there. “But I think it’s time we really push your worthless hole,” he said, getting off the bed. “Present your hole, need to get that toy out of you before we can start, unless you want both in you.”</p><p>“N-no Master, just one is so much,” Cloud said, panicked at the idea of taking both huge objects at once. He scrambled to do as Master ordered, presenting his hole and the base of the canine dildo locked in him. He tried to flex his hole, encourage the dildo to leave, but the knot was too much, his efforts futile. </p><p>“Hah! One day maybe cum dump, but one is enough for now,” he laughed, grabbing the base of the toy and taking a firm hold. “Brace yourself cunt, this may tingle a bit,” he grunted, before yanking on the base. Cloud moaning as his ass was tugged on from the inside. A half dozen yanks later and Biggs’ finally managed to extract the dildo, Cloud’s ass gaping from taking the huge knot. “Hah! Looks like you’re hole got used to it’s new friend.” He watched Cloud gape for a moment before giving each of his cheeks a hard spank. The hole closed a bit, but still didn’t fully seal. </p><p>Biggs laughed watching Cloud’s hole twitch and wink at him as it tried to close but was unable to. “My, it seems that hole of yours is able to take the knot so well and close up good enough.” He reached over and grabbed at the bat and gave it a small twirl and smirked as he looked at Cloud’s hole chuckling as he licked his lips. “I do hope that cunt is ready, cause I ain’t holding nothing back!” He called as he made sure to hold the bat right at his hole and then without any warning he shoved it right into Cloud’s ass watching as his hole pulled inwards as he pushed the bat in deeper and deeper watching as it sank into Cloud’s ass. </p><p>“Now, let’s get it really in there!” With one last thrust, Biggs forced the rest of the bat into Cloud in one devastating blow, filling him up completely. Cloud threw his head back and screamed, hands grasping and fisting the bedding and his toes curled, he felt pain, he felt pleasure, and just about everything in between. His hole was spread so wide and his Master was pumping it in so deep that it hurt, The smooth surface of the bat was rubbing against his walls causing an intense feeling of friction that was mixing the lube inside up inside of him and increasing the heat that burned through his entire body and it was driving him mad. The pain from how deep it was going burned him, and yet it mingled with the sensation of ecstasy that was sparking up along his spine to his brain and back down to his cock. “Damn that cunt can stretch! Look at you!” Biggs smacked his ass giving the bat a smac as well watching as Cloud howled and bucked letting out a noise one that was of surrender and begging. </p><p>“What’s the matter fuck hole? This little cunt of yours getting stretched out too much? Want me to take it out?” Cloud tried to make a sound, to respond only to let out a choked out moan as Biggs pulled the bat back and then roughly slammed it back in knocking Cloud forward and making Cloud's head spin. He pulled it back, then rammed back in pumping the baseball bat into his hole with fast body shaking thrust, over and over again causing Cloud to tremble and shake as he did his best to keep from blowing his load. “Aw your useless fuck stick is twitching! You like having your ass fucking ruined like this bitch? Having something this big fuck your cunt?”</p><p>“M-Ma-AAAH!” he screamed, just as he was starting to speak the bat was thrust into him again twisting violently as it churned the lube in him. </p><p>“What’s that cunt? I didn’t hear you,” he taunted, twisting the bat while giving shallow thrusts. “Come on bitch, I’m only thrusting a foot at a time, you’re cunt should be able to handle that.” Drawing the bat back before thrusting it in again and holding it there. He grabbed the handle before forcing the bat to move inside Cloud. He could tell that he was doing everything possible to not cry out and try to pull away as the bat was churning around inside him. </p><p>“M-Master,” Cloud panted, breathless from the constant cries, “Ma-aaaA!”</p><p>“What’s that cunt? You want more,” he said, pulling the bat back until only the tip was presing Cloud open, tired cunt lips wrapped around the warming metal. “It would be cruel to deprive a cunt like your’s of what it needs bitch. You’re so lucky I took you in,” he said, grinning darkly at how Cloud’s entire body shivered. “You’re taking it so well, such a slutty hole deserves a reward I think,” he said, palming his hard cock.</p><p>“M-master?” Cloud whimpered, glad that the bat had stopped moving. The mix of pain and pleasure from, more intense than anything he’d felt before as the bat reached places he didn’t know he had. </p><p>“What do you say? You think you deserve a reward?” Biggs purred, licking his lips grasping the handle of the bat and started swirling it around making it rotate around inside of Cloud’s ass taking sadistic pleasure in hearing Cloud scream. </p><p>“Y-YES!” Squealed Cloud, gnawing on his bottom. The bat pushing in deep and rotating and rubbing against his inner walls was driving him mad, and while it was reaching deep into his as he missed the warmth and feeling of his Master’s cock inside of him. “Please! M-Master! I’ve been a good bitch! Please! Please! Reward me!” </p><p>Biggs snorted smacking his ass again, this time grabbing the base of the bat and yanked it right out of his ass and chuckled as he licked his lips. “Hold that hole open, and keep it spread for me time for you to get that reward.” Cloud nodded reaching back and grasping his ass cheeks to pull his cheeks apart, and used his thumbs to pull his hole apart to open even more, all while Biggs smirked and freed his hard cock as he slapped his ass cheeks with his cock and then he took aim and then thrusted into his ass with one swift thrust sheathing himself into his ass and with the force behind his thrust knocked Cloud for a loop. Biggs fucked him, slamming into his ass again and again, Biggs picked up a brutal harsh and fast rhythm, his body slamming into his and shaking the bed under them and making it creak with each thrust. </p><p>Biggs slammed into him, shoving deep into him as deep as Cloud’s body would let him, his balls slapped and smacked against his ass cheeks turning them a dark shade of red. He drew out long, and slammed in hard and deep jackhammering into him drawing out more and more cries from him and he pushed in and pushed in deep into his ass, his cock being able to hit depths it had never been able to reach before. </p><p>”Fuck bitch, you’re hole is sucking me in,” he grunted, feeling Cloud’s walls massaging his cock like never before, every time he moved even a bit back he felt Cloud clench around him, not wanting to be empty. “Guess your hole wants to be filled. Really embracing your real place in this world.” Giving each cheek a hard spank before kneading them roughly. He could feel Cloud’s hole flutter around him while the blond buried his head in the sheets, failing to stifle his whorish moaning. </p><p>Cloud didn’t know what was happening, why his cunt felt like it was more now. He could feel every ridge and vein on Master’s cock, every twitch and throb, every ooze of pre flowing into his hungry hole. He could feel his cock rubbing against the sheets, but what pleasure he used to get from his worthless shaft seemed to pale in comparison to how his ass felt now. </p><p>“T-thank you Master,” Cloud breathed, feeling something click in him when Biggs bruised against that place in him. Any lingering pain faded, replaced with a pleasurable haze. ÈF-for showing me my place.” He clamped down on Master’s cock, trying to milk him, trying to make him understand how grateful he was to be given this new world of pleasure and making others happy. Making his Master happy. </p><p>Biggs smirked and groaned loudly slamming his dick into his ass, grunting as he continued to force his dick back into the new depths of Cloud’s ass groaning once more. He was focused on getting off inside of his bitches ass, and he knew Cloud was enjoying being like this, having his legs spread, his hips arched with his ass in the air to take every single inch of his Master’s cock. Biggs snarled, bearing his teeth like a beast as one hand reached forward grabbing him by his hair and yanking his head back roughly making Cloud gasp sharply. “Who do you belong to bitch?” He growled slapping Cloud’s ass while he could feel his end approaching, he wasn’t going to let his seed fill Cloud just yet. “Go on, say it. Let me hear it.” </p><p>“Yours.” </p><p>“Again!” </p><p>“Yours! I’m yours Master! I’m yours!” </p><p>Cloud repeated this over and over again like it was a mantra, crying out as Biggs pounded him all but mounting his ass and slamming into him with brutal force his red cheeks turning even darker, the sounds of two bodies slapping against each other echoed through the room. This wasn’t anything like passionate love making, now this was raw, this was wild, this was pure lust incarnated as Biggs got rougher and harder, he jackhammered into his ass pounding faster feeling his end approaching and he was gonna bust and bust hard. “And don't you fucking forget it!” Snarled Biggs before sheathing himself inside of Cloud’s ass and he came and he came hard. His cock flexing inside of hiss, and from the head a literal gushing torrent of hot thick seed sprayed in a powerful stream that flooded his ass filling the deepest parts of his hole with the thick hot man spunk. </p><p>Cloud howled his Master’s name with cries of pleasure, and pain radiating through his body as he felt his master’s gushing geyser of his seed fill his cunt, the entire ordeal felt like he had a garden hose shoved into his ass and it was just pouring into him making him whine and shake as he could feel the familiar sensation of his stomach beginning to expand and grow as he was given the gift of his master’s seed making him mewl and shiver in absolute ecstasy, simply basking in the feeling of being filled. </p><p>The two basked in the afterglow. Cloud wasn’t sure how long he spent rubbing his stomach, feeling the cum churn and shift inside him, each twitch of Biggs’ cock inside him had the mass shifting, slowing and pressing against something that had his tired cock throbbing beneath him. He gave out the occasional whimper as he felt it flow deeper, places that the bat had opened up inside him. “Mmmm, Master,” he sighed, nuzzling back into where Biggs’ had collapsed atop him. </p><p>“Shhh bitch, let me rest,” Biggs’ muttered, comfortable where he lay. Cloud’s ass was slowly milking his mostly hard cock, walls fluttering around him, trying to coak out every drop. He still gave the occasional light thrust, grinding his hips into the pillowy ass beneath him. He could hear him moaning and groaning, squeeks of pleasure at his every motion. He buried his face in Cloud’s hair breathing in his scent. He hadn't let him shower since that night at the gym, and he smelt it. Musty with sexy and his cum, a manly body oder and sweat mixed in from the forced workouts and constant sex training. “Mmm, smelling like a proper slut Cloudy. Should’ve done this the day we met.”</p><p>“Cloud didn’t respond, drifting off to sleep, feeling safe under his master, filled with his ccok and cum, tasting him on his lips, feeling him on his back. Hearing his breath and covered in his scent. It would have been the perfect end to a day if it wern’t for the sudden pounding outside the house. </p><p>“Yo! Biggs, got a minute?!” A familiar voice yelled. </p><p>Biggs groaned, the moment suddenly being shattered as he was forced to pull out of Cloud’s ass. He did take a moment to watch as Cloud’s ass close up wanting to keep all of his seed inside of him. “Ha, even when sleeping he’s still trying to be a good bitch.” He chuckled, grabbing a pair of shorts and slipped them on.</p><p>“Biggs! Come on! You there!” The voice called, as the knocking on the door resumed with even more gusto making him grunt. “Come on man! I know you’re in there!” </p><p>Snorting he strolled right towards the door, not bothering to toss on a shirt as he grabbed it and threw it open, looking right at the face of none other than Barret, his friend and leader of Avalanche. “Barret, what’s up? You normally call rather than take a personal time to come and get me for something.” He leaned against his door frame, arms crossed over his chest. “To what do I owe this visit?”</p><p>“I’m here cause according to Tifa and Jess, you’re the only one who’s seen Soldier boy.” Barret had his arms crossed over his massive chest and was looking at Biggs from behind his shades. “So fess up! What’s been going on between you and Soldier boy and why hasn’t any one seen him?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Burning Heat (Nanaki x Cloud)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A call from a worried Bugenhagen leads to an unexpected situation for Cloud and Nanaki.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A pairing that deserves more attention, bu we gave it a little twist with Anthro!Nanaki.<br/>Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cosmo Canyon was always a welcome sight, the building built to work with nature rather than forcing nature to work for them. The town was still busy as the sun descended, the sky a beautiful burnt orange that faded to darkness, lit up by countless stars that would have been hidden by the light pollution if he were in Midgar. Cloud made his way up through the town, nodding or waving back to those people who greeted him as he made his way to the observatory. Hargo and Bughe were sitting on a bench in conversation, pausing to nod as he passed before resuming. The owner of the Starlet Pub was in a heated discussion with the item shop owner while the material shop owner looked on, exasperated. As he moved higher and higher, the number of people dwindled until Cloud was walking on abandoned streets, the only sound coming from the town below and the gentle breeze howling through the canyon. </p><p>‘What could Bugenhagen have needed me for that he couldn’t discuss over the phone,’ Cloud wondered, opening the door to the observatory. “Bugenhagen, you here?” Cloud called, not seeing the man anywhere. But a shuffling from above had him on edge for a moment, vanishing a moment later when he got a reply.</p><p>“Cloud? You’re here already?” Bugenhagen responded, sliding down the ladder and facing the Soldier. </p><p>“I was nearby, and you sounded a bit panicked on the phone,” Cloud shrugged, leaning against the door while crossing his arms. “Something wrong?”</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting you tonight, and it’s late, why don’t you stay the night and I can tell you in the morning,” Bugenhagen responded, looking away. </p><p>Cloud leveled a look at Bugenhagen, arching an eyebrow. “You call me here saying that it’s something you need my help with. But now your not going to say. Is it really that bad?”</p><p>A moment of silence passed between, only broken when Bugenhagen sighed, looking wearier than Cloud can ever remember seeing him. “It’s Nanaki. He ran off a few days ago and hasn’t been back since. Not returning any of my calls. Normally I wouldn’t worry but it’s been nearly a week and he was acting off before he left, even more so than when he came back from the lab. I know he can take care of himself, but it would do my heart well if I knew he were safe.” </p><p>“So that’s why you called me.” Cloud came to the conclusion, of course Bugenhagen would be worried about Nanaki; he was essentially Nanaki’s grandfather in all but blood, then again so would the others if they learned that Nanaki was missing and hadn’t been seen in a week. “You want me to go looking for him don't you? To make sure that’s alright and not gone and gotten himself hurt.” </p><p>The elderly man nodded, his expression growing more aged as the seconds passed by. It's easy to see that he wasn’t himself, who would be if someone they had come to see as their family was missing and hadn’t been acting like themself when they had last been seen. “Yes, but like I said you can search for him in the morning, with night falling soon there’s no telling what kind of monster’s would be roaming around looking for someone to make into a meal.” </p><p>“Doesn’t matter.” Cloud shook his head, he’d faced down worse than a couple of monster’s looking to turn someone into their next meal, heck he had literally faced Sephiroth when he had absorbed the power of the whispers to try and attack him and the rest of Avalanche aiming to kill them. “I’m not gonna wait till morning, I’m heading out now to find him.” Nanaki was his friend, someone Cloud wouldn’t let anything happen to, plus he knew if he was missing than Nanaki and the others could go right out of their way to search for him and wouldn’t give up til they found him. “You said he was acting strange, what did you mean when you said that he was acting strange?” Question the SOLDIER. “Did he say anything?”  </p><p>“It was strange, he just seemed so ...jumpy? Aggravated? It’s hard to explain, yet he looked fine and not at the same time.” He sighed, stroking his beard. “I recall that he seemed feverish, I checked him myself and he was almost burning up, but he kept insisting that he was completely fine and  nothing was wrong with him but he was hot and he just kept acting so strange.” He sighed heavily, recalling how Nanaki had all but stormed out of the building telling him to not let the other’s know something was wrong and how he didn’t want to harm them. That had only caused Bugenhagen to worry even more which was the reason why he had gone about calling Cloud, to get him to help. </p><p>“Anywhere in the canyon he’d stay? I doubt he’d stay out there that long without shelter. Did he bring a tent or any supplies with him?”Cloud asked, trying to narrow down where Nanaki could have been, if he even stuck close to the town.</p><p>“No, no tent. Some basic supplies, a few weeks worth of rations, but nothing that could protect him from the elements. There was a storm two days ago…” He trailed off, thinking about how Nanaki would have reacted. “There's some caves to the south, maybe an hours drive, part way up along the canyon walls. Hunters have a hard time going there since the path up is narrow and flying monsters tend to nest there. But Nanaki was always able to get to them before he was taken, often clearing them out for us. A few even have streams in them so with the food he took, he could stay there for weeks, months if he’s hunting.” Bugenhagen finished, voice tired. “Even if he won’t come back, I just want to know he’s safe.”</p><p>“Then that’s where I’ll check first. I’ll give you a call if I find something,” Cloud nodded, turning to the door and leaving. The town was still bustling when he left, no quieter in the later hour. He mounted Fenrir, the bike purring as he turned the ignition, a sound and feeling he never tired of. Driving out of town, he drove along the canyon, the night was alive with the sound of nature, wind blowing through the trees and howling of wildlife. An hour passed with little fanfare, whatever monsters in the area recognized a predator stronger than they were. Eventually he spotted the caves Bugenhagen spoke of, dozens of them scattered along the canyons walls. Fenrir slowed to a stop as Cloud’s eyes darted between the caves. Looking for any sign of Nanaki’s presence. He gave one cave a second look, one with a stream pouring out of it into the canyon. A moment passed, then another. ‘Just my imagination?’ Cloud wondered, before he saw it again. A flicker in the darkness. A brief glow of light that was quickly covered by shadow. ‘There.’</p><p>Dismounting Fenrir, Cloud started his way towards the cave. It was maybe a dozen meters up the canyon wall. Jagged rocks stuck out, wet with the spray from the falling water. With a sigh, Cloud readied himself for a climb, using the slippery stocks as handholds he began to climb. Moving slowly towards the opening. It took longer than he’d hoped, having to find a different route several times, but after five minutes he pulled himself into the opening. </p><p>It was almost completely pitch black, so dark that Cloud could hardly see his hands in front of his face making him frown. ‘Gonna need some light.’ He thought to himself, closing his eyes and holding his hand out palm facing upwards. “Fire.” He whispered, he felt the familiar warmth of the Materia filling him with its power, it flowed through his body and up through his arm pooling in the palm of his hand, the air began warming up and heating up quickly and then the cave was lit with a dim glow as a ball of orange-reddish flames floated above his hand and gave him the light he needed. Venturing into the cave system he began trekking through it trying to find the source of the flicker he had seen in the darkness. </p><p>As he moved deeper, his eyes adjusted to the dim glow provided to him by his flames letting him see where he was going, as well making sure to avoid anything that would stop him in his search. Looking around the cavern he came to a stop when he noticed something on the ground, that something bein what looked like a footprint: a very familiar footprint. ‘This is Nanaki’s I know this one anywhere.’ Cloud thought looking down at the print, pumping a bit more magic into the ball of fire he could see more prints and followed them. Following the trail, he could see something in the distance, something he was slowly approaching. </p><p>At first he had assumed it was nothing more than his eyes playing tricks on him, that was at least until he saw the familiar flicker and saw it more than he had before. “It’s him.” He muttered to himself as he began to slowly get closer and closer towards what looked like a flickering flame, and as he got closer he saw that in was indeed a flickering flame from a campfire inside of a fire pit, but what really caught his attention was the figure covered by large blanket who was sitting with their back to cloud. “Nanaki.” The blonde called out, watching the figure suddenly tense, but nothing more. “Nanaki I know it's you, what are you doing out here? You have Bugenhagen worried since you left a week ago.” Slowly getting closer, he frowned when he got no answer in return and only got more silence. “Nanaki? Come on, what’s going on why did you come all the way out here? What’s going on?” </p><p>“You shouldn’t have come here Cloud.” Nanaki finally spoke, only for some reason he sounded strange. His voice sounded horse, no not horse it sounded deeper almost as if he was constantly growling, and he refused to turn around to face him. “You should leave.” </p><p>“Leave? Nanaki, what’s going on? You normally don't do something like this.” Cloud slowly got closer and closer to him, now only standing a few feet away from him. “Come on, let’s head back to town I’m sure whatever is bothering you can be fixed easily.” </p><p>“There isn’t anything to fix.” Growled Nanaki, his form shaking and shivering before Cloud making him frown in confusion, as far as he was aware Nanaki had never gotten sick before, thanks to his unique biology, so that begged the question what was wrong with him. “Leave. Now.” </p><p>Cloud glared and took another step forward. “I’m not leaving until you explain yourself Nanaki.” Snapped Cloud now within arms length of his friend. “Now you can either tell me what’s going on, or I can find out for myself.”  </p><p>“This is your last warning Cloud. Leave before I do something we’ll both regret,” Nanaki said, shifting under the blanket until his cover was crouching.</p><p>“If somethings wrong Nanaki, I want to help,” Cloud said, taking a step forward. That single step was enough of a signal for Nanakie. He didn’t see the pounce coming, surge of motion catching him off guard as Nanaki lept from beneath the blanket, barreling into Cloud and throwing him to the ground. An ‘oof’ escaping him as he impacted the hard stone of the cave floor. He wanted to reach for the Buster Sword, to try and throw Nanaki off, but his friend was stronger than Cloud recalled, easily pinning him. </p><p>He looked up at Nanaki, the ocher eye burning into him. Looking into the burning gaze locked on him reminded Cloud of how they’d first found Nanaki.</p><p> </p><p>~~~(Flashback)~~~</p><p> </p><p>The bodies of fallen Shinra Security Forces littered the floor of the lab. The hulking suits of Elite Shock Troopers were shattered around them when Cloud was aware of the gaze on his back. Hands still gripping the Buster Sword, he wasn’t ready for the red blur that passed by them, leaping through the glass of the control room that Hojo was in. </p><p>“What the hell was that thing?” Barrett asked, looking where the unusual creature had gone. His gun still smoking from the fight, readying for possibly facing whatever monster was heading towards Hojo. </p><p>“We have to go,” Aerith said, running towards the stars and after the blur. Ignoring the others reaching after her.<br/>
“Aerith!” Tifa said, trying to get her back, with no luck as she vanished through the door. </p><p>“What the-?!” Barrett said, coming up beside Tifa and Cloud.</p><p>“Come on,” Cloud ordered, following Aerith’s trail up the stairs and though the door. Glass littered the floor where the blur had broken through the window. They’d rounded the corner just in time to see Hojo stumble into the elevator. The red blur slamming against the doors with a ‘thud.’</p><p>It..the thing that slammed into the elevator slowly began to rise showing that it was a large bipedal creature. The dim lights made it hard to see, but once it stepped into the light the Aerith rescue team gasped when they saw just what it was. Thanks to the light they could see that it was some sort of creature feline in origin, and from what they could tell from the shape of the body it was obviously male. It ...He was a towering mass of pure feline muscle with rippling flesh all across his impressive form. He had mane of spiky brown hair and white feathers sticking out of his head. He had mane of spiky brown hair and white feathers sticking out of his head. It had broad shoulders with black markings on them, beefy biceps and thick forearms with paw-like hands with claws. He had a stone-hard set of abs and a well muscled back. He had a surprisingly well-rounded muscular ass and thick-muscled thighs with black markings on them. He had a 4 foot long thin tail with brilliant flames coming off the end. Around his waist was what looked to be ripped pieces of a lab coat used to make a makeshift loin cloth covering the creatures’s more precious parts. </p><p>Upon seeing them, the creature glared at them, his lips pulling back into an animalistic feral snarl, bearing his fangs right at them as his hand like paws flexed and his claws unsheathed gleaming in the lights that hung above them. Slowly, it moved towards them dragging its claws along the wall trailing sparks along the ground while its tail swung around behind it the flame at the tip only added to the frightening visage as it approached them. </p><p>Almost instantly all of them took their stance, Cloud drew his Buster Sword, Tifa took her battle stance, and Barret cocked his gun arm ready to unleash hell. “You wanna fight?” Snarled Barret right back at the creature as he raised his arm up and was about to make the thing before them eat a good amount of bullets a single danity hand stopped him.</p><p>“Wait.” Aerith stopped them all with a mere hand, her eyes were looking at the creature, not with fear, nor with any other negative emotion. No, her eyes shone with understanding, compassion and something akin to kinship. “This child is a friend.” She came to a stop at the same time the creature did, she smiled down at him slowly raising her hand up to the air towards his face only stopping when he growled. Not deterred, she moved her hand and placed it against his cheek and then brought her other hand up and did it again. </p><p>It was then as if time itself stood still, the trio stood there still tensed as they watched Aerith and the creature seemed to have some sort of mental conversation? Whatever was happening, they didn’t know, nor did they see was how Aerith’s hands were glowing with a familiar green glow of pure Mako energy, nor did they see how the wild look in the creature’s eyes slowly began to fade away and give way to a look of complete calm and clarity, those eyes looked into Aerith’s who smiled and slowly pulled her hands away and the creature began to sheath his claws and licked his lips ears twitching as his tensed muscles slowly began to relax. </p><p>Aerith let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, smiling as she took a step away from the creature. “Uh, so what the hell is it?” Barret asked when it became clear that the creature wasn’t going to attack them, or do anything to them. </p><p>Once more the creature licked his lips, slowly moving from the slightly hunched over position it had been in and stood tall, showing he was about even with Barret in terms of height. “A fascinating question.” He spoke. </p><p>~~~(Flashback Over)~~~</p><p> </p><p>Questions were asked and vague answers given, Red XIII, later Nanaki was the only known individual of his species. Captured by Shinra and given to Hojo for experiments. He wasn't always like that, Nanaki explained. He was once far more beastly, without hads, much more true to his feline nature. His humanoid form was a result of experiments Hojo had performed on him over months, giving him a chance to adapt to his altered body. For much of their journey the reason behind them remained a mystery. It wasn’t until they returned to Midgar at the end of their journey when the learned. A hidden server with Hojo’s personal records. </p><p>Apparently, Nanaki’s race had a connection with the Planet, not as strong as the Ancients but more than any creature other than Aerith. Hojo’s experiments were done with the goal of making Nanaki more compatible with the Ancients, altering him in such a way that it would be possible to produce viable offspring. He theorized that a mix of two races with a connection to the Planet, one with an affinity for magic and another with inhuman levels of agility, reflexes and strength, would be the ideal warrior. </p><p>He went on to state that he’d altered his biology specifically to make others subservient to him, but the details were vague and referenced physical documents. Documents which had been destroyed or lost in the fall of Shinra and Meterofall. </p><p>Nanaki returned home to Cosmo Canyon after that revelation. The truth of why hojo had changed him was a cold comfort, but it was better than the constant wonder of why, Nanaki explained before setting off. He still returned to Midgar, and the others would visit him on occasion, Nanaki coming to terms with his humanoid firm and eventually accepting it as his reality going forward.</p><p>And how here he was, pinning Cloud to the cave floor. He’d moved Clouds wrists above his head, managing to hold him with a single hand, while the other had taken his fire materia, lighting a flame once more.</p><p>In the faint light, up close, Cloud got a good look at Nanaki. His eyes were blown wide, pupils dilated and his breath raged, fur raised as if trying to intimidate.</p><p>“Nanaki, what’s wrong with you?” Cloud asked, trying to figure why his friend was acting this way. </p><p>“T-This is why I t-told you to run.” Growled Nanaki, his pupils almost completely black, lips pulled back in a small snarl. He was doing his best to hold himself back, and yet it was so hard for him to do, given the state he was in he was barely able to keep from doing something he was going to regret doing. Managing to tear himself away from the blonde, he snarled and hissed. “You. Need. To. Leave.” He snarled down at Cloud, why couldn’t the SOLDIER just understand that he didn’t want him here, what did he have to do to get him to understand what was going on. </p><p>“Not until you tell me what’s going on.” Cloud tried again, ignoring the sound of his own heart beating like a drum in his ears. He had faced down lots of things worse than this, so while he had been surprised he wasn’t completely scared or frightened. He wasn’t gonna give up, and nor was he going to stop trying to get him to answer what it was he wanted to know. “Now tell-” Cloud stopped when he felt something poking against his stomach, something thick, long, and heavy. “Nanaki?” </p><p>Nanaki was frozen when Cloud slowly looked down to see what was poking him, his eyes going wide when he saw what it was. There standing straight up from Nanaki’s crotch was none other than his hard throbbing cock. Between his legs was a 14-inch long 6-inch thick cock, and pressing against him were Nanaki’s balls which were normally the size of softballs but now they appeared to have grown in size becoming far bigger than they had been then before, almost as big as basketballs. Another thing that was apparent about Nanaki was that his cock was covered with feline like barbs on his cock, another thing was that his cock was covered in a thick clear like substance. </p><p>“N-Nanaki? W-What’s going-”</p><p>“This is why I told you to leave.” Growled the large anthropomorphic feline like being. His eyes were far darker than before, his lips pulled back showing off his teeth. “I came up here, to get away from anyone that I would harm like this, I didn’t want anyone getting caught up when I. Am. Like. This.” He snarled, voice growing deeper and huskier as he felt a sensation go through his body: heat pure burning hot heat burned through him making him growl again, his cock twitching something fierce and a few drops of the pre dribbled out dropping on to Cloud’s shirt. “I-I can’t control myself. I am barely holding it together.” He hissed. “You. Need. Too. Leave.” </p><p>“W-What’s making you like this?” Cloud asked, trying to puzzle if a monster's ability could have caused this. “I have a cure materia, and heal, even a full heal. Would any of those work? They’re back at my bike. I can go get th-”</p><p>“NO!” Nanaki roared, the sound echoing around the cave before it grew silent, the only sounds were those coming from the canyon and Nanaki’s laboured breathing. “I know exactly what's happening Cloud. And if you don’t leave now then you’ll find out,” he said, voice send a chill through the air. </p><p>“Tell me Nanaki. I want to help you,” Cloud declared, staring Nanaki in the eye. Trying to convey his conviction. </p><p>A moment of silence passed, only the wind breaking it. “You asked for this Cloud. I cannot hold back any longer,” Nanaki said, voice resolute. Promising something.</p><p>Cloud gulped, worried at the tone, but gave a silent nod. “Ok, so are you going to tell me n- HEY! What are you doing!?!” Cloud cried as Nanaki’s clawed hand quickly unfastened his sword harness before a claw sliced through his top, easily slicing through the shirt he’d been wearing as it ghosted over his skin. </p><p>“You agreed to this Cloud, tried to warn you off,” Nanaki said, eyes never leaving Cloud’s face as he unfastened his belt and roughly shoved his pants down to Cloud’s knees. “But you’re not leaving here until you’ve learned everything you wanted,” he breathed, leaning closer until he could feel Cloud’s shuddered breath on his face. He stayed for a moment before sealing their mouths together, the gasp Cloud released was swallowed by him as he thrust his tongue into the Soldier’s mouth. </p><p>Cloud could barely fight back, his blue eyes were wide in shock. He hadn’t been expecting anything like this. His arms came down against Nanaki’s chest, he tried to push him off he did and yet it seemed almost like all his strength was gone, even with the fact he had the strength of a 1st Class SOLDIER he couldn’t muster any of it to try and shove him off him. The rough, long, thick tongue moved about inside of his mouth, Cloud’s own tongue tried to fight back against it but Nanaki powered through his defenses and quickly dominated the kiss almost too easily, his fur covered hands moved along his body, sliding down the smaller slimmer males body.</p><p>Pulling back with a small growl, Nanaki glared at him. “You.” He hissed leaning down and dragged his tongue along cloud’s slender neck, his fangs prickling his skin causing Cloud’s heart to skip a bear when he he felt those fangs nip at his neck tongue trailing along it lickng down towards his Adam’s apple and gave a small suck on it making Cloud shiver when the fangs grazed over it. It became impendingly clear to Cloud just how close he was to death if Nanaki wanted to rip his throat out he could do it. </p><p>He suddenly jumped when he felt the sensation of Nanaki’s tail rubbing along his his thighs, the heat from his tail making him feel goosebumps popping up along his skin when he felt the sensation the long furry appendage snake down towards his crotch and he shivered nearly feeling the flame at the tip nearly close to his cock. “You are frightened.” Growled Nanaki, licking down while his hands grasped the blondes pecs fingers slowly curling to pinch his nipples, ears twitching from the sudden gasp that came from Cloud making him smirk. “And yet, there is the smallest signs of arousal, could it be that you’re aroused by this?” He pinched his nipples again smirking seeing Cloud’s entire body shudder and his tail felt a tug when he felt the blonde’s cock twitch. “You are, you’re enjoying this.” </p><p>Cloud tried to keep his mouth shut, he did. Yet the moment his hands moved to try and cover his mouth Nanaki’s tail moved like a snake and coiled around his wrist holding them back from doing anything all while Nanaki toyed, pulled, tugged, twisted, and yanked on Cloud’s nipples listening to the sounds that slipped passed his lips, groans, gasp, grunts, mewls, a symphony of sounds that were all pleasing to Nanaki’s ears. </p><p>“Let me hear you Cloud. Let me hear as you fall apart under me,” Nanaki growled before moving his head down. His head hovered over Cloud’s chest for a moment before he pulled a hand away and began to lap at the nipple he’d been abusing. </p><p>Cloud couldn’t control the way his back arched into Nanaik’s tongue. It was only slightly damp, far dryer than a human, but it was rough, dragging over his skin and shivering as the rough texture stimulated his abused nipple. Another lap had a strained cry of pleasure escaping. “N-naankiiii,” Cloud groaned, his cock hardening where it was trapped, straining to get free.</p><p> </p><p>“So responsive for me,” Nanaki purred between laps. Laternating which nipple he was touching. His hands were ghosting along Cloud’s sides, claws just brushing over the pale skin. “I can smell it you know. How much you love this. How you want more.” He went on, one hand moving over Cloud's abdomen, cobbled abs under his fingers that flexed as he touched them. He moved a bit further down until his claws were just over the waistband of Cloud’s jock, not quite touching the trapped cock. “I bet you’d love for me to touch this. Drive you mad with pleasure as you come undone.”</p><p>“N-nanakiiii,” he cried needily. “What do you w-want?” </p><p>“Admit it Cloud,” he growled, moving his hand around Cloud’s cock, just barely touching the trapped shaft. “Admit how much you want me to take you.”</p><p> Cloud didn’t want to admit it, he really didn’t want to say anything or let out any more sounds. Yet, it was getting hard to hold anything and everything back, and the moment that the tail barely touched his shaft something in Cloud cracked. “P-Please.” He whispered, whining as he felt his entire body shudder under Nanaki. </p><p>“Please what? What is it you want?” Purred Nanaki, licking his lips watching Cloud slowly falling apart before him, making him chuckle. Something that he was taking great pleasure in seeing Cloud cracking under his touch. “You’ll have to give me more than that.” He leaned down, slowly dragging his tongue down along those cobbled abs, feeling Cloud twitch and shiver under him while he licked each ab individually. </p><p>“I-I-I-I want you!” It was almost audible how part of Cloud cracked when he finally admitted that. His blue eyes glimmered, and he whimpered under Nanaki’s torturous licking, that long rough tongue licked down his body dipping down towards his jock covered cock. “You! I-I want you! Nanaki please! I want you!” He pleaded, nearly making Nanaki chuckle lowly in his throat. </p><p>“A few works of the tongue and you are already falling apart, who would have thought the mighty SOLDIER the one who fought Sephiroth would have a weakness for my tongue.” Chuckled Nanaki dragging his tongue along the jock covered cock, running it slowly along the tenting member making Cloud shuddered and arched his back trying to push his clothed cock towards the tongue only for Nanaki to pull away from him and growl as he reached down and grabbed Cloud’s dick giving it a sharp squeeze. </p><p>“You’re supposed to be strong, and yet you’re breaking just from a few strokes of your cock.” He chuckled, smirking as his nails slowly unsheathing as he heard Cloud gasp, when he suddenly felt the claws dig right through the material of his jock and enclosed around his rod. “I could literally harm you just by doing this, sink my claws into your dick and hurt you in a way no one else has.” He leaned down closer, swirling his hand around his claws scratching against the bare skin. “And you're even more aroused? More excited?” He purred. “You’re more needy than I am.” </p><p>“N-no,” Cloud protested, wiggling under Nanaki as his claws tightened around his cock. He could feel the razor sharp claws pressing into him, not enough to break skin, or the fabric trapping him, but enough to cause just the slightest bit of pain. That pain had him gasping, cock straining against them, wanting more.</p><p>“Really Cloud. You think you can hide the truth. I can smell arousal pouring off you,” Nanaki said, licking along Cloud’s neck. “You reek of it,” he purred against Clouds neck before latching on, sucking against the tender flesh until he’d left a bruise behind. “By the time we’re done, you’ll acknowledge just how much you crave it.”</p><p>Before Cloud could speak he found himself pinned again, hands stuck above his head by one of Nanaki’s hands while the beastly man straddled his chest. He felt Nanaki’s heavy balls rest on him, dangling low enough that they were resting on his abs while his cock was rubbing between his pecs. “Wha-”<br/>
“You’ve gotten enough from me bitch. Now if you want anything else you’ll have to earn it,” Nanaki said, flexing his cock so it smacked against Clouds pecs. They were large and firm, a well defined valley between them where his cock now rested, slowly leaking pre-cum that made them shine in the faint light of the fire materia. He could see the arousal in Cloud’s eyes, tracking his cocks every twitch. </p><p>Gulping he slowly reached up, his hands ran along Nanaki’s stomach trailing his fingers down along and through his fur. He could only feel the muscle under the fur making him shiver as he licked his lips trailing his fingers along his fur covered abs and then down towards his crotch the lower he got the more he felt heat pooling in his stomach making him shiver as he licked his lips. Trailing them down lower towards his hard cock he ran his fingers along the twitching barb covered shaft watching it tremble and shiver under his touch.</p><p>Licking his lips, he managed to lean forward lips parting for his tongue to lick his lips. Nimble fingers danced over the head smearing Nanaki’s pre all over the tip while he brought them towards his mouth and licked the pre that strained his fingers free of the thick goopy pre making him moan softly. The taste was hard to describe, it was hot, it was almost sweet and yet spicy: cinnamon that’s what he was thinking of cinnamon making him lean forward to taste it from the source directly. Managing to lift his upper body up, he could feel the thick shaft sliding between his pecs almost wrapping around the shaft making him shiver when he felt the barbs rubbing into his skin.</p><p>He leaned up, getting just close enough that his lips were right at the head and his pecs had pillowed around the barbed phallus, his tongue dancing along the tip and sliding across it smearing both the head and his taste buds with the sweet and spicy like pre making him shudder. His hands came up, grasping the sides of his pecs and pushed them closer together causing the valley where the cock rested to close around the phallus while he himself leaned down and wrapped his lips around the fat head of his cock moaning as the taste hit his system making him squirm and slowly bob his head back and forth and rotate it from side to side. </p><p>Whatever discomfort he felt was drowned out as he focused on the cock between his lips. Working the tip with his tongue as he bobbed as much as he could from the awkward position.  He was rewarded with a small burst of pre-cum that flooded his mouth. Hesly, he felt Nanaki begin to thrust his hips, the massive cock he was sucking was now fucking his pecs as a few more inches made their way into his mouth, he could feel as the babrs rubbed against his skin, a pleasurable pressure. The barbs on Nanaki’s cock made their way past his lips, stiffer than the shaft they were attached to, the sensation of them pressing past his lips before pulling there way out was interesting. Not uncomfortable, but a unique sensation. </p><p>Nanaki grinned as Cloud lost himself working his cock. Only a few inches had slid past the SOLDIER’s lips, but the valley he was making with his chest gave an extra little bit of stimulation that made him want to purr with pleasure. Slowly he thrust a bit further, a bit deeper into Cloud’s mouth, seeing just how much he could take. He managed to fit five inches in him before he felt the back of Cloud’s throat. ‘Not a bad start,’ he thought, pulling back and knowing how far he could thrust in his position. He left just the tip of his shaft in Cloud’s mouth, still being attended to by the hungry blonds tongue. Holding for a moment, he positioned his hips forward, setting a steady rhythm of fucking Cloud’s face.</p><p>Cloud’s eyes widened as Nanaki fucked his face, the cock leaving hardly any room to breath as he was used. He felt the tip of the cock bump against the pack of his throat with every thrust, seeking entrance to his throat. “Mmm, mmmm!” he hummed around it. Another spit of pre-cum drowned out anything else as he enjoyed the sweet-spicy flavour that coated his mouth. </p><p>Not a single drop of the sweet-spicy flavored pre escaped his mouth, Nanaki wasn’t going to let him wasit anything. Growling, his hands came down to rest on top of Cloud’s head curling his fingers to grip those strands of hair while he slowly rocked his hips back and forth, purring like a newborn kitten the moment he felt those pecs rubbing his cock and the hot mouth of the SOLDIER’s mouth around his shaft, he rolled his hips pushing into his mouth and groaning when he had to stop when he reached the limit of how much he could take. “You’re doing well Cloud, managing to take the first five inches, and I can see you’re enjoying just a small taste of my pre, though I wonder if you’ll enjoy something else?” </p><p>Cloud looked up at him, blue eyes shone with confusion. What had Nanaki meant when he said something else, yet for Cloud that had been the only warning he got before he suddenly found Nanaki’s phallus twitching in his mouth and the taste of the sweet-spicy pre was immediately replaced with something different, it was tart almost bitter in taste, and it was then that he suddenly became aware of what it was that he was tasting. “Figured it out?” The smugness in Nanaki’s voice was palpable, as he watched Cloud’s cheeks bulge from the volume of the bitter tasting liquid that was filling his mouth.</p><p>Groaning from the taste of the hot piss filling his mouth, Cloud knew he only had one choice. Closing his eyes, and relaxing his throat he let it flow down and into his stomach, cheeks slowly shrinking as he started drinking it all down with only a minor hiccup or two. He gagged only a little, having to force himself not to cough it up or risk covering himself in it. “That’s it Cloud, just like that. Don't waste a single drop, cause if you do well I’ll just have to put it to better use.” He smirked still pumping his hips and rocking his cock between the valley of his pecs and enjoying the sensation that it provided him </p><p>Grasping the blonde locks, he held him in place refusing to let him go. Smirking he looked down at Cloud seeing the flush on his face, and how his eyes looked almost glazed making him look almost drunk. “Well well, imagine that the great Cloud has a love for piss.” He smirked, watching as those eyes widened quickly and the pink flush spread across his entire face turning a scarlet shade of red. “I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.” </p><p>“Now!” Nanaki barked, making Cloud jump where he lay, “all fours bitch, we’re gonna get to the best part soon,” he said, a feral grin overtaking his face. He watched as Cloud scrambled to do as ordered, pulling his pants off so he was only clad in his jockstrap. The white fabric framing his cheeks and pushing them up slightly. He could see Cloud’s pink hole between the hairless buns. He knew that with a SOLDIER’s healing factor, Cloud could take a fist and be virgin tight the next day. </p><p>He knelt down behind Cloud, hands resting on perk cheeks, kneading the firm globes roughly, nails leaving faint red scratches behind which quickly healed. He could hear Cloud moaning from the rough treatment, getting a yelp out of him when he delivered a sharp spank to his pale globes. “Let me hear you bitch, I want the entire canyon to know what a bitch you are,” Nanaki purred, delivering another sharp spank that echored in the cave. The bright red handprints on Cloud’s cheeks were already fading away as he delivered another pair of spanks. Each blow had Cloud crying louder, the cave reverberating with his whorish cries. </p><p>After another set of spanks, he roughly grabbed Cloud’s cheeks again, prying them apart as he leaned forward till his mouth was breathing on his opening. He could feel Cloud shiver in his grip, breath hitching as he blew on the opening. “You’re gonna enjoy this bitch. Just remember to let it all out.”</p><p>Lowering his head down more, he let his long wet and rough tongue lick at the mounds that were his ass cheeks, his teeth scraping along the skin as he bit down but not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to leave a Mark, only pulling back to run his tongue along the mark and then doing the same to the other cheeks, biting down and licking his way down mapping out Cloud’s ass while his tongue snaked down towards the quivering hole watching it winch and twitch opening up for him. Licking his lips he pushed his face between those mounds and forced his tongue deep into Cloud’s ass, and the blonde did as he was told and let out another whorish cry. </p><p>Smirking, Nanaki decided to try out a small trick and he started talking or at the very least made it seem like he was. With his tongue inside of Cloud’s ass, it was following the movements of when he talked causing it to move, wriggle, thrash, and push in deeper. All while Nanaki got to watch as Cloud was coming apart at the seams. His entire body shaking, back arched and chest rose and fell with each ragged breath and moan that tore from his throat. Growling causing his tongue vibrate inside of him and wiggled as it pressed against his walls flowing against it making him gasp and scream when not only from the feeling of Nanaki’s tongue but his teeth pressing against the skin around his hole pressing down intending to leave a mark right on cloud’s ass to mark what was going to belong to him. </p><p>Cloud was in heaven, his blue eyes glazed and gleaming with lust, he couldn’t believe that this was happening to him, the feeling of having Nanaki’s tongue and his teeth on such a sensitive place should have frightened him and yet all it was doing was turning him on more and more slowly driving Cloud insane with what that tongue was doing inside of him, his toes curled, and his body arched with his dick shoot spurts of thick globs of pre all over the ground under him. That vibrating tongue wiggled deep into his ass, and wiggled and moved pulsing against his inner walls as they quivered and constricted around the wiggling vibrating muscle, all while Nanki watched as Cloud was breaking apart by his tongue and he wasn’t anywhere close to being done with him. </p><p>Pulling back from Cloud, his tongue slowly pulling out of Cloud’s hole, teeth dragging over it slowly as he made sure to caress each inch of his sensitive tunnel. Whenever he made Cloud’s cock jump, made him groan in pleasure he’d pause, abusing that spot, lavishing attention on it for a moment before withdrawing further. By the time the tip of his tongue left Cloud’s hole he’d left the blond a panting mess. Legs trembling, breath laboured, cock constantly weeping in the puddle forming beneath Cloud. </p><p>Cloud wasn’t sure what was happening. The gradual loss of that feeling of fullness was tortuous. It took everything to not beg for Nanaki to plunge back in, give him the sensation of being filled by someone else and reduced to his plaything. He could feel his hole fluttering slightly when Nanaki pulled all the way out, shivering as a light gust from the cave's mouth blew over it,. </p><p>“Ready Cloud?” Nanaki said, getting on his knees behind Cloud, taking his throbbing cock in hand and stroking it lazily, looking down at the Soldier presenting himself to him. He spat on his cock, mixing it with the pre already coating it. “Think you can handle being filled by an alpha?” </p><p>Cloud was trying to do his very best to push back against Nanaki, he wanted him inside of him, he wanted him so badly. His hips twitched as he felt that thick shaft sliding between his plump cheeks and felt the head nudge against his hole, an audible moaning whine coming from the blonde. In response to the question being asked, he looked back at Nanaki and whined his hips moving slightly; grinding his hole against the head. “Please! N-Nanaki please I-I want it please!” </p><p>Nanaki’s hand reached out grabbing those blonde locks, yanking his head back and sealed the deal in a searing hot kiss forcing his thick tongue into his mouth and letting it explore his mouth mapping out everything that was Cloud’s mouth. “Now how can i say no.” He smirked, before plunging his thick dick into his ass groaning as he felt Cloud’s ass clenching around his pulsing cock not that he gave him much time to adjust as he was shoving all of his dick into him at once not stopping till his balls were pressed tight against his perky ass and he could feel Cloud squirming below him. “F-Fuck you’re so fucking tight Cloud.” He growled into his ear, yanking his head back by his hair more pulling his cock out and then jabbing his dick back into his hole once more. “But that just means more fun for me~” </p><p>Cloud’s mouth was open in a silent scream, the sudden thrust of nanaki’s entire length into him. His tight hole clenched around him, resisting the intrusion, doing everything it could to push him out. He couldn’t stop himself from squeezing Nanki’s cock, his futile attempts to push him out were only drawing quiet growls of pleasure from him and a whimper of pain from Cloud. As moments passed, the pain of being split open faded, being replaced with a dull pleasure, spiking with every throb of twitch of the shaft filling him. The barbs would twitch and scrape against him, a mix of pain and pleasure.</p><p>Nanaki held himself still for a moment, a minor kindness for Cloud, he thought, to get accustomed to taking him. The pained wimpers slowly fading, quieter and less common. “He wasn’t sure how long he’d waited, hard cock still throbbing in Cloud when he heard the first moan. He grabbed Cloud’s hips, hard enough that he wouldn’t be surprised to find bruises there. The only warning he gave was a huff before pulling his cock back. Spines raked along Could’s hole, catching on the folds of flesh, making his pleasure that much greater. The last of his spines left Cloud’s hole, glistening with pre-cum and salive, leaving only the tip of his cock still inside the slut. </p><p>He moaned as Nanaki pulled out of him. Each spine dragging inside him, scratching him randomly, each time sending a jolt of pain and pleasure through him until the last of the spines slipped free. He wasn’t sure what nanaki was waiting for, leaving just the head inside him, but Cloud was ready to beg to feel that again. “N-nanaki?” he breathed, voice faint. “W-what are you waiting for?”</p><p>“I want to hear it.” Cloud was confused, looking at the anthropomorphic male who was looking down at him only nudging the head of his cock against his hole but not yet pushing into him. He whined trying to push back, only to suddenly hiss when his ass was struck and Nanaki’s claws lightly racked over his ass leaving three small scratches along his ass cheek. “I want to hear you beg, I want to hear you plead with me to fuck you ass and to make it mine.” He hissed giving a slight surge of his hips and caused the head of his dick and nudged against his hole pushing it against his hole, yet it didn’t go in like Cloud wanted. “You know what to do, so do it.” </p><p>Cloud whimpered both in need and desire, he wanted Nanki inside of him and he wanted him badly. How could he not want him, not after all the teasing that he had been put through, everything he did with his fingers, his mouth, his tongue. His hole was ready, he was ready, every part of his body was begging him to get more of Nanaki’s dick inside of him. “N-Nanaki p-please.” He whined, yet it didn’t seem to be enough for what he wanted, from the look on his face Nanaki wasn’t impressed he needed something more. Gulping, he reached back and spread his cheeks opened open to show off more of his hole to him.</p><p> “P-Please Nanaki, t-take your aching thick fuck s-stick and f-fuck my cunt.” He began with a whimper. He knew he really had to make this one work, he had to really make sure that he was showing Nanaki that he wanted it, that he really, really wanted it. “Please, take your thick throbbing dick, and please break my cunt, turn it into a proper pussy, train it t-to be y-your private little cum dump.” He was blushing even more, yet he was getting bolder as he did so. “I-It’s all for you, and only you so please. T-Treat m-my pussy like it's yours.” </p><p>“Not like it’s mine bitch. It is mine,” Nanaki said, driving his cock in, making sure to bead down on Cloud so he felt every inch slide into him. “You’re going to remember this for the rest of you’re life and dream of my cock taking you, claiming you, every night. You’ll beg for me to do it again and again and if you impress me I may give you the privilege of it,” he finished, fully seated inside Cloud again. He rolled his hips against the Soldiers, enjoying how he clenched around him, tight hole massaging his length. </p><p>Cloud’s senses were burning as Nanaki re-entered him, each spine ticking his walls, the sensation of being filled, blissfully stretched around his manhood, was euphoric. Nanaki’s heartbeat, felt through the pulses of his cock, was a comfort to Cloud, soothing the last remnants of pain away. The rolling of hips shifted the cock around inside him, and he couldn’t help but roll his ass back in turn, the shifts and twists of the spines inside him drawing out a moan. </p><p>Neither was sure who started the fucking, the back and forth driving cock into hole, but it wasn’t long until the sound of flesh onf fur began to fill the cave. Growls of aggression and cries of pleasure filling the otherwise quiet cave. Cloud’s cock weeped on the stone beneath him, a cooling puddle of pre-cum, glowing sightly from the mako that laced it. If he could see himself, he’d see that his ass was rosy pink and slowly growing brighter, harsh ffucking bruising and healing quickly, nanaki’s unrelenting assault too much for his healing factor to keep up with. </p><p>Growling Nanaki moved and pressed himself against Cloud until he was sprawled across his back covering his smaller body with his own bulk, his tail whipped around behind him while he snarled and growled right into the blonde’s ear, the sounds sending shivers throughout the former SOLDIER’s body, he was drooling slightly from the onslaught of pleasure going through his body as he moved and started licking and sucking on Cloud’s neck his fangs teasing the flesh as he didn’t bit him at least not yet. </p><p>The tight hot hole that was Cloud’s ass was clenching around his dick, his ass fluttering around his dick as it twitched and flexed inside of him the babrs rubbing, grinding, and scratching at his inner walls causing sparks of pleasure to burn through his system, his dick was sprouting out small spurt of pre into his hole slicking him up and making it all the more pleasurable as he continued sliding his length into his ass his balls slapping and spanking against his cheeks turning them a deep crimson red with each thrust of his hips. His cock spurting more pre into his ass and his thrust was stirring it up more and more as he continued to fuck him. </p><p>As the fucking continued and the symphony of growls, moans, mewls, and snarls of pleasure rose higher and higher bouncing off the walls of the cave, the base of Nanaki’s cock began twitching and slowly something began to bulge and grow as something slipped out the base. That something was thick at least the size of Nanaki’s hand: it was his knot. The thick twitching orb of flesh was smashing and grinding against his hole with brutal force as Nanaki snarled hissed and growled, pressing down on him using his body's weight to make his thrust heavier and try to push his knot into Cloud’s ass. </p><p>Each thrust pressed the knot just a bit further in, stretching Cloud’s hole just a little further, a little more accepting of what was trying to breach him. Cloud pressed back against him, the spines scraping his hole with each thrust, his hole giving way slowly, willing it to accept all of Nanaki into him. Still, will didn’t seem to be enough, and even as he pressed back to meet Nanaki’s thrusts, the knot couldn’t stretch him enough to gain entry. </p><p>A frustrated growl escaped Nanaki as he pulled himself upright. “Stubborn bitch. Not taking what you're given. Don’t you want to be a good bitch?”</p><p>Unable to speak between his harsh breaths, exhausted from the brutal fucking, Cloud looked over his shoulder, eyes pleading with Nanaki to take him.</p><p>“Heh, seem’s you're eager for it, at least you think you are, but your hole is resisting,” he said, grabbing Cloud’s hips, claws digging in to the point they almost broke skin. “At least, it was,” a harsh thrust followed, pressing his knot against Cloud’s hole, the pressure not letting up as he bore down onto Cloud, putting all his weight into his thrust. He could feel the muscle slowly giving, unable to resist the constant pressure he applied, bit by bit it yielded until the widest bit of his knot passed into Cloud, and with a ‘pop’ he sank fully into his bitch. </p><p>Cloud groaned in pain and pleasure as Nanaki’s knot sank into himn, his hole sore, but all feelings secondary to the bliss at how overwhelmingly full he was. Every nerve was singing in pleasure, his cock jumping wildly below him as Nanaki sank even deeper than before, spines touching previously untouched areas.</p><p>Cloud’s ass fluttered around his knot, the sloppy load of Nanaki’s pre was sloshing around inside of his ass while Nanaki was still thrusting causing it to pool inside of his ass, each time that Cloud would try and pull forward his ass would tug on the knot that was inside of him making him see stars as he let his head fall to the ground and raised his ass up in the air higher for Nanaki. He could hardly control himself, the sensation of having Cloud’s ass wrapped around his cock and his knot was driving him closer and closer to the edge. </p><p>He pounded harder and harder, driving his cock as deep as he could inside of him and letting the slick do its job, while his knot twitched and began swelling growing bigger and bigger with each passing second, Nanaki’s growling moans with Cloud’s horse breathing echoed through the cave bouncing off the walls and echoing through the rest of the cavern, along with the slight wet slick sounds of their coupling. Cloud was drooling and gasping, only to let out a sharp scream as his climax hit him suddenly and hit him hard. His cock spasming shooting up slapping against his stomach and spewing out his load of seed a long stringy stream of his spunk all over the ground under him coating it in a small puddle of his own seed. </p><p>Nanaki was not to far from cumming himself, the anthro growled and snarled as he sank his fangs into Cloud’s shoulder tearing into the skin as the tang of the blonde mako infused blood filled his mouth, as he bit him Nanaki’s knot swelled to its full size locking them together as he came and he came hard. His knot pulsed as his cock pulsed and twitched as he unloaded his payload inside of Cloud, a gushing geyser of pure thick, hot seed spilling right into his ass, he was gushing heavily into Cloud his cock twitching and hard as a rock as his balls twitched and pulsed forcing out huge hot messes of thick cum through his tight channel so much so that below him Cloud could feel his stomach being filled with the seed and his flat toned abs were being replaced with a small gut that was expanding more and more until his stomach was visibly swollen. </p><p>Even then, there was just so much seed being poured into him that Nanaki’s knot couldn’t contain it all and small streams of cum started squirting out around it, soaking his fur across his legs, inner thighs, and his balls running down his legs and dripping down to the floor joining the puddle that was forming on the ground below them. </p><p>Cloud wasn’t sure how much time had passed, thoughts lost in pleasure as he waited for Nanaki’s knot to soften. He folded his arms, resting his head while he waited, idly clenching and unclenching around Nanaki every few moments,, making the cock inside him twitch, churning the cum up. Eventually Nanaki shifted, wrapping his arms around Cloud as his furry chest pressed against his back, and he lay back, Cloud now laying on his chest, head resting on firm pecs. </p><p>“You ok there Cloud?” Nanaki grunted, tightening his grip slightly. His mind was a bit clearer than it had been earlier, but he could feel his rut slowly encroaching on his mind again. “Sorry if I was too rough,” he continued, voice apologetic.</p><p>Rather than responding, Cloud leaned back, twisting his neck to look at Nanaki, an arm snaking around the back of the beast mans head, and pulled him to a short, gentle kiss. “I had fun,” he said, patting his distended abs. “But um. How long does it take for your knot to go down?”</p><p>A moment of silence passed, Nanaki looking away. “Um, it may take a while. Usually it takes more than once to get it down,” he trailed off, not wanting to meet Cloud’s eyes.</p><p>“Oh really?”” he purred, squeezing his hole around Nanaki. “Then let’s get going alpha,” he purred, clenching again.</p><p>Nanaki growled as he felt the tight seed filled channel clenched around the hard rod inside of him. “You are tempting me Cloud.” He growled, his eyes gleaming and the flame at the tip of Nanaki’s tail glowing brighter. </p><p>“What can I say, I like a bit of a challenge.” Cloud smirked, his eyes gleaming as he clenched around Nanaki’s cock again, this time even tighter than before. “You know I’m not one to back down.” </p><p>Nanaki smirked and gave a sharp thrust of his hips watching as Cloud suddenly gasped and shivered his hole undulating around his dick. “You’re gonna be regretting this challenge.” He smirked. </p><p>~Scene Break~</p><p>“Nanaki! Cloud you’ve returned!” The voice of Bugenhagen echoed through the inn, as the old man came rolling out of the back when he heard the sound of the door to the in opening up, he had first assumed that it was just some tourist or something, but when he had taken a peel he was surprised to see it was none other than Cloud and Nanaki. “I’m so glad the two of you are alright! You had me worried! Where have you two been! And, no offense or anything Cloud but have you ...but have you been eating a lot lately? Cause you look a little bloated.” The elder said trying to not offend the SOLDIER. </p><p>Nanaki stood there with Cloud right by his side, only there was quite the noticeable difference. One would be how close the two of them were standing in comparison to how they would normally stand, second would be how Nanaki’s tail was wrapped around Cloud’s waist, and most important would be how Cloud’s normally flat stomach was currently protruding outward almost like the blonde had just finished eating one massive meal or to be more correct if he was eight months pregnant. </p><p>“I feel that there’s something you two have to tell me,” he said, floating over to a chair and settling in as the two men looked away from each other, expression sheepish. </p><p>“You could say that,” Cloud said, before Nanaki explained why he’d been behaving oddly.</p><p>~Scene Break~</p><p>“I see. I had assumed that your ruts would have stopped after what SHINRA did to you, but it seems not,” Bugenhagen said, stroking his beard. He kept looking between the two, noticing how for the entire explanation one of them was making contact with the other in at least some minor way. Nanaki’s tail wrapped around Cloud’s write, a hand laid on the other's thigh. A constant awareness of the other that was honed in battle and grew stronger from recent events. </p><p>“There shouldn’t be anything wrong with your relationship, if that’s what this is…”</p><p>Both nodded, a blush staining Cloud’s cheeks and Nanaki giving a serious nod.</p><p>“Good. Then I wish you both the best, and of course, Cloud you’re welcome in Cosmo Canyon anytime. Just remember not to keep the town up too late when you’re here,” he teased, both men shifting awkwardly. </p><p>“Well, not that you’re back, how about dinner, and then I can get back to my reading. There were papers recovered from SHINRA that i’ve been working through, what they’ve done to you my son. Even if you don’t want to return to your original form, it would be wise to know exactly what they’ve done to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Bugenhagen,” Nanaki said, before turning to Cloud and clasping his left hand in Cloud’s right. </p><p>Bugenhagen nodded at them both, a smile on his face when he watched their hands clasped with one another. “Ah young love a rare sight nowadays.” He hummed to himself, all while stroking his beard. “Come along, let us see what we can find in these papers.” He said turning and began wheeling himself back towards the back to prepare some food for the two of them as he could only guess that the two of them were no doubt starving. </p><p>“That sounds like a plan to me.” Nanaki smiled, looking over at Cloud. “What about you Cloud?” </p><p>“Yeah, I could go for something to eat.” The blonde smiled, leaning against Nanaki and leaned up towards his ear. “And maybe something else after dinner.” He purred, smirking as he heard a deep lustful growl come from Nanaki’s chest, neither were fully aware of the effects that Nanaki’s cum had on the blonde but they weren’t worried after all the Mako in his blood should take care of it ...right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 06 (Johnny x Cloud)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While waiting on Aerith to get done with Madam M, Cloud explores and comes across Johnny and things lead into one interesting night together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We do not own Final Fantasy 7 remake.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 6</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud x Johnny</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This had to be one of the worst ideas that they had so far, and yet he wasn’t even sure why he kept going along with it when he knew that it was a bad idea. Cloud couldn’t help but wonder how exactly he had let Aerith talk him into something like this, sure it was to save Tifa from the Don-who from what Cloud heard was one of the most disgusting men to ever live-so they had decided on coming up with a plan, to get the letters from the big three of Wall Market and hopefully manage to get inside to save Tifa from a horrifying fate of being the Don's bride a fate that no girl wanted to suffer. As such, they had gone to see two of the three, managing to see Chocobo Sam, and Madam M with the latter giving them the letter to get into the arena so they could earn the money for Aerith’s dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After countless battles, facing off against all kinds of enemies, not to mention some that just made Cloud wonder where in the name of the Lifestream they got these freaks from, but they had managed to win the fights and in doing so managed to get the Gil needed for Madam M to get Aerith’s dress, though before Aerith could wear it Madam M needed to “doll her up” and as such she had all but forced Cloud out of her parlor telling him that. “If you peek, I’ll poke your eyes out.” And while normally Cloud wasn’t one to be threatened, something about how Madam M said it made him feel a small amount of fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As such, this was why he was going around Wall Market, his reason to simply stock up on things. When being a SOLDIER you never go into any situation unprepared, so he went to the items stores, Materia stores, he checked in with Chadley about any new Materia the boy might have created and did a few VR missions to get two of the new Summoning Materia the boy had managed to create-he wouldn’t say it out loud but the boy was one hell of a genius. As such with all his items stock and a new weapon on hand, he was ready for anything that could be thrown at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or so he thoughts. Seeing that some time had passed, he started making his way towards Chocobo Sam. The rancher was busy tending to his birds but turning to Cloud after a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Howdy. Madam M said you’d be swinging by.” he waved. His expression tinged with disapproval as he continued. “Lemme see if I’ve got this straight. You ditched your lady friend and fellow champion to have a boy’s night out in Wall Market?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Irritation rose in him, an aggressive set towards Sam had the rancher throwing his hands up. “Kidding! If I know the madam - and I do - this wall all her idea.” he laughed. “Anway. If ya’ll got the time. An’ I reckon ya do, might take a moment to get to know our little slice o’ sin. Got some folks who could use a hand of a merc.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s how Cloud somehow found himself running around Wall market, trying to get the Clothing Store Owner out of Drunkards’, dealing with Johnny every step of the way. Dealing with a crying store owner, making a deal with the materia merchant for the ‘precious inspiration’, then wasting Gil at the hotel vending machine, trying to win “The Sauce” (and managing to wind a free night in the process). Then being forced to go to the restaurant owner and help him figure out what was wrong with his food (watching Johnny nearly hulr did give him a sense of satisfaction) then healing out the Pharmacist with his deliveries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming back to the Pharmacy, he found Johnny back to his normal self (a headache) and managed to get the ‘precious inspiration’ back for the Clothing Store Owner. Finding out that it was a VIP Card for the Honeybee Inn, was almost depressing, with how excited the old man was. Shaking his head, Cloud followed the two back towards the clothing store, watching as Johnny and the old man went through racks of dresses while waiting for the owners son to finish with a client, something that only took a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for getting the old man back. He may be a pain sometimes, but he taught me everything I knew, and built this place from nothing,” he started, eyeing Cloud up and down for a moment. “Tell ya what. We have a few things in your size if ya want em. Consider it thanks for gettin’ him outta his funk.” he said, heading into the room behind the counter for a moment before returning with a box. “These are some of the designs he made a few years ago, but never were released. May look good on you though,” the man said, putting the box on the counter. “Thanks again merc.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a look at the box before him, Cloud couldn’t help but be curious about just what it was that he was given. While he knew he should have said no, he could tell the man wasn’t gonna take no for an answer, that and taking a look at his current outfit he wasn’t gonna lie and say that it wasn’t in the...best condition. Sure it was his SOLDIER get up, but even so there were some rips, some tears, some smudges, even a few bullet holes along with various marks from the various types of attacks both physical and magical he had been struck with, not counting the sheer amount of monster blood that had stained his outfit combined that with the slight smell that was coming off it and it was official. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed a new outfit, and he also needed a shower. Yet he knew that it could wait, he’d try it on after they got Tifa to safety and made sure she was alright. However, he wasn’t gonna get that chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A new outfit? Bro! You’ve gotta try it on!” Cloud let out a mental sigh of annoyance, turning his attention towards Johnny, the red haired male was looking at him and the box with a look that Cloud knew he wasn’t gonna let this go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already told you, I’m not your bro.” Cloud started, as he was getting annoyed with the redhead calling him his “bro” they weren’t even related, nor were they even close enough to be considered brothers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro! This is your chance to look your best! Come on, you can expect to try and go off kicking ass and not look your best!” Johnny then struck a pose jerking his thumb at himself with a smile. “Take it from me, and my own unique style! One that makes you stand out and of course makes all the ladies go crazy for you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘“Not your bro,” Cloud muttered again, before glancing around the shop. “And even if I wanted to, all the changing rooms are full, and I don’t feel like waiting for them to be empty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No probalmeo bro! You won that free room at the hotel by the entrance earlier bro! Just use that!” Johnny said, grabbing the box and taking off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit Johnny,” Cloud muttered, taking off after the redhead. They raced back towards the entrance to Wall Market, Johnny darting between pedestrians with a speed that continued to surprise Cloud. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Guess he gets a lot of practice running away,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, finally catching up to him outside the hotel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yo Bro! I already told em we were commin’. Got the key right here,” he said, holding up an old key on a chocobo key ring. “Let’s go bro! Really wanna see what new threads you’ll be rockin!” Johnny cheered, charing off inside. “Room 303!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed Johnny up through the building, the condition was slightly better as he ascended, but overall, similar to the lowest floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here we are! Room 303.” Johnny smiled, as he used the key to open the door to the room and they stepped inside. It was a modest room, with a window that peered out into the rest of Wall Market, with a bed that appeared big enough to fit two people, a desk in the corner and a T.V on the dresser. “Alright, retro I can dig it.” Grabbing Cloud by his hand and dragging him inside and closed the door before shoving the box into Cloud’s hands smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud gave him a flat look, and considering that was his default face that was one extremely flat look. “I am not changing my clothes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah come on bro, you can’t just expect to be dressed like that for the rest of your life can you?” Johnny asked, motioning to Cloud's outfit. “Sides! Its not hard to guess you’re gonna go and talk to Adrea at the Honey Bee Inn! And you can’t expect to walk in there wearing that! They’ll never let you past the front door, and don't even get me started about the smell! Jezz bro, just what do you have on you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You’re better off not knowing.” Cloud closed his eyes, mentally counting to ten. He couldn’t believe that Johnny was making </span>
  <em>
    <span>sense</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He knew that as much as he needed to meet with the rest of the Big Three of Wall Market he knew that appearance could have an affect on how a person saw you and on whether or not that they would be willing to actually give you the time of day to talk to you or not. And despite being a bit of an air head, Johnny was making some sense in what he was saying, as such with great reluctance he looked down at the box and groaned. “Fine I’ll do it-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent! Now come on, I’ll even help you.” Cloud shot Johnny a glare silencing him. “O-or you can change i-in the bathroom, no harm no foul! You do you!” He said, giving him a nervous smile and a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Cloud tucked the box under his arm and ventured into the bathroom for a quick shower and to get changed into his new outfit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Scene Break~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny had been idly flipping through the channels, trying to find something to watch while he waited for Cloud to finish up in the bathroom, he had past several channels that were talking about Shinra and how they were doing everything in their power to put an end to the tyrants that were known as Avalanche, he passed it and moved on to try and find something, anything that would be entertaining-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the bathroom door being fiddled with caught his attention, he smiled brightly and jumped up as he heard it open. “Alright! Come on bro, show me what you're working with-” Johnny’s words got stuck in his throat, the reason being that he was taking a good, long, hard look at Cloud, or more precisely Cloud in his new outfit.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Cloud sighed, about to turn back towards the bathroom door. “It’s not really my thing. I can keep using my other outfit. But before he could turn the handle, he found Johnny’s hands on him, spinning him around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah Bro! You look hot man!” he said, dragging Cloud over to the full length closet door mirror. “Look again Bro! It totally works on you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud had to admit that in the full length mirror, the outfit did look a little better. But still calling it an outfit was generous. Made of a dark blue/purple leather, the top only covered his front and left shoulder, a small cape-like piece of fabric hung down his left side, resting just above where his ass jutted out. It was lashed on by two thin black chords that crossed over his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His legs were almost worse. Tight leather that was split along the inner and outer thigh, chords holding the martial together revealing a strip of skin, and so tight it appeared painted onto his legs, ending just above his knees. His feet were clad in light leather boots of the same material. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if it was the worse part or not, but he did wear the baggy SOLDIER pants for a reason. And this outfit was nearly the opposite in that way. He could tell just from a quick glance that he looked almost obscene in these. His cock was clearly visible through the tight material, and even if he were to ever get hard in these, it would likely strain the material to the bursting point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like damn bro!” Johnny said his eyes roaming all over Cloud’s new outfit. It wasn’t like he could help it, Johnny was a man of passion and more importantly he was not one who discriminated with gender ...that and he had no shame whatever. “You look pretty banging bro! Like just damn!” Before Cloud could do anything to stop him Johnny had descended upon him. “Like damn man! This outfit shows off everything! And i mean just wow!” His hands left no part of Cloud untouched, sliding, gliding along his body, fingers running along his body, feeling out his muscles, feeling how toned, tight, and sculpted they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn bro! You do freaking lift like just you gotta lift all the weights to get like this.” His hands snaked down along Cloud’s arms, sliding over his shoulders, and slithered down his back along his spin spreading out to his sides and down along his hips. “Fuck bro, you’ve got a fine body! And not just a body! You’ve got some serious T and A!” Cloud would swear to Minvera that he never let out such a high pitch squeaking sound like he just did as Johnny’s hands were grabbing at his ass through his clothes. “Damn, it feels plump and like a firm bro, you’ve got one of the best asses I’ve ever seen! Like just damn!” As if it wasn’t any more modifying, Johnny moved behind Cloud getting down on his knees and pressed his cheek to Cloud’s left ass cheek. “And like so soft feeling, or maybe its the clothes but damn bro it feels amazing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-Johnny!” Cloud finally managed to find his voice, even if it came out with a small stutter. He wasn’t use to having someone being </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>forward or forward at all. Nor was he used to someone touching him like this, or at all for the very least considering just what Johnny was doing. “K-Knock it off and let me go right now!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Come on Bro! You ain’t got nothing to be ashamed of!” Faster than even cloud though he could move, Johnny was pressed against his back with his arms wrapped around Cloud with his hands pressed right to his chest. “And your chest! Holy hell man look at these tits of yours!” he curled his fingers giving Cloud’s pecs a squeeze and a grope running his fingers along them. “It’s just amazing~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-Johnny~!” Cloud cried, trying to wiggle free of his grasping hands, but his weak attempts at escape only ended with him pressing against the perverted redhead more. One of Johnny’s hands was caressing a nipple through his shirt, while his other hand was pressed against the edge of the leather, dancing between the firm material and sensitive skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell Bro. I’ve seen strippers that weren’t as rockin’ as you. These new threads make ya stand out Bro. Wouldn’t be surprised if Andrea tries to recruit ya later on,” he said. He could feel his pants getting a bit tighter, hard not to with Cloud’s ass grinding back against him. As his hands moved, , he caught against a loose bit, managing to slid under the tight material and glance against Cloud’s nipple, drawing a gasp from the SOLDIER. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell Bro, you really are sensitive,” he said, continuing to abuse the bud. His other hand moving south as he continued, tracing over Cloud’s abs and setting over his bulge. “Shit Bro, these pants really show you off. Ladies are gonna be lining up to get a look at your meat Bro!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit Johnny,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cloud throught, the situation getting out of hand. He knew he could escape, but didn’t want to accidentally injure the annoying (by honest) redhead. And his praises, mixed with wandering hands were sending tingles of pleasure through him. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Should’ve jerked off before the last mission,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. Several days having passed since he’d last gotten off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With nearly back to back missions, it was almost impossible for him to get off let alone find some </span>
  <em>
    <span>private</span>
  </em>
  <span> time for himself, hell he had even thought about taking this chance with the fact Aerith was getting dolled up by Madam M to try and find somewhere for just a small quick relief session. Yet he had put it off in order to help Johnny, and now he was regretting it greatly. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe just a few little touches and I’m already getting freaking hard as hell!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out another squeak, blushing when those fingers of Johnny’s pinched and rolled his nipples around pulling and tugging on them through the material of his new outfit. “Fuck bro.” Johnny groaned, resting his chin on cloud’s shoulder while pressing himself against Cloud’s behind. “You feel soo good.” He moaned into Cloud’s ear, making the blond blush and blush brightly from hearing Johnny moan and feeling a certain part of him rubbing and grinding against his ass causing Cloud to let out a squeak as his new outfit made it possible for Johnny’s bulge to push right between his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Johnny was a self proclaimed ‘ladies man,’ something Tifa had told him about at the bar one night. Apparently he had a bit of a ‘reputation’ among the women he’d fucked, but she didn’t go into any details after that. Now, Cloud found out just what those women had meant. What felt like a slab of meat, thicker than his wrist, was pressing between his cheeks, spreading them apart as Johnny continued to toy with him. “Fuuuuck~” Cloud moaned, his spreading cheeks sending a familiar jolt of pleasure through him. He instinctively pressed back against him, arching his back to spread his cheeks further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo Bro! Yuu sound so sexy bro!” Johnny said, rolling his hips against Cloud. Grinning when he felt Cloud press back, watching as a bead of sweat trailed down the blond’s nearly bare back. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you're a chick who was into this bro.” He teased, feeling his cock harden, the head moving down the leg of his jeans. “You’re makin’ some really hot sounds bro. Gettin’ me worked up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wish there were some chicks here bro. Could show ya just how much the laddies love Big J,” he said, rolling his hips again. “Shoulda’ seen be last week bro, had them drooling over me, if ya know what I mean.” His hand sliding down Cloud’s side, settling on his waist before he latched onto Cloud’s neck, sucking a hickey into existence on the pale skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you bro, with the sounds you're making.” Kisses were placed along his neck, moving from his shoulder up to just behind his ear. “You sound just like em, moaning and whimpering under Big J’s touch and we ain’t even gotten to the real fun.” He ground his bulge between Cloud’s cheeks, smiling when it got another moan right from the blonde who was trying his hardest to not make a single sound. “I wonder bro, just how many sounds can I get out of you before we’re done.” He smirked and his hands began to wander along Cloud’s body working to strip him of his outfit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-Johnny! W-Wait! St-aaaaah!” Cloud’s protest changed into a moan midway through, as Johnny latched back onto his neck teeth biting down into his skin not hard enough to break it yet hard enough to simply leave a mark. He shucked and nibbled on that mark, wanting to make sure it would remain in place while his hands worked, he moved them along Cloud’s clothing finding how to slide them right off the blonde’s body and let them slide right down and land in a pile at his feet soon leaving Cloud naked at the mercy of Johnny who spun him around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn bro! You were packing some serious meat!” Johnny’s hand reached down, and Cloud nearly jumped out of his skin when that red heads’ hand grabbed a hold of Cloud’s 11-inch long 2.3-inch thick dong, the blonds member twitching and pulsing in his grasp and at the tip a single drop of pre formed and slowly rolled down the sides of the head and down the shaft. “Fuck and your already leaking bro, are you really that turned on by this?” His hand slowly began to work the shaft, sliding up and down and letting the pre that dribbled down on to his hands act as a sort of lube getting his hand all nice and slick for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on let me try a little trick.” Johnny tightened his grip on Cloud’s shaft, and then pressed the palm of his free hand against the tip, his fingers curling around the head forming into a sort of cage as he started rotating it back and forth. “This one girl I was with, she gave the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing </span>
  </em>
  <span>handjobs, and she did this one thing with her hand like this I can just get it right it's gonna feel freaking amazing bro.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-johnny~” Cloud whined, his hips bucking into the redheads grip, trying to thrust into his hands, the pleasure reaching higher and higher, as if his entire cock was being worked in only the best way. Every twitch of Johnny’s hand sent a jolt of pleasure through him, strength fleeing his as he resisted the urge to give into the pleasure assaulting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Knew I could do it bro! Yeah, this chick was amazing, but I figured out how to make it waaaay better bro! Everyone I show it to loved it bro!” Johnny said, his hands steadily moving over Cloud’s shaft. “You’re loving this, arn’t ya bro? Just let it out bro!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his bones turn to goo, the resistance fled as he surrendered to Johnny’s hands. Throwing his head back and letting out a low “Fuuuuuuck~”, he bucked his hips in time with Johnny’s strokes, shivering when his hand would brush somewhere extra sensitive. He could feel the need to cum rising, days of built up seed ready to shoot, but no matter what he did, he couldn’t quite reach that point, something holding him at the every height of pleasure, torturing him at the edge of release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahaha! See I told you I could do it better!” Smiled Johnny moving his left hand to continue to pump Cloud’s shaft and squeezed it as the fingers around the head of his cock tightened their grip as were while pinching and squeezing it. “Can’t bust your nut right bro? That’s the best part about this! It makes it fun cause it see’s how long you can last.” He eased up on his grip, and for a moment Cloud felt like his release was gonna hit him full force ...but then suddenly it was stopped, not stopped it was completely cut off. “Did ya feel it bro~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud’s eyes were filled with anger frustration, he looked down at Johnny seeing he was sporting that same smug (stupid) grin on his face. “All it takes is squeezing the head of your dick a certain way along with the base and you can drive any guy wild!” He smiled, though that smile turned into a smirk a moment. “ Now here’s some more fun, I normally don't do this but Big J is a man all about fun so enjoy~” He removed his hand from the top of Cloud’s dick and then replaced it with his mouth lips wrapping around the head and he started sucking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment his mouth was on Cloud’s dick, the blonde thought he had died and been sent to the Lifestream. Johnny’s mouth was wet, it was warm, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>heaven</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The red heads tongue danced along the edge of his dick, swirling around and dancing across the piss slit as he lowered himself down and down successfully taking 6-inches of Cloud’s long rod tongue racing along the pulsing veins that had appeared no doubt from how pent up the boy was from all of Johnny’s teasing it was only a matter of time before Cloud blew his top and blew his load.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop his hips from moving, slowly thrusting an inch or two out before pressing back into Johnny’s mouth. He could feel as one hand came up, cradling his overly full balls, rolling the weighty orbs around, while the other struggled to close around the girth of his cock, controlling the speed at which he could fuck into the glorious warmth. Slowly, Johnny moved his hand further down, swallowing another inch of throbbing Soldier cock. He could feel the edge approaching, ready to blow with just a bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny would have grinned, if he wasn’t so focused on trying to get Cloud to go crazy with pleasure. His hand grabbing Cloud’s shaft started to stork in time with the blonds hips, squeezing just enough to hold off release, his grip slick with saliva. His other hand was still playing with the weighty balls, plump with cum. Each thrust of Cloud’s cock into his had his bro shooting a little pre-cum. Salty and thick, an aftertaste of something he couldn’t place, coating his mouth in the interesting flavor. A particular hard thrust made his hand slip, loosing its grip on Cloud’s balls and brush against his taint. A shiver shooting through the blond at his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seems bro likes it,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, moving his fingers to brush that spot again, a groan of pleasure escaping his bro when he did. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really likes it.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing that, he abandoned Cloud’s balls, his fingers now brushing Cloud’s taint at random, making his bro moan like a cheap Wall Market whore. Every brush was accompanied by the cock in his mouth throbbing, pushing closer and closer to release. Another hard thrust had his hand moving further back, brushing over Cloud’s hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Releasing his balls, he moved his hand down under them and teasingly rubbing and caressing his taint and sliding his fingers along his taint right up to his ass and smirked as they pushed between his cheeks and pushed towards an untouched place, at least Cloud’s untouched hole as he applied pressure to it and felt it tremble. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, just relax~’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He purred taking more of his cock into his mouth, he was close to the base but had yet to take more into his mouth. Humming he applied pressure to his hole once more, feeling it shake and quiver making him smirk as he finally felt it give way and slowly it began sinking into his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment the finger sank into his ass, Cloud’s eyes shot wide open and his mouth fell open. The rush from before came back full force, and before he could even think, he found stars invading his vision as he let out a moan that could be heard throughout all of Wall Market. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny was surprised that a little anal play had caused Cloud to cum, yet he was even more surprise by just how much he could cum, the sheer volume of how much seed that Cloud was putting out was shocking, hell if possible Johnny was sure it would be enough to fill up two Mega-Potion bottles, yet that didn’t deter him. Pulling back to the tip, he began swallowing as much as he could shivering from the unique taste of the SOLDIER’s seed as it was making it feel like it was tingling on his tongue as he sucked down the tasty, tangy, almost sweet seed that had him hungry for more. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, his cum taste so good! Not even the other guys I’ve tried have tasted this good. Damn Bro! You are so fucking good!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Moaned Johnny mentally as he let the taste of Cloud’s seed linger on his tongue before swallowing, not letting a single drop of the tangy and sweet tasting seed spill as it filled his stomach with warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swallowing the last of Cloud’s cum, he didn’t release his bro’s cock, holding the still hard meat in his mouth as he gently massaged, sucking on the head, using his tongue to make sure every drop of seed was greedily swallowed. His finger in Cloud’s ass continued to massage the tight heat, each twitch making his bros’ hole clench around him and the cock in his mouth throb. He slowly nudged a second finger in when Cloud had relaxed, but the blond’s ass became a vice after that, his cock spurting out one last feeble rope of seed, and making his bro slump bonelessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn bro! That was so hot! And ya taste great man! Don’t know why you were so pent up. Chick’s would be begging to get on this if they knew how good ya tasted bro!” Johnny said, pulling off Cloud’s still partly hard cock. His fingers slipped free of Cloud’s hole, wiping them on the cheep hotel carpet while his other hand moved to his own crotch. “Really got me going there bro! Think you’d return the favor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Cloud could speak, Johnny was moving up. A press on Cloud’s chest had him falling back into bed with a light ‘oof.’ He heard the mattress springs shifting as he landed, watching as Johnny shucked his open shirt off. He had to admit, the annoying man was fit. Sturdy shoulders, well defined abs and firm pecs. “Johnny, I…” he started, only to stop when the redhead gave him a wink. Steeping out of his shoes at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know bro. You’re worried you can’t handle “The Johnny Experience,” but don’t worry bro, you’ll love it by the end,” he winked, fiddling with his belt before shoving both his pants and underwear off, leaving him naked to the wide eyed blond.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had known that Johnny wasn't small by any means when he had felt the red heads cock pushing against him. He felt his jaw drop when he saw that Johnny was packing and he was packing heat, for there between Johnny’s legs was a 19-inch long dong and it was thicker than both Johnny’s and Cloud’s wrist. “What? You surprised bro?” Johnny asked, placing his hands behind his head and moving his hips from side to side letting his massive dong swing back and forth as below it his Honeycomb sized balls swayed along with it. “I ain’t just called Big J for no reason bro, ladies and guys love me.” He smiled and approached Cloud, climbing on the bed and climbing over him smirking as both his and Cloud’s erections smacked against one another Johnny’s obviously bigger and thicker rod towered over Cloud’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud gulped suddenly very much more aware of the situation of what was going on, not just the fact of how far things had escalated but how quickly he found himself with Johnny sitting on his chest straddling him with that monster of a dick suddenly planted right between his pecs and the moment he did that Johnny gasped and shuddered. “Holy shit bro.” Hands once more grasped at his chest fingers curling around his fingers around pecs and he pushed them together pressing his pecs around his shaft shivering from the skin on skin contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Bro! Your pecs are like a chick's tits! They feel so fucking good.” Moaned Johnny as he hardly noticed that he had started rocking back and forth moving his dick between the valley that was Cloud’s muscled pecs shivering and groaning as he bucked his hips grinding his dick between the mounds between his hands. As he continued to fuck Cloud’s pecs, he was hardly aware of the fact that the head of his dick was pressing against Cloud’s lips smearing them with some of Johnny’s own pre-of which Cloud idly noticed had a slight tang yet salty flavor to it-cauing Cloud to shiver and his lips to part slightly and one particular thrust had pushed the head of the cock right into Cloud’s mouth. “Holy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like Big J Bro!? Nah, don’t pull off him, no one can resist home once they’ve got a taste,” Johnny said, thrusting between the valley of Cloud’s pecs. Cloud’s untrained mouth was slathering the head of his dick with each thrust, hesitantly tasting the sensitive flesh. He could see Cloud’s eyes slowly growing hazy with lust as he continued the pec fuck. “Fuck Bro, work my cock, really work it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud wasn’t sure why he listened to Johnny. He could feel his strength returning, his mind cleared from the amazing release. But the taste, the scent, the feeling of being used by the annoying man was sending a thrill through him. Johnny’s head was thrown back in bliss, not looking at Cloud as he delivered a hard thrust sending the head of his cock slamming against the back of his throat. The Soldier was never happier to have no gag reflex as the massive shaft pressed against his throat. He could feel his pecs being pressed tighter as Johnny moaned, thrusting hard again, forcing the first bit of his cock down Cloud’s throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuuuuuck Bro! Keep doin’ that. You must be enjoyin’ the taste Bro! Or at least lil Bro does,” he said, leaning back and letting his ass brush against Cloud’s now re-hardened cock. “But can’t really blame ya Bro. Most guys can’t help poppin’ a bone while going down on Big J.” Pressing Cloud’s pecs together tighter, his thumbs now pressing on his nipples, he started to rub the perky buds. He could feel Cloud’ moaning around his, sending vibrations up his cock, bushing as he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This feeling, this pleasure for both Johnny and Cloud was sending bolts of pure rapture through their bodies as Johnny’s hips moved faster and faster and Cloud himself was sucking on the head when it was in his mouth. His thumbs were playing with his nipples, teasing pressing down on them and squeezing them as he rolled them around, thick spurts of pre shooting into his mouth covering his tongue as Johnny grew closer and closer to his release. It was all proving to be just too much for him, and how could it not? Having someone as hot, sexy, and just so damn amazing as Cloud sucking off his dick as he fucked his pecs leaving him a shivering mess as he pistoned his hips moving faster and faster popping the head of his dick in and out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he pushed in far enough, he could feel Cloud’s pre coated tongue sliding along his dick and some of it sliding into his throat. Cloud was slobbering and coating his dick in pre and saliva while he felt the first few inches plunge into his throat, and for Johnny that proved to be as much as he could take, with one last thrust he forced as much of his dick as he could into Cloud’s mouth and by an extension his throat his balls pulsing and his cock twitching before he with a low grunt/moan of pleasure he came and he came hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud’s eyes widened in utter shock, the reason due to the sheer massive load that Johnny was shooting right down his throat. The red head's cock was flexing in his mouth as the head throbbed, and from it a constant stream of thick hot seed poured right into his mouth leaving Cloud groaning as he was forced to swallow it down to keep it from dripping out his mouth. Cloud wasn’t sure what was happening. He’d seen other guys cum before (only an hour ago. He had to watch his step in the back alleys of Wall Market after that) but Johnny’s release was massive. Rather than a few ropes of cum, an ungodly torrent of thick creamy cum was released. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each shot felt like a punch to the back of his throat, threatening to drown him in cum if he didn’t swallow it. He could feel himself growing full quickly, like he’d just eaten a huge meal, and the cum sat heavy and warm in his stomach. Thankfully, he felt Johnny’s release begin to tape off just as his stomach started to feel bloated. The redhead pulled his cock from between his lips and spraying his face with the last few shots, matting his hair with cum and coating his chest as it flowed down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn Bro! That was great!” Johnny said, looking down at Cloud. The blond had a dazed look in his eyes (or he thought he thought his Bro did, he couldn’t be sure through the cum) and his abs were slightly distended from the load he’d swallowed. “Really needed to take the edge off before we get to the next round!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-how?” Cloud muttered, trying to figure out just how Johnny was able to produce more cum than a barrack full of Soldiers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What Bro? Wondering about how Big J can really flood a slut?” Johnny grinned, stroking his still hard cock, using his cum as lube. “Tried a drink a few years ago on a bet Bro. Turned out that some Shinra schmuck dosed it with something’. Woke up with Big J like this the next day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And since then, I’ve been dumping loads like that like its no ones business.” Smiled Johnny lazily pumping his shaft with a chuckle as his cock was still rock hard and gleaming with spit and cum. “Of course, with it came a boost in how long Big J stays hard and how long I can go, let me tell ya something I’ve been able to tire girls out to the point they walk like they got out of a fight, even a few guys have tried me out and I end up draining them dry.” He chuckled, smirking right down at Cloud. “But enough chit-chat, i think it's time for the main course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Main course, what do you-wah! Johnny! What the!” Cloud let out an undignified squeak as he felt Johnny slid right off him and moved between his legs forcing them apart and grabbed him by his hips, he gasped when suddenly Johnny spread his plump cheeks apart to get a peek at Cloud’s untouched pink puckered virgin hole and ran his thumb along the rim and hummed before lifting Cloud’s lower half up so his legs were over Johnny’s shoulder’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m not gonna enter ya dry Bro, believe me that hurts like hell.” He licked his lips eyeing the pretty pink hole before him. “Sides, I’ve seen what your mouth can do and now its my turn.” Before Cloud could stop him, Johnny pressed his lips to his hole and Cloud’s head fell back and he let out the loudest moan he had ever released.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud couldn’t help by arch his back, instinctively trying to get more of the wonderful pleasure. Johnny’s tongue had pierced his hole, jabbing wildly at first, reaching deeper than he thought possible before it started moving with purpose. Stroking along areas that sent a shiver through him, another moan of pleasure as he arched further. He could feel his cock throbbing wildly as Johnny continued to worship his hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned against Cloud’s hole as his Bro let out another whorish moan, he could tell that he was loving the treatment as his hands reached around to grasp his cock. He slowly started stroking his Bro’s meat, feeling a shiver run through him, hole clenching around his tongue. His hands were running along his Bro’s legs lightly, drawing more groans and moans of pleasure with each gentle brush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud could feel another release building as Johnny continued his tortuous pleasures, slowly rocking back against him, trying to get another little bit more inside him. He was swimming in pleasure, only focused on getting every bit Johnny could give him, any thought of what was yet to come wasn’t important in light of what was happening now. But, the moment Johnny pulled away, pleasure slowly fading, he couldn’t help but give a whine of longing for him to resume his actions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Wha?” He began his eyes blinking, his vision blurry. He could just make out the shape of Johnny as he moved into position making him shudder when he felt the fat head of the red heads cock pushing against his drool covered/leaking hole and all it took was Johnny lining himself up and in a single thrust he breached Cloud’s ass half of his thick pulsing shaft sinking deep into him making them both cry out. Cloud in surprise and shock, and Johnny in pure rapture of course Johnny wasn’t completely lost enough to not pay attention as he knew he was big, and he knew that he should be careful with how much he was pushing into the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inch after inch would push in, then it would stop for a moment or two and then two more inches were push into him. Cloud swore it felt like Johnny was pushing his arm into him, it wasn’t just the length that had him grabbing a fist full of the sheets but the sheer thickness of the member pushing into him was driving him mad. The thick and long tube of man mean pushing into his ass was forcing his tight anal channel to be forced open, his cherry no longer a thing as it had all but been shattered by Johnny’s dick, of course Johnny was stopping to let him adjust to the size. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is it bro? Feels freaking good right? Amazing?” Johnny had moved so his hands were placed on either side of Cloud’s head and he was looking down at him, the redhead having long since ditched his jacket and was completely naked before him. “Cause sweet fucking hell bro, you. Are. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Hissed Johnny as he gritted his teeth and with a small surge of his hips forced the remaining inches into Cloud his balls slapping against his cheeks. “Like holy fucking hell, I’ve fucked girls that were tight, and even some guys, but damn bro! Your ass is blowing them out of the water! Like just fuck-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-Johnny.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah bro? What’s up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Stop t-talking, and just start fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>moving.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Smirked Johnny as he began rocking his hips back and forth. Slowly building up his momentum into long, languid thrust drawing his cock out a third of the way then pushing back in with a quick sharp thrust one moment, then he’d pull out only until the head of his cock was left inside then swiftly slid back inside of Cloud’s soft tight channel. With each and every thrust, Johnny would hear the sounds of the blonde below him withering, mewling, gasping, and arching his back grinding his own member against the tops abs smearing them with spurts of pre that were oozing from his dick, the slow pace that he had set up was quickly breaking away into something more, as it became harder to maintain and keep in control and soon Johnny found himself letting go of his control and really laying into Cloud’s ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, each thrust had Cloud biting back a whimper or moan, biting his lower lip as he tried to hold back the cries of pleasure. Each twitch of Johnny’s cock, each shift inside him sent bolts of pleasure through him. He could feel every vein on Johnny’s monster, swelling larger with each heartbeat and stretching him just a little more. But when Johnny picked up the pace, little gasps and moans managed to slip out, the unceasing fuck crumbling what resolve he had left. By the time Johnny was brutalizing his ass, Cloud’s head was thrown back, mouth stuck open as curses and goans poured out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel his ass growing warm, knowing that if he could see it, his cheeks would be glowing rosy red, he could feel his cock throbbing against his abs, leaking pre without any need to be touched, smearing his abs with the liquid and making them shiny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Bro?” Johnny said between thrusts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Wh! Wha~t?” Cloud moaned, between thrusts, taking a moment to gather the focus to actually speak through the unbelievable pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like this?” Johnny said, before moving one of his hands to begin tweaking Cloud’s nipple, a gentle grip on the perky bud. Rolling it between his fingers and pinching lightly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud gasped and arched his chest into the fingers, driving his ass back to meet Johnny’s thrust, his cock sinking even deeper as his plump cheeks were forced apart, a second gasp from the massive cock escaping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second gasp was cut off  with a deep kiss, his tongue instantly plundering Cloud’s mouth coaxing his own tongue into a dance. It was hot, it was heavy, and it was just oh so damn good. The game/dance of tonsil hockey continued as Johnny’s hips rolled and he bucked pounding harder and harder his thrust became harder more deliberate in making sure Cloud was letting out all kinds of sounds that were driving Johnny wild as he continued to pound into him leaning over him to the point Cloud’s lower body was lifted off the bed as one of Johnny’s hands gripped the bed and the other his hip giving it a frim squeeze as his ass squeezed and wrapped around his dick making him groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, just fuck bro.” He groaned, hands moving once more as one hand slipped behind his shoulders and the other at the base of his spin, he shifted to spread his legs more and moved to sit on his heels and in a singe smooth motion he had lifted him up and let gravity force him back down on his dick the new position managing to push his dick </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeper </span>
  </em>
  <span>into cloud making him gasp as the cock stretched him even more as Johnny used the bounce from the bed to bounce ehim up and down on the bed, sliding him along as if he was nothing more than a toy for Johnny’s dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny’s fingers threaded themselves into his hair as he pulled Cloud into a sloppy kiss before yanking his  face into Cloud’s neck and bit down </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, despite how durable Cloud was Johnny’s bite was nearly enough to break the skin, as he started getting harder and faster, groaning as he rocked back with the bounce of the bed and slammed into Cloud balls slapping and spanking his ass with each and every thrust of his hips, forcing him to adjust once more this time pressing Cloud’s back right against the frame of the bed as he felt his climax building but he was going to make Cloud cum first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to see Cloud cum, he wanted to watch his face twist into pleasure, see him fall into ecstasy and cry out for him as he was the one to bring him to his release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each thrust had Johnny pressing on something in him, his cock throbbing in response to each brush against it. His cock flailed wildly between them, ropes of pre coating him and Johnny’s torsos. He could feel Johnny’s teeth still digging into his neck, the mix of pain and pleasure pushing him closer and closer to the edge of release. But the moment Johnny’s hands moved between them, grabbing a nipple and giving it a hard twist, mixed with Johnny thrusting into him at the exact right angle, he was shoved past the point of no return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud shuddered as his release washed over him, his cock sandwiched between the two firm bodies as it began to spurt. He could feel the ropes of seed splashing against Johnny and then dripping down onto him, coating both of their forms with thick cum as his load was fucked out of him. Johnny’s thrust had only gotten rougher as Cloud came. The teeth leaving his neck part way through his release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Hot Bro! Loving this, aren’t yo-?” Johnny said, pulling back a bit, only to get a blast of cum in the face as he spoke, salty cum flooding his mouth. His hips never stopped as he swallowed the rope of cum. Another few hitting his face, dripping off him and back onto Cloud. ‘Damn Bro. Still tastes great man! And keep clenching dude. Gonna make me blow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And don't think I’m done just yet Bro!” Groaned Johnny as his hands moved to grip Cloud’s waist making him groan, his dick was harder than it ever had been before and now he was gonna bring this to one hell of an amazing end, using his hips he hilted himself back into Cloud’s scalding hot insides and resumed thrusting into him before pulling out once more leaving Cloud’s hole feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty</span>
  </em>
  <span> a feeling it didn’t experience for long as Johnny rammed back into him pumping his thick long hard shaft into the needy hole that welcomed it by clamping down on his dick. Johnny could hardly think at this point, as he rammed in and out of Cloud all he could focus on was the fact his balls were aching something fierce and he was getting ready to explode. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it came, his orgasm hitting him like a train, giving a small gasping groan like scream. His abs flexed, his balls pulled upward and he groaned once more shoving his dick in as he came with a literal tidal wave of thick, hot seed </span>
  <em>
    <span>gushing</span>
  </em>
  <span> into his ass, it was just pouring, and pouring, and pouring and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pouring. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There almost seemed to be no end to it, as Johnny’s balls pulsed against Cloud’s ass cheeks while he gave slow shallow thrust against Cloud’s rear, his seed was still filling him, filling in every single nook and cranny of Cloud’s tight passage dumping the load of hot man spunk deep into the phillant hole that was milking him for every single last drop of his essene that he could manage to give it and Johnny had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> to give just as Cloud’s ass was taking it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud groaned as he was filled, the sensation of being filled, his insides being steadily filled by Johnny’s second release. He didn’t know what to expected, having seen the annoying redhead cum only a few minutes earlier, but his release didn’t seem to be ending. The pressure inside him built slowly, rope after rope pouring into him. Not a drop managing to leak out around the massive cock logged in him, forcing it deeper and deeper. He felt slightly uncomfortable, the feeling only growing as cramps started to appear, quickly fading as his enhancements tried to prevent the damage. Straining his head to look up, wincing at the bite Johnny left, his eyes widened. Where he once had flat abs was now a slight bulge, slowly growing in time with Johnny’s cock unloading inside him. His abs, covered with cum, were pressing further and further out as Johnny continued to unload in him. He was broken out of his stare when Johnny’s hand landed on Cloud’s swelling stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looking hot there Bro! Love seeing my sluts filled with cum!” Johnny said, his release slowing as he rolled his hips against Cloud, grinding his still hard cock around inside him churning up the massive load of cum he flooded his Bro with. “Don’t worry Bro, I know that ya love the feeling. I’ll make sure it stays in there,” he went on. He slowly pulled out, inch after inch of cum covered meat leaving Cloud. Just as his head was about to pop free, he reared back and delivered a harsh spank that echoed around the room, sending Cloud jumping, or it would have if his Bro wasn’t a boneless mass of cum covered stud. He watched as Cloud’s hole clenched up, only a small trickle of his cum managed to flow out before it sealed up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There we go! All nice and plugged up, none of old Big J’s seed is gonna get out of ya now.” Chuckled Johnny, licking his lips as he looked at Cloud’s massively bloated, cum filled stomach. This was somewhat of a sight that Johnny adored, seeing those he fucked being absolutely bloated with his cum, seeing them so plump, so round, so..so full it was just one hell of a kick and he absolutely loved it. “Fuck bro, you almost look freaking knocked up.” He leaned against Cloud’s stomach resting his cheek right against and hummed as he nuzzled it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck this is and always will be my favorite part.” He purred nuzzling Cloud’s stomach with a smile on his face, and how could he not. “Bloated and so damn full.” He purred, his eyes gleaming heavy with lust. His hands lightly pressed against Cloud’s taunt stomach, the stretched flesh firm under his fingers. His bro weakly squirmed as he continued to tease the bloated cum gut, forcing more cries and groans of pleasure out of him. HIs cock throbbing the entire time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at his Bro’s face every so often, the blonds cheeks were still flush, eyes still half-lidden and hazy with lust. “Fuck bro, makin me want to pump another load in ya, Gettin real excited again from those wounds bro!” Johnny said, his cock standing at attention as he stroked. “If you didn’t have to meet that babe of your’s and rescue Tifa, I’d fill ya up all night Bro!” he goes on, eyes wandering down to Cloud’s throbbing shaft, a constant stream of pre-cum streaming from the tip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good Bro?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm~ hmm,” Cloud moaned, Johnny’s hands still pressing against his cum gut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think you got one more load in ya Bro?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Cloud could respond, the redhead pulled his hands away from Cloud’s stomach, the bed shifted and Cloud’s attention was drawn out of his haze when something pressed against his cock head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope you’re ready Bro, cause now its time for me to take this baby for a spin.” Cloud blinked as he finally noticed that the something that was pressing against his cock head was Johnny’s asshole. The redhead had taken up the position to be sitting right over his cock, and had positioned himself right over it. “Good thing I’m always prepared for some fun.” With no hesitation, he sank down on his cock, shuddering as his walls were forced apart and he felt all of Cloud’s man meat inside of him pulse against his walls. Smiling to himself, he rose up once more and then dropped back down shuddering each time he came down and felt the pure pleasure shoot through his body with each bounce that took him down and then up nearly completely off the cock that was inside of his ass. His cock was bouncing off Clouds’ stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn Bro! Your dick feels so damn good!” Moaned Johnny, his cock was already leaking, splattering him with pre every time, slowly the droplets of pre had created a small puddle just under his cock, and Johnny shuddered. “Fuck Bro! This felt absolutely perfect!.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel Cloud throbbing inside him, and Cloud could feel Johnny's walls clamping down on his dick. They both heard the way one another's breathing hitch more and more often. Johnny purred with delight, this was so fucking hot! No Guy had ever made him feel this good when he bottomed for them. Every time he heard his bro groan, or moan against his will, his flopping cock released a small spurt of pre across his stomach, the pleasure he was getting from riding Cloud combined with the pleasure of being able to feel him throbbing inside of him was amazing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Bro. Should’ve done this the first day we met man! Could have been fucking every night Bro!” Johnny said, his legs tensing under him as he slowly lifted himself off his Bros cock. The thick meat rubbing against his walls, moving up until his head was pulling against his hole. He held it there for a moment, massaging his Bros head with his ass before slowly sinking back down. He could feel his Bro straining under him, his cock jumping inside his well trained fuckhole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud feebly thrust his hips as Johnny slowly rose off him, wanting to get that delicious heat back around his aching cock. He barely comprehend his words, only nodding in agreement as his head was massaged and milked, his pre-cum spurting into Johnny from his pulsing shaft. A moan leaving him when his cock was once again swallowed by the amazing hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each thrust of Cloud’s was met by Johnny slamming his hips down, making sure that his hole never stopped massaging his Bros cock. Trying to bring his Bro to the edge of release and then hold him there till he was begging to blow in his hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny groaned and bounced along Cloud’s dick shuddering, his inner walls squeezing and massaging Cloud’s cock each time he bounced pulling himself upward and letting gravity pull him back down letting his ass spasm around the cock that was spasming around inside of him making him shudder. He rode him harder and harder, bouncing faster and faster and all Cloud could do was watch,watch as the red head threw his head back howling in ecstasy, he watched as sweat dribbled down Johnny’s body, traveling along the valley between his pecs and down his chest and along his abs and dripped off his body on to his own. Cloud gulped and moaned hotly, watching as he bounced on his dick in ways that not even a whore could do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no moment of hesitation in his movements, Johnny boldly lifted himself up and then he sank down on his cock, over and over again one more coming down on his cock, heat pooling in his stomach. He squirmed as Johnny ever so boldly reached up and yanked on nipples given them a twist, a pull, and a tug. “Fuck Bro I don't know how much longer i can last!” He moaned as his ass was gripping and squeezing Cloud’s member each time he forced himself to fall back down, sweat and precum matted hair sticking to his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny wasn’t alone, Cloud was unable to hold back any longer shivering as he felt his cock throw and spasmed and his control snapped as he threw his head back and let out a low growling groan as thick hot spunk poured out of his his cock and into Johnny’s guts, as the wet slopping sounds of Cloud using the bounce of the bed to give a few small thrusts bouncing Johnny on his dick. As Johnny held himself still as his cock twitched and he gasped and started spasming as he came his thick seed erupting from his dick and sprayed all along Cloud’s body coating his chest, stomach coating in his seed as Cloud came inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud felt his cock jump weakly, shooting what cum he hadn't already blown from the releases Johnny forced out of him. He could feel it coating his cock as he lightly bounced on his shaft, churning up the load he’d deposited. His release came to an end shortly after, collapsing back onto the bed again, panting with exhaustion and relief as he came down from the high of release. A bone deep weariness settling in him as he fell tried not to drift off, some distant part of his mind yelling at him that he’d forgotten something important. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice Bro! Your load feels great in me! Wish we could go for another few round Bro? Think you got the stamina to really play with Big J?” He said, grabbing his still hard cock, a sticky rope of cum still dangling from the tip. “After this I gotta take ya back to my place Bro! Really put you through your paces. I’m lookin for a long term Bro, Bro! Think you’d be a great fit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just imagine it Bro. You and me cruisin around all day, then spending every night goin at it! I got some real fun shit back at my place. Would love to see ya in some of it, know that you’d look like a total stud Bro!” Johnny said, images of Cloud dressed in slutty outfits running through his head, both of em walking the streets and chicks fawning over them before he pounds his Bro’s hole that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Bro. You’re up for this ai-” Johnny started, only to be cut off by a shrill ringing sound coming from their discarded clothes. Cloud watched, half delirious as Johnny got out of bed and rifled through the discarded garments, coming up with a buzzing phone. Swiping up he answered, “Heeey. You’ve reached Big J, what ya need Bro?” only for him to freeze when he heard the voice on the other end. “Um, um, yes, n-no, y-yes ma'am. I’ll let him know right away maam. Understood ma’am.” he said before turning to Cloud with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Bro. Madam M says she’s almost done with Aerieth, and um, you need to get down to the Honeybee Inn pronto. Said that Andrea is expecting ya Bro,” he said, rubbing his head as he looked at the state Cloud was in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gonna have to empty out and run Bro, no time for a shower,” he said, grabbing Cloud’s bloated form and dragging him towards the bathroom. The Soldier's only response was a dazed moan. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>